Hard to Find
by Marchgirl
Summary: This ends my 'trilogy' of fics for Legal Drug. Kazahaya and Rikuo's relationship has suffered some serious damage can it be repaired? Tsukiko's disappearance still haunts Rikuo and there is a supernatural threat after Kazahaya. Just how will it all end?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello Legal Drug fans! This story represents the ending of a three part series. It started with 'Bad Day' moved on to 'Forsaken' and ends here with 'Hard to Find'. If you starting here you may want to check out the other stories first. I have really enjoyed writing these and hope you've enjoyed reading them._**

**_Okay then, please begin..._**

* * *

Calm

Rikuo woke to find Kazahaya in his arms. Kazahaya's head was on his chest and one of his legs was between Rikuo's. Rikuo, oh so gently pulled Kazahaya closer, not wanting to wake him and ruin the moment. It was easy to pretend that things were back to normal but Rikuo knew that this embrace had only happened because a few hours ago, they'd barely walked away from death. In sleep they had turned to each other and sought the comfort only the other could give.

A slight shiver went through Rikuo as memories played in his mind. They had fought and gained cuts and bruises then instead of running from danger, they'd run headlong into it. He'd almost lost Kazahaya again to _Black Shadow. _Kazahaya had named the thing that would have swallowed them if it hadn't been for Kakei's planning. He was always thinking a few steps ahead and lucky for them he had arranged for the lights even though they never should have been in that warehouse at all.

Of course, he'd have gone with Kazahaya if they'd been unable to save him. Rikuo would have allowed _Black Shadow _to take him. There was no way that he'd have let Kazahaya go into that darkness to suffer alone nor could he have stayed in this world without him. Rikuo had already lost Tsukiko but he'd found someone who had changed his heart. It was Kazahaya and he would not loose the only other person who made his life worth living.

Carefully Rikuo slipped his hand under the raised T-shirt Kazahaya wore and placed it against the boy's warm skin. He breathed deeply savoring being so close to Kazahaya because he had no doubt the boy would not let him touch him like this later. Somehow he had to convince Kazahaya that he would never leave him again. He'd hurt him so badly. He'd hurt Kazahaya as Tsukiko had hurt him and remembering that pain only intensified Rikuo's guilt. Never had he thought to ever cause someone experience pain like that especially to someone who was precious to him. Rikuo had two people he cared deeply about, Kazahaya and Tsukiko.

Tsukiko had been missing for over a year. She'd been a very important part of his life, so much so that living without her, not knowing what had happened to her, had been hell. If Saiga and Kakei hadn't been around, Rikuo was sure he'd have become one of those people who lived lost and alone in the streets. They'd kept him sane, for memories of that blood spattered room were enough to drive him crazy.

Rikuo felt safe. He had a place to live, a job, people who not only cared about him but were trying to help him. He'd gotten by but it wasn't until on a snow filled night when he found a half frozen boy lying in the snow that he'd begun to live again. The boy though barely able to move, had said repeatedly that he 'could not die, not yet.' The words were weak but determined and this is what had drawn Rikuo to him.

Again his life changed. Kazahaya annoyed him but made him smile, made him laugh. Rikuo couldn't remember when he'd started to like the boy or when he'd become less lonely. He worried about Kazahaya, he protected Kazahaya from harm. The boy's past haunted him and Rikuo wanted to make him feel better. Their past lives had great hurt in them but being with each other eased that pain and the friendship became something more, much more.

Rikuo couldn't believe how stupid he'd been to think that leaving Kazahaya would protect him. The pain of being without him had been like a wound that wouldn't heal but it had been worse for Kazahaya. He'd broken something inside him. Kazahaya didn't trust him anymore. He had denied the boy, turned his back on him and shattered his fragile emotions.

Tears filled his eyes and escaped. Rikuo jerked slightly when he heard a door open and saw Kakei step out of his room. Quickly he gestured for Kakei not to speak then enclosed Kazahaya again, holding him against his heart. For however long the boy slept, Rikuo wanted to hold him.

Kakei nodded, understanding instantly. The sight before him was so bittersweet. They belonged together and were holding each other but tears wet both their faces since they both thought their relationship was over. Neither realized that a love like theirs just didn't end that easily.

* * *

Late afternoon found them visiting Shane in the hospital. The huge American dwarfed the hospital bed. He welcomed them all gladly, relieved to see that they weren't hurt too badly.

"They said you were okay but until I saw you guys, I suspected the worse. Looks like I was the only one who needed a hospital stay. Hey Kazahaya, what happened to your hand?" Shane asked as he eyed the bandaged hand.

"Oh it isn't nothing bad." Kazahaya didn't know how to explain to Shane that a creature from another world tried to swallow him and the end result was a 'sort of' frostbitten hand. He and Saiga had had a hard time trying to tell the doctors how they'd gotten injured.

Shane just shrugged and looked to Rikuo. "Tell me what happened to Osawa. I kept asking the police but they wouldn't tell me. Please say he's locked up in a very tiny, dark, dank cell." Shane's fists were clenched tight in anticipation.

"Sorry no, he's not." Rikuo moved closer to him when Shane's mouth dropped open in shock. "But Shane, he's gone. I guarantee you that he won't be hurting anyone else." One hand covered the man's tight fist and squeezed.

Blinking rapidly, Shane looked hard into Rikuo's face and then the others. Their expressions were sincere; they truly believed that Osawa was gone and wouldn't be able to hurt anybody but that didn't make any sense! If he'd managed to get away from the police, then he'd more than likely seek revenge on them. "Wait, hold on! Explain that! Explain why we shouldn't be afraid for our lives if that bastard is out there free!" The bed squeaked as Shane endeavored to sit up straighter. His leg was suspended over the bed to immobilize it.

"Calm down son before you hurt yourself." Saiga pushed on Shane's chest so he would be still. "Just calm down and listen. We can't tell you everything because frankly, you wouldn't believe us but Osawa is not free. Where he is now – he can _never_ hurt another soul again. Never. Prison was too good for him, the suffering he's enduring now will last a lifetime."

All Shane could see was his own reflection in Saiga's shades but the quiet conviction in his tone made the big man believable. "But where…is he? If not prison, where? Did you guys…kill him?" Shane was speaking quietly now even though the door to his room was closed.

Kakei joined Kazahaya at the foot of the bed. "No, we didn't kill him. Nor do we know exactly where he is but we know he's gone. Shane I promise you he's gone. There will be no threats on your life, on my boys or Saiga and me. All of Osawa's men are in jail and will serve several life sentences. We can't…tell you everything but you're free to live your life without worrying about retribution."

Shane scanned their faces again and saw the same conviction as before. _Osawa had paid for his crimes but how? Was it true or were they lying to him? But why would they lie, if he was free, they were in as much danger as he. _They returned his looks with sure glances – he just couldn't figure them out but then again they were a mysterious group. When he thought of how Kazahaya seemed to know things and the way they'd all known that the guns wouldn't fire. None of that had seemed possible either.

Once again he looked at the four men. Kakei stood next to Kazahaya, one hand resting gently on the boy's shoulder. Then at Rikuo who stood with his hands on his hips then back to Saiga who still stood with one hand on his chest staring down at him. For a moment he felt something like fear but then it disappeared, it wasn't fear he was feeling but respect. All together, these men commanded a certain respect. Shane didn't know why but he now believed them. "Osawa never stood a chance against you four, did he?"

Saiga let out a bark of laughter. "Well, let's just say, he should have never underestimated us." Saiga finally lifted his hand and stepped back to lean against the wall. He was sure of Shane now; he'd seen what he'd needed to see in the young man's eyes.

"So what will you do now Shane? Will you stay here in Japan? You only came to this country for Osawa didn't you?" Kakei asked as he affectionately squeezed Kazahaya's shoulder before joining Saiga.

Relaxing back onto the pillows, Shane crossed his arms. "Yeah, I did but I don't think so. Don't get me wrong, this place grows on you after a while but I miss home. After they say I can leave this bed, I think I'll head on back." Suddenly he grinned and looked at Rikuo. "Konishi called. Apparently the police paid her a visit and asked some rather personal questions. Freaked the boss lady out to say the least. Once they'd left, she called me here and sounded shocked to hear about what Osawa really did to make all the money he used to spend on her."

"Yeah, she'll miss the money more than the man." Rikuo let out a dry laugh.

"No doubt. But then, guess what? She actually wanted me to continue working for her! I told her thanks but no thanks. Konishi didn't take that too well especially since 'Rick' didn't show up for work. She cursed you six ways to Sunday man - for leaving without giving notice!" Shane laughed remembering.

"Well she was alright as a boss but there's no way I would work for her again. Couldn't keep her damn hands to herself! Talk about annoying." Suddenly he looked over at Kazahaya. "Nothing happened. I always told her to back off!" Rikuo was quick to explain.

"Really he did. I often ran interference for him. We'd help each other out 'cause she loved to touch. At first it's flattering but when it happens all the time?" Shane shook his head. "Believe me Kazahaya; Rikuo didn't once welcome her touch." It was obvious even to him that these two boys were in love but some severe damage had been done to their relationship. Shane had only known Rikuo for a short while but he thought of the young man as a friend. He hoped they'd be able to work things out.

Kazahaya gave Shane a small smile. He really didn't want to hear about the life Rikuo had lived while he'd been gone. It just reminded him that Rikuo didn't need him.

"Well we should let you rest. You've got plans to make now that you're going back to America. We'll come back to visit later and then you've got let us take you out to dinner before you leave as a thank you for all your help okay?" Kakei moved forward and held out his hand.

"Sure, I'd really like that. Thank _you_ for saving me and thanks for helping with Osawa. My sister can rest easily now." Shane shook each man's hand and felt he'd made some real friends.

* * *

They returned to the store and set about making dinner. It was a silent process as was most of the meal. Each was thinking of the violence they'd survived and wondering about the future. It wasn't until they were about done that Kakei spoke. It was time to talk. The boys needed to know that a threat still lingered.

"Kazahaya-kun, there's something you should know." Kakei leaned forward with both elbows on the table. "It's about…_Black Shadow_."

Kazahaya had thought that Kakei was going to tell him not to be so hard on Rikuo. In all actuality, he'd put the shadow out of his mind. When he'd woken today, it had been to feel Rikuo's arms around him and the strong desire to never move again but that wasn't something he could allow himself to do. Reluctantly he'd left the peace of Rikuo arms and acted like the embrace had never happened. Later they'd visited Shane and except for that one brief moment when Shane had asked about his hand, all thoughts of _Black Shadow_ had been forcibly pushed the back of his mind. The only thing he'd been able to think about was Rikuo. Now a tell-tale shiver flowed from the top of his head down to his feet. In a flash, Kazahaya suddenly remembered that the thing **_had said_** **_his name! Had told him come!_** Wide, frightened eyes looked up to meet Kakei's concerned ones.

Kakei, seeing how shook the boy was got up and moved to sit beside him. "We have to do something about it." He took one of Kazahaya's hands and inhaled deeply. "It…it told Saiga that you were next. When he went back for the lights, it was still there and it said that you were next." He spoke hurriedly then hugged Kazahaya when tears formed in his eyes.

Rikuo held himself in his chair for he wanted to be the one to offer Kazahaya comfort instead he looked over at Saiga. "You're sure? It specifically asked for Kazahaya?" His words were hushed and fearful. When Saiga nodded, Rikuo slammed his fist against the table. "What in the hell are we going to do about it?! Wait…its trapped there…isn't it? If – if Kazahaya just stays away from it, he'll be safe…right? Right?" He looked from Saiga to Kakei who still held a trembling Kazahaya.

Kakei stroked Kazahaya's hair as he looked over at Rikuo. "We don't know that. We have no way of knowing what that thing can do. Yes, so far it seems to stay in that warehouse but will it always stay there? And…look what happened the other day. None of us were going to go near that place but circumstances took us there yet again. Who's to say that won't happen again?"

His chest felt tight. "Then what are we supposed to do?" Rikuo stared at Kazahaya who continued to hide his face against Kakei's chest.

"Research." Saiga spoke his voice dull. "You, Kakei and the kid will research as much supernatural/paranormal stuff you can get your hands on. Maybe find out what that thing really is. Hopefully you'll find something and we can send it back to the hell it came from."

Kazahaya was still shaken to know that _Black Shadow_ had actually spoken to Saiga telling him that it wanted him next but Kazahaya also heard what Saiga hadn't said and raised his head to look at Saiga. "W-what about you? What are you g-going to be doing?" He finally pulled away from Kakei even though he still wanted to be held. Kazahaya couldn't go back to the way it was, not with Rikuo and not with Kakei nor Saiga. He had to learn to stand on his own. Kazahaya wiped away his tears and waited for Saiga's reply.

Saiga unfolded his arms tried to smile but failed. He knew the words he was about to speak would hurt Kazahaya but it couldn't be helped. "I'm going to Osaka to look for Tsukiko." He winced as Kazahaya got even paler. "You gave us the first real clue we've had in a long time kid. I need to go see if she's still there. What's happened to her is still an unsolved mystery and none of us will be satisfied until we have an answer. Kazahaya…you understand that, don't you?"

Kazahaya looked to Rikuo who seemed a little shocked by the news and then he saw the hope that flared up in Rikuo's eyes. Kazahaya looked down at his hands and nodded. Saiga was right, Rikuo needed to know and he wasn't petty enough to deny him that but it still hurt to know that Saiga was taking off immediately to help Rikuo find the woman who Rikuo loved more than him. "Y-yeah, of course."

"Damn." Saiga swore. The kid was still a mess and couldn't hide the emotions that flowed over his face. "Look I can't go right away, at least not until the doc says my foot's better. I'll be here for a while yet, okay?" All he got was a nod. Saiga sighed.

Kazahaya got to his feet and with shaking limbs awkwardly began to clear the table. He spoke not a word nor looked at any of them. In his heart he knew that soon all this would come to an end. No more working with them, living with them or sharing the good times or surviving the bad. This time with them now was the balm, the calm before the coming storm that would be his life once he left here.

He had to soak it all up, take it all in so that in the future there would be something good for him to look back on. Plus there was the threat of _Black Shadow._ Kazahaya glanced back at them; by leaving he would keep them from harm. The creature wanted him and only him, his friends would be safe. If they didn't find a way to destroy it, Kazahaya had the choice of leaving and keeping his friends safe or going to it and disappearing forever.

Kazahaya's breath hitched at the thought of being swallowed into that darkness. Osawa had screamed as he was being swallowed. No one heard him but Kazahaya because of he'd still been connected to Osawa by the man's death grip but the screams had been ones of torment.

Rikuo appeared beside him and caught the bowl that slipped from his clumsy grip. Kazahaya looked up into Rikuo's eyes. He could see that Rikuo cared, maybe even loved him as he said but…Tsukiko was first in his life and would always be in the way. Knowing that he would more than likely leave once Saiga had found the answers Rikuo needed, Kazahaya made a decision.

Kazahaya smiled shyly, "Thanks Rikuo." He would take some comfort from Rikuo, just a little and in return ease Rikuo's anxiety. Rikuo hadn't meant to hurt him, Kazahaya knew. He couldn't help it that Tsukiko came first in his heart only leaving a small portion for Kazahaya. "Will you…help me? My hand…I can't…" Kazahaya blinked up at Rikuo and felt the knots in his shoulders ease.

Rikuo inhaled sharply to see Kazahaya smile at him. _Had he been forgiven?_ _So soon? _He looked back at Kakei and Saiga and saw their confused expressions but they shrugged and nodded. "Yes, I'll help you. Always. I'm going to always be here for you Kazahaya." Rikuo promised.

He didn't let it show, how the words so solemnly said affected him. Kazahaya only nodded. He'd take it, hold it close and treasure the words for they were all he was ever going to have…


	2. Chapter 2

Information

Kakei entered the store and just watched them. Rikuo was checking out customers and Kazahaya was explaining to someone about the different types of skin creams they had. Everything appeared normal but they were far from it.

Done helping the customer, Kazahaya picked up the broom and continued sweeping. The boy's face held no expression, like his mind was completely blank. In times past, Kazahaya would dance with the music played over the speakers or maybe talk to himself as he worked. This silent and still person was not the Kazahaya he knew.

Rikuo watched the customer leave then looked for Kazahaya. He went to him and said something to Kazahaya. Kazahaya laughed softly and accepted Rikuo's touch when the boy reached out and brushed his hair. Rikuo, taking his time then leaned forward and placed a light kiss at the corner of Kazahaya's mouth. Again Kazahaya accepted the kiss but he didn't try to take it any further, instead he pulled back gently.

Kakei could see Rikuo's disappointment but he didn't say a word. There was a time when such attention would have Kazahaya red-faced and trembling with excitement but now he was calm, lacking all the emotions that made him the Kazahaya they knew and loved. The boy had seemed to do a complete turn around from not being able to forgive Rikuo to smiling and being friendly with him. As far as Kakei knew, the subject of why Rikuo had left and all that had happened during that time had been set to the side and forgotten between the boys.

But obviously that wasn't completely true. Kazahaya smiled but his eyes didn't reflect that smile. He laughed but it lacked joy and despite Kazahaya letting Rikuo be close to him and touch him, Kakei was sure the boys hadn't made love.

Things were far from normal and Kakei missed Saiga. His better half had been gone over a month. He'd left town right after Shane had left for America. A week had gone by after their last visit with Shane in the hospital when he called to tell them when his flight was. Immediately they arranged to take him out on the town before escorting him to the airport and seeing him off.

They treated him to some Japanese theater and afterwards took Shane to a nice restaurant. At the airport they exchanged phone numbers and e-mail addresses then stayed to watch his plane take off. Shane was a nice guy and they hoped to remain friends with him. A day or two later, Saiga got the okay from the doctor. He packed a few bags and said goodbye to the boys. Kakei drove him to the train station and they said their goodbyes in private.

Thinking back on that Kakei remembered how upset Kazahaya had been about Saiga leaving. Of course he'd tried to mask his feelings but it was plain to see that Saiga going to Osaka was a very big deal to him but he wasn't sure why. It was a big deal to Kakei too but for a different reason. Kakei felt a little lost without Saiga. He - all three of them were incomplete without Saiga. It was hard to feel things were going to be alright when one of them was gone so soon after the incident with Osawa.

Sighing, Kakei tried to put the depressing thoughts away and went to the boys. He smiled and touched them both, "Hey, how about we go see a movie tonight, something funny?"

"What about Saiga's phone call?" Kazahaya asked. He knew that Saiga called Kakei every night and Kazahaya was sure Kakei wouldn't want to miss it.

"We'll go to an early show. Come on I feel restless and in the need for laughs. I'll spring for some pizza!" Kakei cajoled.

Rikuo looked at Kazahaya, "It's been awhile, you wanna go?" He hoped so. Kazahaya didn't laugh much these days and Rikuo missed it. Maybe a funny movie would help.

Kazahaya looked into their hopeful faces and nodded. "Sure. What's playing?"

"I don't know, let's find out!" Kakei ushered them over to the counter where a paper lay and together they searched for the perfect movie. What Kakei didn't tell them was that Saiga would be home tonight. He'd had a vision just that morning that Saiga would be heading back today and would arrive this evening. Kakei wanted to take the boys out not just for some fun but to give Saiga some time to rest and to hear the information first before telling the boys. Besides that, he wanted some time alone with Saiga.

* * *

"Night boys, see you in the morning." Kakei said as he watched them mount the stairs.

"Night Kakei, thanks for the movie and pizza." Kazahaya replied turning to look down and saw the flash of pleasure cross the man's face as he opened his apartment door. It was then that Kazahaya knew things were about to change. Only Saiga put that look on Kakei's face.

"Kazahaya?" Rikuo called as he stood on the landing looking down and holding in a sob, Kazahaya quickly joined Rikuo.

They were both silent as they entered the apartment. Rikuo turned on the lights and dropped his keys on the table. Silently he watched Kazahaya sit on the couch and close his eyes. Just moments ago, Kazahaya was smiling easily but now something was wrong. He moved over to the couch and sat down beside him. Carefully he draped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. "You okay? Is it a headache?"

Kazahaya leaned into Rikuo and placed a hand over his heart. The strong beat gave him a measure of comfort. No, it wasn't a headache but heartache. Soon he would be leaving this man behind and the dread and pain was so intense, Kazahaya didn't know how he was going to be able to stand it. "Yeah…just came out of nowhere." He said softly.

Rikuo's hand moved to Kazahaya's neck and started massaging it. He loved these moments when Kazahaya needed him. Even though they shared an apartment and worked together everyday, Rikuo still missed Kazahaya. He knew it would take time for Kazahaya to fully forgive him but he longed for things to go back to the way they were.

Kazahaya would do and say the silliest things. He would go out of his way to make Rikuo laugh and he would bug Saiga endlessly – or at least he used to. Now it was Rikuo who tried to draw Kazahaya out of his shell. Sometimes he succeeded, most times not and even when he did, the smiles and laughter weren't the same. Rikuo also missed the closeness they had shared. Not since they stayed downstairs that night with Kakei and Saiga had he and Kazahaya shared a bed. At night his arms ached to feel that slight body close to his own. Not only that but he really wanted to make love, to show Kazahaya just how much he loved him. But he had to give Kazahaya time to trust him again. Rikuo stifled his impatience and did what he could to comfort the boy.

"You want something for the pain?" Rikuo asked and gently covered the hand on his chest. It was still wrapped up in a bandage. The skin color was off because Kazahaya still bore the mark of _Black Shadow._ Not only that but at times it would cramp up and Kazahaya could barely move it. When that happened, Rikuo would massage it for him. "Does your hand bother you too?"

Kazahaya shook his head. "N-no. Just hold me right now, that's all I need." Kazahaya said feeling tears gather beneath his lids. Not caring what happened or what Rikuo thought, he crawled up into Rikuo's lap and buried his face in Rikuo's neck.

Rikuo was already shocked that Kazahaya wanted him to hold him but now he was in his lap! Rikuo felt a quick flash of heat but it died quickly as he felt the tremors that Kazahaya couldn't hide and then the tears that wet his neck. "Hey, what is it? Kazahaya?" Gently he wrapped his arms about Kazahaya.

"J-just h-h-hold me!" He cried for his loss. He cried for what he could not have. He cried for whatever it was that was missing in him that kept Rikuo from fully loving him.

Morning came with the buzz of the alarm clock. Rikuo jerked awake and quickly turned it off. He looked down and saw that Kazahaya was still sleeping. He let his hand stroke the still wet cheek. Kazahaya had cried most of the night and Rikuo couldn't let him sleep alone so he'd undressed Kazahaya put him in his bed. All he did was hold him and try to steam the tears. It tore at him, the way Kazahaya cried. At some point during the night Rikuo had gotten up and got some pills for him. They would stop his headache and help him sleep because Rikuo couldn't stand the silent tears anymore.

As he watched, Kazahaya's lids fluttered. They were bruised from lack of sleep and crying all night. Very gently he leaned closer and kissed the parted lips and Kazahaya let out a soft sigh. Rikuo decided to let him sleep. It would give him time to talk to Kakei anyway and maybe they could figure out why Kazahaya's mood had changed so dramatically. Gently he rose and got ready for work.

* * *

In his dream, Kazahaya was chasing Rikuo. He was in front of Kazahaya just out of reach. No matter how fast Kazahaya ran, he could not get near Rikuo. Ahead of them was a doorway and if Kazahaya didn't hurry, soon Rikuo would walk through that door leaving him behind yet again. Kazahaya called out to him, begged Rikuo to stop but the boy didn't seem to hear him. The next thing Kazahaya knew was that Rikuo had stepped through the door and turned with his hand on the knob. Rikuo's mouth moved but no sounds could be heard. Kazahaya saw him raise his hand and wave before closing the door in his face.

Kazahaya jerked awake and reached for Rikuo but he was alone in the bed. It was too much like his dream and he lost it. Kazahaya found Rikuo's pillow and hugged it tight to his face and cried. Rikuo's scent surrounded him and Kazahaya drank it in trying to forget. He hadn't meant to worry Rikuo but knowing that Saiga was downstairs with the information that Rikuo waited on had been too much to bear. Everything would be happening quickly now.

Finally when it seemed as if he'd run out of tears, Kazahaya reluctantly sat up and let the pillow fall to the bed. Moving as if he'd been drugged, he carefully made the bed and went to the shower hoping it would make him feel better, at least enough to help him get through today and tonight. Tonight, he was sure, they'd see Saiga again and the end would begin. He ate a little, only because he knew he needed some food and with a heavy heart, Kazahaya went to work.

Kakei saw the boy enter the store three hours after opening and it was just as Rikuo had said – Kazahaya looked lost. The pizza and movie had cheered him enough to where he'd been able to smile and laugh easily if not exuberantly. Something in him had changed suddenly. _Had he just had a delayed reaction to that mess with Osawa or was it something else?_

"Kazahaya-kun? Rikuo tells me you had a really bad headache last night. Are you coming down with something?" Kakei approached him and felt his forehead, cheek and neck. "You don't feel overly warm. Is the pain gone now? You can go back upstairs if you don't feel like working." Kakei had slid one arm around the boy's shoulder and was surprised to feel Kazahaya rest his head against him. In the past weeks, Kazahaya had pulled away from all intimate contact.

Kazahaya let himself be held and took strength from the embrace before standing straight again. "I'm better now. I want to work. I guess it was just a fluke or something. Sorry for not being here to open the store." He managed a smile for them then moved to some boxes on the floor that were waiting to be emptied.

Rikuo and Kakei looked at each other and shrugged. There had to be more to it than that but pressing Kazahaya didn't seem like a good idea. For now they were going to leave it alone.

* * *

It was a work day. Nothing out of the ordinary about it. People came in browsed, bought something or left after looking. The store was kept clean, the shelves stocked and the customers treated with respect. They worked so well that when it came time to lock the door, that was the only thing they had to do. Turning out the lights they went into the back room and smelled an amazing aroma. Saiga stuck his head out of the apartment doorway, "Hey guys! I cooked! Come get it!"

Kazahaya watched as Rikuo stopped dead in shock then watched as hope and resignation fought for dominance over his face. Hope that Saiga had news and resignation that once again Tsukiko had eluded him.

More than anything, Kazahaya wanted to go upstairs and hide under his bed but the time for hiding from the truth was over. Air escaped him as he pasted on a smile. "Saiga! You're back. When did you get here?" He followed the man into the apartment and received a huge hug.

"I got back yesterday and slept all day!" Saiga squeezed the thin body then took another look at the boy's face. "Looks as if you could use a day's worth of sleep yourself. What's up?"

"Oh, I just a bad headache last night. Glad you're back." Kazahaya patted Saiga over the heart then stepped away not seeing Kakei and Saiga's worried eyes meet.

"Rikuo!" Saiga grabbed him and hugged him too. "Let's eat first and then we'll talk, okay?"

Rikuo studied the man's face. It wasn't solemn as if he had bad news. There was a hint of a smile not only from his lips but also from the lines that fanned out from behind the shades. "Yeah, okay. I can wait a little longer."

The boys washed their hands and moved to sit down while Kakei and Saiga looked on with hands entwined. "Rikuo's going to have a hard time with all this. He'll need all of this." Saiga turned his gaze to Kazahaya. "But Kazahaya...whatever's going on with the kid, I can't read him. His expression is so bland, that I get nothing from him."

"Yes I noticed. I think maybe he's hiding something. We should try to find out soon what's going on with him. Do what we can to help him before things get worse." Kakei squeezed Saiga's hand before joining the boys.

As usual, the food was great and everybody had a healthy appetite. They talked of mundane things, the store, the movie they'd seen and things like that. It wasn't until coffee was served and they'd moved to the sitting area that they began to deal with the 'Tsukiko situation.'

"A woman matching Tsukiko's description was definitely in Osaka and was there, as far as I can tell for about a month." Saiga looked at Rikuo who sat back in his chair.

"But…she's not now? Wait! A woman matching her…?" Rikuo asked confused.

"Listen, we only know that Osawa believed that the woman he met was Tsukiko and to answer your question, no. Well, if she's there now, I couldn't find her." Saiga took a sip of coffee. "It was as Osawa said, she arrived by plane. A car was waiting for her and Tsukiko, we'll go ahead and call her Tsukiko, was driven to a posh hotel. She stayed in a very expensive suite. I tried several different ways but could not find out whose money was paying for it all. I'd get a name from a maid then a different one from a desk clerk. I don't believe they knew themselves and were guessing. I even tried hacking one of the computers but there was no record at all of who paid or if they'd paid anything at all. The information had been deleted."

"Who in the hell is doing all this for her?" Rikuo rested his elbows on his thighs as he leaned forward.

"Or rather, who wants us to believe Tsukiko is doing these things. I figure that's the other half of this mystery – finding out who's behind Tsukiko's disappearing in the first place. You won't believe how she spent her time." Saiga switched topics to things he knew to be fact. "Tsukiko was a tourist while in Osaka. Yeah, she visited the city and national museums. Mostly she spent her time shopping in Umeda and the American Village. Not only that but she was seen at Universal Studios Japan. From all appearances she wasn't under any duress and was allowed to move about freely. Tsukiko was openly enjoying herself." Saiga paused again as Rikuo stood up.

"No. No, that can't be true. If she was able to go out, if she was free, how come she didn't call?!" Tortured eyes looked from Saiga to Kakei. "And what about the blood? All that blood in the apartment – it was her's, wasn't it? How could she be flying about in private jets and shopping and living as if everything was all right if she had lost all that blood? No! It wasn't her! **_It couldn't have been her!_**"

Kakei stood and stopped Rikuo's pacing. "Rikuo! Calm down! Rikuo!" Rikuo had pushed Kakei to one side so Kakei jumped in front him once more and grabbed the boy by the arms. "Rikuo! Wait, okay. Let Saiga finish and then we can go through it all again…maybe it wasn't her but a double. Let's get all the information first and then maybe we can figure out if that really was Tsukiko. All right?"

Kazahaya watched as Rikuo tried to calm down. He could see Rikuo trembling as Kakei held him in place. Rikuo's fists were white, he was clenching them so tight and when he finally raised his head, tears had gathered in his eyes. Then those eyes looked at him. Kazahaya froze. _What was he supposed to do? Comfort Rikuo when he was just as upset? Should he offer comfort and if he did, what would he do with his own emotions?_

"It'll be okay Rikuo. Let's do as Kakei said and learn everything Saiga knows. You'll get your answers soon. Real soon, I'm sure." Kazahaya spoke softly but he could tell Rikuo believed him or wanted to believe him. Apparently it was enough, those words from him because Rikuo nodded, wiped his eyes and sat back down.

Saiga nodded at Kazahaya, glad the boy was seemingly coming out of his shell to help Rikuo. He'd know this information would upset Rikuo but all he could do was tell it as he'd learned it. For all the information he'd gathered, it seemed they only made more questions.

"Actually there's not that much more to tell. Tsukiko did a lot of shopping and back at the hotel, they packaged all up for it to be shipped."

"Shipped? To where?" This time it was Kakei who asked the question. Saiga had been really tired last night so they hadn't talked about everything – this part was new.

"At first on board a cruise ship, the same ship a few days later that Tsukiko herself boarded. It was if she was going on a vacation but I learned that wasn't the final destination. At her last stop, Tsukiko boarded a yacht which, if the sailing plans are true, was headed for America."

"America?!" Rikuo and Kakei asked at the same time.

Saiga nodded and shrugged. "I couldn't find out who owned the yacht despite having the yacht's name and registration number. Nor could I find out if she was traveling alone or with someone. Of course, at any point along the way the boat could stop and pick up someone but no way for me to find that out either." Saiga surged to his feet this time. "I was sorta excited about all the stuff I found out even if we don't know if this woman is the real Tsukiko but telling you guys just makes me realize that we still know absolutely nothing! Dammit!"

All four men sat thinking quietly. Saiga had come back with a lot of details but as he said it all led nowhere. When she disappeared, Rikuo had returned home to a ransacked and bloody apartment. Why, if she was well, why was the apartment torn up? And the blood, was that some kind of threat or warning? If it was, was it for Rikuo or Tsukiko, because Rikuo was clueless as to what was going on.

More questions, all they had were more questions. Had she really sailed to America and how were they to find her if she had? And the biggest question was, if the person in Osaka hadn't been Tsukiko but a look-a-like sent to Osaka to leave a false trail, then where was the real Tsukiko?

With Saiga's return, things were supposed to get better. They should have been able to track Tsukiko, to confirm her whereabouts, possibly talk to her and find out once and for all what had happened. Information, yes they had some but how much of it was reliable? Could any of it be believed?

Finally Kakei spoke. "Looks like we still have a lot of work before us. Rikuo, we're here for you like always. We'll take these facts one at a time, tear them up and put them back together until we find out what's true and what's not. Okay? You've held on all this time and you're strong enough to do it a while longer, right?"

Rikuo had been sitting with his eyes closed but now he opened them. He gaze went from Kakei to Saiga. They'd been with him from the start and they were still willing to help – he knew he could count on them. Then he looked at Kazahaya. Kazahaya had once promised to help Rikuo find Tsukiko. Kazahaya was empathy personified and the eyes that stared back at him, shared his pain. Yes with these three men, Rikuo knew he could be strong.

Kazahaya silently gave Rikuo the answer he so obviously needed and he would be there to support him – for a time. He could only take so much of Rikuo's thinking about and loving this woman while he, Kazahaya sat back and was ignored. A bit more time, he too could be strong for a little while longer…


	3. Chapter 3

Choices

They left the next week. Saiga and Kakei got to spend a few days together before he left for Osaka again but this time Kazahaya went with him. It was a long shot, an extreme long shot that Kazahaya would be able to confirm Tsukiko's identity but they had to try it. Tsukiko's hotel room was their only choice. It was where she had stayed the longest and maybe there was something left of her presence there.

Kazahaya was somewhat glad to be going away but not glad about why he was going. Traveling to a new city was exciting and he wished he could enjoy it but the reason he was going totally took any joy out of the trip.

Before leaving, he and Rikuo had sat down together. Rikuo showed Kazahaya many pictures of Tsukiko, some with him smiling in the pictures. Those pictures had torn at his heart. It looked as if Tsukiko and Rikuo had been happy together. Rikuo hadn't noticed him while he'd looked fondly at those pictures. Kazahaya had wanted to scream at Rikuo to look at him and only him but didn't. He'd sat quietly and let Rikuo explain all the little details of what the two had been doing at the time the pictures had been taken. That was hard but that wasn't all the torture that Rikuo put him through.

Next they had held hands while Rikuo brought memories of Tsukiko in to his thoughts and shared them with Kazahaya. Rikuo wanted to be sure that Kazahaya knew what she looked like, how her skin felt and how she smelled. Then he had given Kazahaya a favorite sweater of Tsukiko's so that if Kazahaya had any doubts, he could hold the sweater and yet again see Tsukiko.

That woman now lived in his thoughts whether he wanted her to or not. He wanted to forget her, to banish her from his mind but he couldn't. Rikuo needed Tsukiko and because Rikuo needed to know what had happened to her and to once again be close to this woman, Kazahaya would help him. Kazahaya would help him because he loved Rikuo.

"Hey you okay?" Saiga glanced over at the boy. He'd been silent the whole drive into the city. Even on the train he'd mostly sat in silence. It was like being around a freaking monk! "Kid! Are you there?" Saiga took one hand off the steering wheel and grabbed the boy's arm.

"What? Are we there?" Kazahaya looked about him searching for the hotel but they were still on the highway. Confused he looked at Saiga.

"What's going on with you? You haven't said more than ten words since we left home. You're acting kinda strange. Did something happen between you and Rikuo, something else?"

Kazahaya looked away from the dark shades and back out at the street. "No, we're okay. I'm…I'm just concentrating. I don't want to lose those memories of Tsukiko. Rikuo's depending on me to find something. I just want to do a good job."

Saiga saw the tremor in Kazahaya's shoulders and knew the boy wasn't telling him the whole truth. Kazahaya wanted to help Rikuo, that was a fact but there was definitely more to it than that. Maybe while they were here in Osaka, he could learn the real truth.

Concentrating on his driving Saiga tried to plan out everything in his head. They'd only be staying a day or two since all he had to do was get Kazahaya inside the suite, after that they could head back home. Using a couple of people he knew that were good with electronics, Saiga planned to bypass security, the staff and the cameras. He knew how he could get into the room but he didn't want to be seen doing it.

Once the kid did his thing they'd take what he'd found and go home. Possibly, Kakei and Rikuo will have found out something by then. They were going to do all they could to trace the things Tsukiko had bought or rather who had given her the money to do her shopping. Kakei was pretty good with a computer and if he couldn't find anything, he knew others who could. With any luck at all, they would finally be able to locate Tsukiko.

Since it was late, Saiga took them to a small hotel for the night. Thinking he could cheer Kazahaya up, he took the boy to an amusement park. It didn't work. He showed no enthusiasm for the rides or the food. Once or twice he saw Kazahaya smile at the antics of some kids but that was it. Finally he took him back to their room.

"Why don't you take a shower? I'm going to make some phone calls and make sure everything's set for tomorrow."

"Okay." Kazahaya tried to smile before disappearing into the bathroom.

Saiga shook his head as he stared at the bathroom door. Even without his special sight, he knew that Kazahaya was in there crying.

* * *

"Lonely around here isn't it?" Kakei asked. They'd seen Kazahaya and Saiga off the night before leaving the two of them to mind the store.

"Damned quiet is what it is." Rikuo pushed away from the counter. "I mean, it was quiet before with Kazahaya the way was but he was here, I could feel him here but it's different now. I keep looking around for him and he's not here. A part of me is missing because he's not here." Rikuo spoke softly then sad eyes rose to look at Kakei. "This must be what he felt. Kazahaya…must have felt like this."

Kakei moved so he was standing before Rikuo. "I imagine he felt much, much worse. He didn't believe you were _ever_ coming back. You told him goodbye and walked away. What you're feeling now is nothing compared to what he went through." The words were hard and cold.

Rikuo stepped back from them. Tears formed and rolled down his cheeks. He knew he had no reason to feel sorry for himself and it looked as if not only Kazahaya blamed him but Kakei too. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Yes, I know you are." Kakei sighed. "I care about you boys but you have to know Rikuo, that what you did really hurt him. I think…I think Kazahaya-kun is trying to forget it all and put it behind him but _you _can't. You shouldn't. That loss and pain you feel - use it. Remember it and use it. You don't like those feelings so do everything in your power to never feel like this again." Kakei wiped a few tears away from Rikuo's face.

Rikuo nodded. "I will. God…I feel…torn. There's Kazahaya still hurting and in pain and then there's Tsukiko out there lost and possibly hurt. I can't seem to focus on one or the other of them and that's not fair." A hand rubbed over his chest as if to ease the pain.

"No it's not fair. Rikuo, I understand that you feel torn but… Let me ask you something, do you love him? Do you love Kazahaya?"

"Yes! Of course I do! How could you ask me that?" Rikuo's body tensed in reaction to Kakei's question.

"I ask because you don't act like it. No you don't!" Kakei spoke loudly before Rikuo could speak. "We are looking for Tsukiko because we all need to know what's happened to her and how whatever's happened to her is going to affect our lives but she's not here and Kazahaya is. You need to treat him as if he's important to you and not just some casual friend to be given only hints of your affection.

Before leaving to help you, he listened to you talk of Tsukiko and endured your fond memories of her. He's helping you with all of this willingly! Most people wouldn't – couldn't do it. Yet because he loves you, Kazahaya sits quietly and listens to talk about her, worry about and wish to be with her again. That's love Rikuo. If you don't do better by that boy, you will lose him."

Rikuo couldn't breathe. His wide eyes stared in disbelief at Kakei. He'd never looked at the situation from Kazahaya's point of view. _God, he must be so hurt! I do nothing but hurt him! I didn't realize…_ Rikuo sank to his knees crying.

Kakei didn't like seeing Rikuo this way but he had to make him understand. Kazahaya loved beyond all reason and would probably give his life for Rikuo and all Rikuo had been doing was taking that love for granted. Rikuo loved Kazahaya but didn't know how to show it or was too afraid to show it. If he didn't soon change his ways and give his all, he would loose it all – again.

* * *

Elevator doors opened silently and Saiga checked the hall before stepping out. Reassured that no one was about, he motioned for Kazahaya to follow him. Looking back he almost laughed because the kid was still grinning. Finally, Kazahaya was acting more like himself. If it got the kid to smile again, he could laugh at me all he wants to, Saiga thought.

"Does Kakei-san know you do that?" Kazahaya whispered as they crept down the hall.

"I didn't do anything wrong and yes, he's aware of it." Saiga was a bit defensive and looking back he could see Kazahaya covering his mouth.

Kazahaya coughed a bit, "You were flirting with her! You even felt her up! Don't tell me Kakei-san approves of that! And – and she did the same to you!" Kazahaya was picturing the scene that had happened a little while ago.

They needed a key card to get in the suite so Saiga decided to borrow a master key from a maid. Luckily they'd come across one just going off duty and Saiga with a swagger in his step had approached her. Fascinated, Kazahaya had moved closer to watch.

Saiga had complimented her on her looks and said he was new to the city and needed a pretty tour guide. The woman just listened to him at first but then decided she liked the mysterious man with the shades. She moved closer until her shoulder was pressed against his chest. Encouraged, Saiga put his arm around her waist managing to feel her ass in the process. Kazahaya had a choking fit when that happened but Saiga ignored him.

Without the maid noticing, he relieved her of her master key while making arrangements to meet the woman in a couple of hours for some fun. The maid decided to end the little tête-à-tête by placing her hand on Saiga's ass and giving it a firm squeeze.

Much to Kazahaya's amusement, Saiga had turned slightly red and stumbled over a few of his words before hurrying off. Kazahaya had to run so he wouldn't lose sight of him.

Saiga stopped when he heard movement behind the next door but turned quickly when Kazahaya's laughter bubbled up out of him. One large hand covered the boy's mouth. He pulled Kazahaya close and held his breath. The door did not open and he sighed. Looking back at Kazahaya he saw eyes lit with laughter and could only smile back at him. "Come on before we get caught." Saiga whispered and still covering Kazahaya's mouth, pulled him along.

The cameras in the hallway had been turned off and the security staff saw only what Saiga's contacts wanted them to see. They were guaranteed only a half hour's worth of time for Kazahaya to do his thing safely, after that they were on their own. Finally at the suite door, Saiga released Kazahaya and used the stolen master key card to enter the room.

Kazahaya slipped in behind him. "I'm going to tell Kakei-san! If he doesn't already know. Man, if only I'd thought to take a picture with my cell!" He wiped away happy tears as he looked at Saiga.

Hands on his hips, Saiga tried to look stern but this was the kid he'd been missing for far too long. "Yeah, like he'd believe you over me! It was nothing, nothing at all."

"Uh-huh, I bet you got hard." Kazahaya teased then looked around the room and it suddenly came to him where he was and what he was there to do. All happiness and laughter was gone like a light switch had been cut off. "Well…I guess I should get to work."

Saiga was sorry to see it happen, if it were possible he'd scoop the boy up and out of there and find some way to embarrass himself just to see Kazahaya smile again but they did have a job to do. They came to Osaka not to have fun but to find Tsukiko.

Kazahaya walked the room touching various objects. The couches, a vase, a table, the TV remote were things most people would touch at some point. Memories and emotions flooded him but none of Tsukiko. Many people had occupied the room since Tsukiko had stayed there. He moved to the bedroom and went to the vanity. Different women stared at him from the mirror but not one was Tsukiko. He got the same results from the bed and from the bathroom.

"I guess it's been too long since she was here." Saiga said in the silent room. He'd watched Kazahaya and could tell the boy was coming up empty. "It was a worth a try but it's been months since she was here." Saiga looked around trying to see if there was something else the boy should touch then checked his watch for the time. Only ten more minutes before their safe window was gone. He was about to tell Kazahaya it was time to go when the kid gasped.

Kazahaya stood with one hand pressed against the window. It was a fantastic view of the city but Kazahaya didn't see it, at least not through his own eyes. He had finally found something of Tsukiko.

Saiga went quickly to his side. All color had drained from the boy's complexion and his breathing was shallow. Worried, Saiga wanted to jerk his hand off the window but wasn't sure if that wasn't the right thing to do. Again he checked his watch, only five minutes left. They needed to leave, now.

"Whoa! I got 'cha. Come on Kazahaya. Hold on to me." Kazahaya had suddenly collapsed. Saiga caught him before he could hit the floor. He lifted the boy up in his arms and hurried through the large suite and out. Not wanting to be seen carrying the kid and have people asking questions, Saiga headed for the stairwell. Once behind the safety of the closed fire door, Saiga sank to the steps cradling Kazahaya in his lap.

"Hey, hey! Come back to me kid. Come on, you're scaring me. Kazahaya!" Lightly he slapped the boy's face and was relieved to finally see the boy's eyes focus on him. "Hey there! You okay?"

Kazahaya recognized Saiga's worried face and nodded. Closing his eyes, he rested his head against the man's strong chest. "It…it was Tsukiko and it…wasn't."

* * *

Kakei sent Rikuo out for some take out. Saiga and Kazahaya were due back soon and they'd closed the store early. When he'd talked to Saiga on the phone, he wouldn't go into any details and Kakei knew that neither he nor Rikuo could wait until the store closed before hearing what Kazahaya had found out. He also wanted Rikuo to have some time to get his emotions together. The boy had promised him that he would do better with Kazahaya, to put him first and actively show his love instead of letting Kazahaya guess about it. Kakei just hoped he would be able to do it.

Hearing the backdoor open, Kakei left his office to go see it if was them. It was! "Welcome home! Safe trip? No problems?" He went to Saiga first, got a crushing hug and a kiss. Then he turned to the pale boy beside him and gave a warm hug to Kazahaya.

"We're good. Where's Rikuo?" Saiga asked as he watched Kakei cuddle Kazahaya close. He'd told Kakei about the kid's reaction to the vision and now Kakei was trying to offer him comfort much in the same way he had.

"He'll be back shortly with some food. Let's go into the apartment." Kakei kept Kazahaya close as they left the store. Sitting next to Kazahaya, Kakei looked over at Saiga. "So did you get her number, Player?" He asked slyly then laughed to see Saiga's cheeks redden.

Kazahaya perked up a bit. "You saw? Player!" He looked over at Saiga and started laughing again. "He wasn't expecting her to feel him up! Did you see him run off? I think Saiga thought she was going to follow him!"

"Mmm-hmm. I saw it all. Tone it down next time or you may end up sleeping on the couch." Kakei was picking at Saiga and Saiga knew it. They both watched Kazahaya laughing; it was one of the best sights in the world.

Rikuo was apprehensive about seeing Kazahaya. He wasn't sure how to act or what to do. He needed to show Kazahaya how much he cared yet at the same time he anxiously wanted to know if Kazahaya had seen Tsukiko. Shuffling the bags of food, Rikuo opened the backdoor and headed for the apartment but stopped before reaching the door.

Kazahaya was laughing – really laughing. It was a sound he hadn't heard in almost two months. Rikuo smiled and felt all his muscles relax. The day seemed brighter just because he was able to hear Kazahaya laugh. He wanted to stand there and just listen but he also wanted to see him, see that happy smile.

"Hey what's so funny? You guys having fun without me?" Rikuo asked cheerfully as he entered the open doorway. He was in time. Kazahaya's eyes shone with humor and there was no sadness anywhere to found on his face and that smile brought in the sun. "Welcome home Kazahaya."

Kazahaya turned to look at Rikuo, his laughter faded away but he maintained his smile. It felt good to smile and forget. "Thanks. That smells good," He looked to Kakei and Saiga. "Can we eat first?"

None of them could deny that smile so they pulled him up and went to eat. There were actually a few more laughs in him as he told Rikuo about Saiga's flirting. For a little over two hours, life seemed to return to normal. Friendship and fun had come back home but of course it couldn't last.

"It was Tsukiko but there was a double too. The woman seen doing all the shopping was the double while Tsukiko was kept in the suite." Kazahaya told them. "She wasn't well enough to go out and have any type of fun."

"Tsukiko was hurt." Rikuo looked down at the floor for a moment before seeking Kazahaya's eyes once more. "Do you…do you know how badly?" Blood, Rikuo remembered the blood.

"Sorry, no. I know she was weak. When she wasn't resting in bed, Tsukiko stood at that huge window that overlooked the city and yearned to be able to go outside. It seemed she stood there for hours with her hands pressed against that window."

"Kazahaya-kun, you said she was kept there. Was she alone or was someone there with her?" Kakei too sounded anxious.

Kazahaya shook his head. They were all waiting so desperately to hear what he had to say. Tsukiko was important to all of them – it hurt. "I'm not sure. What I saw, she was alone but I get the impression there was someone else besides the double in the suite with them.

"What about the double? Did you get a name or anything about her?" Saiga had held his questions in until now. He was carefully writing down the things Kazahaya was telling them.

"Nothing from her or about her, only that she looked a great deal like Tsukiko. She, Tsukiko often stared at the woman in disbelief because it was like looking in a mirror." Kazahaya shivered, it reminded him of what it had been like to look at Kei who shared his face but he forced that memory away. They were focusing on Tsukiko and Rikuo - not him.

"What else? What else did you get Kazahaya?" Rikuo was all but on the edge of his seat as he asked Kazahaya to tell him more.

He closed his eyes not wanting to see the hope and longing in Rikuo's eyes. Facts, he needed to focus on the facts then maybe they'd let him go upstairs where he didn't have to listen to them discuss her. Kazahaya breathed deeply and told them the rest of it.

"She was told about the trip – the one on the cruise and she was happy about that but the yacht, I don't think she knew about that one. No names between the girls were used, each called the other Tsukiko. The fake always told the real one about her day, the shopping and such which only served to depress Tsukiko and make her easier to control. Rikuo – I got the impression she wanted to call and talk to you but she was afraid. Either she was afraid for you or afraid to talk to you, I can't tell. When it came time for her to leave, she still wasn't very healthy but better than when she first arrived there. Tsukiko's attitude was…optimistic."

Kazahaya blinked his eyes open and saw the three men staring at each other, contemplating his words. Unconsciously, Kazahaya began rubbing his hand, it was beginning to ache.

"Something more to ponder, damn." Saiga said as he finished writing. They just couldn't catch a break. "What about you guys, find anything?"

Kakei blinked and looked to Saiga then Rikuo. The boy was totally lost in his thoughts so he spoke about the background search. "Whoever has Tsukiko is untouchable. Seriously, every single lead we came up with led back to an unknown person using a pseudonym or to a dummy company. This man/woman is like smoke – he's there, you can just see him but you can't touch him. There's money involved and influence, lots of both. None of my contacts got any further than I did or were too afraid to try harder. This level of evasiveness is hard to accomplish unless you have the best tech and people working for you. Some said that the work was reminiscent of stuff high level government officials would use to hide information or money." Kakei sank deeper into the couch and crossed his legs. "We were hoping Kazahaya-kun would find what we needed." He looked over at the boy and sat up straighter.

"Kazahaya? Is it hurting?" Kakei scooted closer to him. Kazahaya's eyes were closed and his injured hand was held against his heart while his other hand lightly clasped his wrist. "I'm sorry. We should let you go upstairs and get some rest, you had a long trip."

"Yeah, I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning okay?" Kazahaya stood slowly and looked over at Rikuo who still seemed a little dazed. He'd lost him. He'd lost Rikuo to Tsukiko. "Night."

"Hey, next time we go on a trip, we'll make it a fun one okay kid?" Saiga said trying to offer him some hope. Kazahaya looked exhausted and defeated. It hardly seemed that only a short while ago he'd been smiling and laughing.

Kazahaya didn't speak but gave a half smile as he left. It was time to pick a day. He needed to decide what he was going to take with him and where in the world he was going to go. Going home was out, maybe he just start walking and go wherever his feet took him.

* * *

"Rikuo! Snap out of it dammit!" Kakei stood and went to Rikuo and slapped the boy's shoulder.

"What?" Rikuo was slow to react. He looked up at Kakei but not understanding his anger, he looked to Saiga who just shook his head. Finally he looked to Kazahaya…wasn't there. Rikuo sat up then. "Where's Kazahaya?"

Kakei took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "His hand was hurting him, he was tired and you forgot his existence. He went up to bed. Look Rikuo, I know this information is upsetting but I thought you were going to do better with Kazahaya? He already feels left out since we all know Tsukiko but there's no reason to make him feel so bad that when he leaves the room, you don't even notice!"

"I – I didn't mean to hurt him! It's just…I hoped for…more. He can do so much…but he wasn't able to…find out more." Rikuo stood and started to wander around.

"So he's just a tool to be used?" Saiga asked as he moved before Rikuo and jerked him close by his shirt. "A pet maybe? But you didn't give him a treat for doing his trick! Damn Rikuo, are you so concerned about yourself, so selfish that you couldn't acknowledge him? Thank him?" Saiga pushed him away in disgust.

Rikuo felt the tears fall from his lashes. He saw Kazahaya as had when he'd come in with the food but he couldn't remember how he looked just minutes ago. _He hadn't been paying attention. What was wrong with him? He'd promised to not hurt Kazahaya again but he did, every damn time! What was wrong with him? Was he even capable of really loving Kazahaya?_ Rikuo stumbled over to a chair and cried.

Saiga went to Kakei and they hugged each other. Saiga rested his forehead against Kakei's. "The kid's hand…I think it's time we took care of that problem and drop Tsukiko for a while. We're just going in circles with that so let's do something positive. You did find a way to get rid of that thing didn't you? That _Black Shadow. _The pain should leave if we send that thing packing right?"

Kakei leaned into the embrace. The two of them hadn't had much time together lately and he'd missed his lover's touch. "I think so. He's been touched by that thing twice now. This last time, his hand disappeared into that abyss and I think that's why the mark remains and he has that pain." He looked over at Rikuo who hid his face in his arms as he continued to cry.

"Yes, we've done all we can for now with Tsukiko. Let's focus on Kazahaya and maybe Rikuo can get over Tsukiko when he remembers the danger that Kazahaya faces here and now. I know Tsukiko is very important to him but Kazahaya is so much better for Rikuo, its time he realized that."

"I agree. When we saw Kazahaya's smile…everything was right. All was as it should be, he was happy and so were we. So tell me, what do we have to do?"

Kakei looked up at Saiga with a half smile. "So how do you feel about witches, witchcraft and spells?"

"Say what? Kakei are you serious? Spells?" Saiga was silent a moment then his lips moved to match Kakei's grin. "Well considering what the four of us can do, I guess some people would call us witches. Bring it on and let's send that thing back to hell!"

They felt better committing to something to help the boy they cared so much about. Kazahaya had been through too much these last few months, the least they could do was get rid of the supernatural being that threatened Kazahaya and give him some peace of mind that area of his life but upstairs that same boy was crying as he prepared himself to leave…


	4. Chapter 4

Memories

**Kakei** opened the apartment door and saw the two boys were still in bed but soon after shutting the door, Rikuo lifted his head to look at him.

"Is something wrong?" Rikuo pushed himself up.

"No, relax. Nothing's wrong." Kakei said as he stood looking down at Rikuo. The boy's eyes were still tired and red after crying all night. "Listen, Rikuo, I'm going to take Kazahaya out today. He needs a break from…well from everything. I also want to spend some time with him and give him a chance to just breathe and forget the last few months."

Sitting with his head hanging low Rikuo spoke, "You mean you want to give him a break from me. I bring him down and hurt him and you don't want him around me. Right?" Wet eyes looked up at Kakei.

"Yes, that's part of it." Kakei answered honestly. "You're in a bad state Rikuo and you both need time away from each other but like I said, I want to spend some time with Kazahaya-kun. I'm just as guilty of using him for his gift and this is kind of an apology. None of us have had much time to just be the people we used to be and I want that for him. He needs this, actually he deserves it and it'll be good for me too." Kakei looked over at Kazahaya glad to see him sleeping because he really needed the rest.

"How was he when you came up last night?" Kakei walked over to the next bed and looked down at Kazahaya. He was on his back, one arm thrown over his head with his face towards the wall. Leaning down, Kakei had no trouble seeing the tracks of tears on his face. "Oh Kazahaya." He whispered.

"He was crying of course. I made him cry himself to sleep. We…didn't speak. I couldn't think of anything to say." Standing Rikuo scrubbed his face hard and started towards Kazahaya only to stop, afraid to get closer – he didn't want to hurt Kazahaya anymore. "Yeah, it's a good idea. Get him away from here and me; I'm no good right now."

Kakei looked back at Rikuo and silently agreed. "Saiga will be here to help you with the store. I-I don't want him to see you before we leave Rikuo. Go on and get dressed and I'll fix you some breakfast. Kazahaya should sleep a bit more."

A half laugh escaped Rikuo as he thought of all the times Kazahaya had never heard the alarm go off. "Yeah, he can sleep through almost anything." Sobering, Rikuo gathered some clothes and went into the bathroom. "I won't be long."

Kakei sighed, and went into the kitchen. Their lives had been turned upside down by Tsukiko and she was nowhere to be found. Taking Kazahaya out for the day would in no way solve their problems but hopefully it was a step in the right direction.

**"Kazahaya**-kun wake up. Come on or we're going to loose the morning." Kakei sat on the bed and gently shook his shoulder. Slowly the light-colored head turned in his direction and two eyes blinked up at him.

Kazahaya recognized Kakei but it took him a moment to realize Kakei was actually there next to him. "What? What's wrong?" Automatically he suspected that something was wrong but what could it be this time? Kazahaya looked for Rikuo but saw only his empty bed.

"Shh, nothing's wrong. Calm down." Kakei pushed him down again and brushed the hair out of Kazahaya's eyes. "Rikuo's already gone down to work. Hush, let me speak." He said when Kazahaya opened his mouth. "You are not late for work because today, you get to play hooky with me. You and I are going out to do whatever! We can shop, go to the movies, and go to the park – anything you want!" Kakei smiled brightly then leaned close. "You've done everything we asked of you and I want to give you a chance now to rest and have some fun with me. Are you up for it?"

Kazahaya stared at him wondering if Kakei had had a vision but the man just looked hopeful. There was no curiosity or suspicion in his tone or actions. A smile formed on Kazahaya's face as he realized that he would get his wish to spend some time alone with Kakei. He wanted memories, happy memories to take with him when he left. "Sure! Let me get dressed and we can go! Right? We're leaving right now?" He sat up and almost knocked a laughing Kakei off the bed.

"Yes! Go, hurry up!" He gave Kazahaya a light push towards the bathroom. It was the reaction he'd hoped for. Today they would have fun and forget the past.

They went out to eat first, then shopping. Kakei splurged and bought Kazahaya all new clothes and shoes. They walked the mall doing some window shopping and came across a free concert. Kakei willingly stayed to listen to the rock band and afterwards, Kazahaya turned to him with excited eyes and asked if they could go to a karaoke bar.

Kakei sang horribly on purpose. It was as Saiga had said - to embarrass himself in order to see Kazahaya holding his stomach with laughter was worth it. Together they actually sang pretty well. Next was lunch at McDonalds then on to a park where some kids got them involved in a soccer game. The music store, the toy store and the book store were their last stops before going to a nice restaurant for dinner. After a movie, they finally headed back to the store.

**Kazahaya** was chattering about the action thriller they'd seen when they walked in the backdoor. He let out a peel of laughter that had Saiga coming out of the office door smiling. He watched in pleased silence as the boy moved about reenacting a scene from the movie. Taking Kazahaya out for the day had been the best of plans.

"You timed that perfectly. As soon as I finish the paperwork, you come home. Have fun kid?" Saiga greeted them.

"You got that right. Why ruin my fun with paperwork? Everything go okay today?" Kakei leaned up for a kiss.

"Mmm, smooth as silk. Hey you, answer me!" Saiga caught Kazahaya in a headlock and proceeded to tickle him.

"Yes, yes, yes! Stop Saiga!" Kazahaya couldn't seem to stop laughing. It felt so good to have their attention and to just be himself.

Saiga released him and looked down into his face. "Yeah, you did. So, wanna do it again tomorrow? Any amusement park you want." He'd been thinking about it all day long. If things went well with Kakei's outing, he'd take Kazahaya out too. The kid deserved to have a little more fun and Saiga figured he could use the break too.

"Really? Can we?" Kazahaya looked from one man to the other. Things were working out perfectly for his plan. A whole day with each of them, making memories for the lonely days to come. Kazahaya doubted he would find friends like this again and he wanted to savor his time with them now.

Kakei was tired but a good tired. He hadn't expected Saiga to offer to take Kazahaya out but it seemed like a really good idea. Kazahaya had really let go of all his problems today and had fun. More fun seemed like just what the doctor ordered.

"It's fine with me but I warn you, the Energizer Bunny has nothing on our Kazahaya. You should go to bed now and get some rest, you'll need it." Kakei warned with a grin.

"I'll keep up. Kid, go get one of those tourist guides. We can pick out where you want to go while we have some ice cream." The two of them watched as the delighted boy ran off to the store. "Think it'll last?" Saiga's expression was wary when he looked back at Kakei.

"For a few days at least and that's better than nothing. He had no pain, no flashbacks, nothing but happy smiles today. I didn't mention _Black Shadow._ Let's wait until after you two have your play day. How was Rikuo?"

"In a way, his own black shadow. Depressed and depressing. I told him before he went up about getting rid of _Black Shadow_ and he seemed to come out of his self-loathing for a moment. Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Got it! So what kind of ice cream do you have? Hey, Saiga? Do you like roller coasters?" Kazahaya came back in and pictured Saiga on a roller coaster trying to hold onto his shades, it had him giggling again.

"Only the kiddy coasters and I don't know, let's go find out." Again he pulled the kid close and ruffled his hair. They entered the apartment unaware that Rikuo was at the top of the stairs watching and wishing he could join them.

* * *

**Rides**, games and food, that's what Saiga had set himself up for when he and Kazahaya went out. Rides for little kids, more sophisticated and scary rides for big kids. Video games, shooting, fishing, and guessing games. Takoyaki, cotton candy, konjak, tempura and ice cream. They did as much as they could and ate as much as they could without getting sick. By the time they got back home again, their arms were filled with prizes and enough sweets to rot their teeth – twice! They had gone to five amusement parks.

Kakei laughed when he saw Saiga's drooping shoulders. There was cotton candy on his shades and his mouth was blue. "Ahh! Save me, save me! He has no off button!" Saiga reached out for Kakei.

"I did try to warn you." Kakei backed away from the blue-stained lips.

"No, you just said he had energy, you never said he wouldn't slow down or that he would to drag me around for miles and miles and miles all day long!" Saiga saw a chair and sank into it.

Kazahaya stood with his hands on his hips. "Oh come on, you were right there with me the whole time. There wasn't one ride he wouldn't go on. And the kids loved him! One even put cotton candy in his hair!" Kazahaya laughed at that. "Saiga had tried to cheer some kid by offering his cotton candy and she had wanted to share but missed his mouth completely!" Kazahaya plopped down beside Saiga. "I had fun." It was a simple statement but completely true.

"Good. I did too despite my aching feet. I need a bath." Saiga decided as he looked down at his sweat stained shirt. A huge arm captured Kazahaya for a quick hug. "We'll have to do it again sometime but give me a while to recuperate, okay?"

"Thanks Saiga and you too Kakei, I don't know when I've had so much fun. It was just what I needed." He smiled softly at them trying to engrave their faces at this moment into his memory.

"It was our pleasure Kazahaya-kun. Well, it's late, why don't you go on up, I'm afraid tomorrow is a work day." Kakei rubbed at something on Kazahaya's face.

"I'll work hard, promise. Thanks again…you guys are the best." Kazahaya looked at them fondly again before taking his winnings and going up stairs.

These last two day had been the answer to a prayer and now he had only one wish left. He wanted to make love to Rikuo once more. Kazahaya wanted to be close to the man he loved one last time and it had to happen tomorrow night because he was leaving the day after that.

* * *

**Rikuo** was surprised to wake and find Kazahaya standing over him. He checked the clock and saw he still had an hour before he needed to be downstairs. Checking Kazahaya's expression, he was relieved to see no signs of sadness but warily asked, "What's up?"

"Breakfast. Come on, I cooked already." Kazahaya held out a hand to help him up.

Rikuo looked at the hand and back up at Kazahaya confused. "Kaza…"

Kazahaya shook his head, "Nuh-uh, no. No explanations and no apologies. I had two great days and I'd like to make it three. Let's pretend that everything's good…I want to be happy today Rikuo. Can't we be friends and normal with each other, even if it's only for a little while? Please?" Kazahaya blinked when his eyes seemed a little moister than before and his stomach tightened in fear as Rikuo once again stared at his outstretched hand.

Rikuo wanted things to be normal again and not to just pretend but he also didn't want to ruin Kazahaya's mood. It was true, he'd heard it from Kakei, how upbeat Kazahaya had been and it seemed all he wanted was to continue being happy for while longer. Still Rikuo wanted to apologize for being such a jerk. The urgency of finding Tsukiko was fading because when he thought about it, it almost seemed to him as if she didn't want to be found. He didn't like the continuous questions her disappearance had brought up but he needed to put it away for a while. She was still important to him but this person before him was just as important if not more. Rikuo thought he was finally beginning to get that. Now when he thought of something he wanted do or to share something important he wanted to share with someone, it was Kazahaya he thought of. It was Kazahaya whose happiness mattered because when Kazahaya was happy – he was happy.

Reaching out and clasping Kazahaya's hand Rikuo spoke, "Okay, for today we'll pretend but tomorrow I want to start over Kazahaya. I have a lot of things to make up for and a lot for you to forgive and I hope you will forgive me but until then…" Rikuo kept a hold of Kazahaya's hand as he got out of bed. His other hand came up and stroked Kazahaya's jaw then he leaned close and place a light kiss on the corner of Kazahaya's mouth. "Good morning. What's for breakfast?"

Kazahaya felt a smile bloom on his face and blinked back more tears. "Your favorite! Let's eat!"

**They** made it work. Rikuo teased and Kazahaya laughed and blushed. At work, Kakei and Saiga didn't know what to make of the two of them but if the boys were getting along, they weren't going to question it but they did pray that it would last. It wasn't only that the boys were friendly with each other but they flirted as well.

It was at dinner that Kazahaya learned that everyone wanted to solve the problem of _Black Shadow._ He showed some hesitancy but they all reassured him that they would be with him. It was time, they said, to rid the world of that monstrous shadow. For a few moments, he thought he wouldn't be able to leave as planned but he was safe as they wanted to do the spell on Sunday and by then he would be long gone. It didn't take much to convince them he would do as they asked and even sounded curious about the techniques they would use to kill or at least send _Black Shadow _away. Having dealt with that small upset, Kazahaya could look forward to the rest of his evening.

The TV was on but Kazahaya wasn't watching it. He kept looking over at Rikuo's profile. The turmoil of not finding Tsukiko was still evident on Rikuo's face but it was still a face that would haunt Kazahaya, for he loved it so. Kazahaya mentally shook his head, ridding his thoughts of Tsukiko. There was no room for her here, tonight. This night was for them. He wanted Rikuo, no he needed him. It would be nice if Rikuo made the first move but Kazahaya decided not to wait. "Rikuo…make love to me."

Rikuo's head moved so quickly he should have gotten whiplash. "Huh? Say what? Huh?" He shook his head and stared at Kazahaya. The boy was blushing but laughing at the same time.

"Did you forget how? I want my good day to end on a high note. I want to feel your skin next to mine. Don't you want me…Rikuo?" Kazahaya touched him.

Rikuo couldn't speak. He hadn't expected this to happen, not this soon. Kazahaya had only placed a hand on his chest but already he was rock hard. "Y-you sure? I mean are you really ready for this? We haven't talked…" Kazahaya kissed him, really kissed him. Rikuo opened his mouth and let him. He found his arms circling Kazahaya's back and pulling him close. He wanted Kazahaya. Rikuo hadn't realized just how badly he wanted Kazahaya.

The two of them stripped and laughingly made their way to a bed. Skin touched skin and it was so new and yet so familiar. Tender spots were found and stroked. There were two bodies and yet only one soul. They connected on a level so deep that neither knew whose body was whose. Hours upon hours they made love. Never had it been like this, slow yet urgent, tender yet rough, a moment in time and forever.

Tears again for both of them. "I love you Kazahaya. I love you more than I knew. I'm sorry, so sorry for hurting you the way I did. I…" Kazahaya kissed him again.

"I love you too Rikuo. No talking, not yet…just love me again." Kazahaya couldn't bear the words. Words took away from his joy and he wanted nothing but joy this night. So no more words were spoken only touching and feeling and the storing of lovely memories.

* * *

**It **was early, very early. Dawn was still about four hours away. Kazahaya opened his eyes, he hadn't been sleeping. He lay facing the room and Rikuo was behind him, holding him. For a while time had seemed to stop for them and Kazahaya hadn't wasted or taken any of it for granted but a new day was here and a new beginning for him without Rikuo. Regret filled his heart as he eased from Rikuo's embrace, instantly cold covered his skin and entered his body. Looking down at Rikuo, Kazahaya saw him stir a bit but he settled down in a moment.

Kazahaya turned away abruptly. He couldn't stand there and stare, there were many things for him to do. First and foremost, he went to his closet and found the shoebox which held Kakei's special wooden box. Kazahaya lifted the lid and stared at the charm inside. It wouldn't prevent Kakei's visions but whatever he did see wouldn't be accurate and that would have to be enough. Grabbing a duffle back and a backpack, Kazahaya started packing.

**R**ikuo jerked awake and found his arms were empty. "Kazahaya? Kazahaya?!" For some reason he felt anxious.

"Good morning sleepy head." Kazahaya, dressed stepped out of the bathroom. "Guess I tired you out last night, I was just about to wake you." Kazahaya reached the bed and leaned down to kiss Rikuo's rough cheek.

"Huh?" Rikuo checked the clock and blinked. It was time to head downstairs! Unbelievable that he'd overslept and Kazahaya was up and dressed. He looked up and sighed. "You look fairly rested." Some of Rikuo's anxiety faded away. "I was hoping we could talk this morning – about last night."

"What's to say? It was wonderful." Kazahaya had no intention of talking about anything. Last night had been special and he intended to keep it that way. "Look, I'm going to go on down and…if you want we can talk tonight okay?" Kazahaya made the false promise.

Rikuo's eyes locked onto Kazahaya's. He felt as if something was off but couldn't figure out exactly what. Last night had been wonderful and maybe Kazahaya just wanted to hold onto that for a while. Standing Rikuo traced Kazahaya's lips with his thumb, "Okay, talking can wait until later. Tell Kakei I'll be down soon. I love you, you know that don't you?"

It took all his strength but Kazahaya managed to smile, "Of course you do. What's not to love?" And before anything else could be said, Kazahaya quickly kissed him and rushed out the door.

**"Well** there you are, where's Rikuo?" Kakei asked as he checked his watch.

Smiling Kazahaya told them that Rikuo had overslept. He tried to slip by Saiga but the man stared at him then caught him by the arm and pulled him close.

"You guys did it last night! Yeah, there's that blush! You had sex!" Saiga teased.

"Kakei-san, tell him to quit!" Kazahaya was smiling but it was just shy of a grimace. He didn't know if he could keep up the pretense of being happy with Saiga all over him and watching with eyes that sometimes saw too much.

Kakei was happy for them but Kazahaya was really embarrassed and Saiga was only making it worse. "Let him go Saiga, it's time to open the store. You have all day to tease them both."

"Spoilsport." Saiga said looking over his shoulder at Kakei. "I can't wait for Rikuo to come down. It'll really be fun making him blush."

It was Friday and the store was typically busy at the end of the week and today was no exception. Kazahaya was kept busy and away from Saiga as the first customers came in. When Rikuo finally entered the store, Saiga was waiting for him. With a half smile, Kazahaya watched Rikuo blush furiously and Saiga hurt himself laughing.

They didn't speak of the night before but throughout the morning they often found themselves close to each other and finding ways to touch each other. Before Kazahaya realized it, the morning was gone.

"It's almost lunchtime, what are we having today?" Kakei asked.

"Sandwiches!" Kazahaya said a little quickly and a bit loud. "I feel like a sub. Is that okay?"

"Craving something with some length to it, hmm?" Saiga laughed. "Sure I could eat a sub." Kakei and Rikuo nodded their agreement.

"Okay! So tell me what kind you want and I'll go get them." Kazahaya's body was trembling as he took the orders. Finally he looked up at them, "Right, I should be back shortly unless they're busy." When he took the money Kakei held out, Kazahaya managed to hold the man's hand for a moment. Walking by Saiga he hit the tall man on the arm. Rikuo was back at the register helping a customer so all he could do was wave goodbye to his lover.

Kazahaya slipped upstairs and collected his bags then leaving by the outside door, he went to the sandwich shop. He ordered the sandwiches but asked that three of them be delivered as he had an errand to run. Since they knew Kazahaya well and he was a favorite customer, they were happy to have someone take the sandwiches down to the drugstore. Kazahaya left the shop quickly, he had two more stops to make and they needed to be done quickly.

It was a new age store, the very place they were supposed to visit this evening. Kazahaya needed a box of his own to keep the charm in. It not only affected Kakei's gift but his own as well. Once he was far enough away, Kazahaya needed something to keep it in. As he was about to pay for the new box, Kazahaya saw a crystal. As it flashed in the sunlight, he thought of Kakei and how his eyes looked when he was having a vision. Even though it took more money than he'd intended to spend, Kazahaya bought it.

Next was a delivery service. Kazahaya got a box big enough to put in Kakei's wooden box plus crystal, another package and his letter. A tremor in his limbs could not be controlled nor the few tears that fell onto the sealed envelope.

"You okay?" The guy behind the counter asked.

The voice woke him from the despair. "Y-yeah. Umm, could you tape this up for me? I need this delivered to," Kazahaya's shakily wrote out the address to the store. "To this address at this time." He wanted the package to arrive just before closing. By the time they received it, it would be too late and he would be gone. "Can you do that?"

"No problem. You sure you're okay?" The man watched the pale boy as tears continued to fall.

"I…just lost someone…special to me and I'm sending some…things home." It was true. Kazahaya had lost them all to Tsukiko. "Okay. That's it?" Kazahaya asked as he paid the man.

"Yes, I'm sorry for your loss." The man said but Kazahaya was already heading for the door. Once outside he looked up at the sky and tried to calm down. He wiped away his tears and turned. His feet seemed stuck to the pavement until someone bumped into him. Finally Kazahaya lifted a foot and started walking. In moments he was just another body lost in the crowd on a busy Friday afternoon…


	5. Chapter 5

Shocked

"Where is he?" Rikuo asked Kakei in an undertone. They had a line of people waiting to be checked out but Rikuo was distracted because Kazahaya had yet to come back. It had already been a couple of hours since he'd left to go get lunch. The sandwiches had been delivered but not by Kazahaya. They hadn't heard from him since before he'd left.

"Rikuo? His change." Kakei reminded Rikuo of the customer in front of him. In truth, he was just as worried about Kazahaya but there was nothing they could do just now.

Saiga handed a woman a bottle down from a high shelf and murmured a 'your welcome'. That was it! He was going. "Hey Kakei! I'm going out – to look! Call me!" His voice rang out loudly making the customers stare at him.

Kakei was relieved to hear the loud statement. He nodded and watched as Saiga hurried through the front door. "No, you stay. I need your help." Kakei grabbed Rikuo's wrist to keep him from following after Saiga. "Besides we don't know that anything is wrong. We'll wait." Kakei stared into Rikuo's worried eyes until he got the boy's nod.

"I'll wait but I don't like this. I don't like it at all." Rikuo grumbled and yet again looked to the door as it opened ushering in another customer. "Damn."

Saiga went straight to the sandwich shop and asked about Kazahaya. "How was he? Was he alright? Did he say where he was going? What did he say?" He leaned in close over the counter frightening the elderly owner.

"Whoa, Saiga-san! Look, he was fine. Kudo-kun ordered the subs then asked if they could be delivered because he had some errands to run. That's it. Really, he paid for them, took his sandwich and left. Has something happened to the boy? Not Kudo-kun." The old man worried with a towel that hung at his waist.

Saiga stared but saw nothing other than what the man had said. "Sorry for being so intense, it's just that…he hasn't come back yet. You say he took his sub? Did you notice if he had anything else with him? It might tell me where he went."

"He's just late coming home?" The man laughed. "He's a teenager. Kudo-kun's probably off goofing around."

"No, he's been going through something lately." Saiga explained carefully. "Is there anything else you can tell me?" Saiga again leaned close trying to get the man to take him seriously.

When the owner saw that Saiga was really upset he closed his eyes and tried to think of exactly what happened during the lunch rush. "I'm sorry Saiga-san; he seemed like the same Kudo-kun as always. When he came in it was busy so if he had anything with him, I didn't notice. And since I was the one who waited on him, nobody else would have paid much attention to him either. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks. Sorry for getting in your face." Discouraged he turned to leave.

"Call me when you find him! I'm worried now too. If I see him, I'll send him home okay?" Worry lines creased the older man's face as Saiga looked back and lifted a hand to wave.

For the next few hours, Saiga walked the neighboring streets looking for Kazahaya. If he'd gone back to the store, Kakei would have called him but his phone remained silent. In the pit of his stomach a tight ball of fear was forming. _Had something happened to him? Did this have anything to do with Tuskiko? He'd said something about errands. What errands? Where had Kazahaya gone?_

Twilight was approaching and still there was no sign of him. All this searching was reminding him of when Kazahaya was running from those thugs. _Something like that couldn't be happening again, could it? _Saiga turned abruptly and headed back towards the store. He needed help and plan before continuing and flashlights since it would be dark soon. _Flashlights?! Not Black Shadow!_ Again he turned so he was heading for the warehouse that thing occupied but stopped so suddenly that someone bumped into him and fell down.

"Hey man! Watch where you're…going. Sorry!" The kid saw black shades and a flash of teeth but it was the deep growl that made him decide to get out of the man's way.

"Kakei! Is he home? What? You sure it's from the kid? On my way!" Saiga snapped the phone shut and started running. "Move! Move! Out of my way!" People moved quickly out of his way and stared curiously at the racing man in black.

* * *

Business began to slow down but still no Kazahaya. Kakei left Rikuo to mind the store because he had to meet a deadline to place some orders and he wanted to get a head start on his paperwork, just in case for some reason he didn't get to it later.

When he wasn't helping customers, Rikuo was either looking out the windows or standing in the doorway looking for Kazahaya. Many thoughts kept running through his mind as he waited for Kazahaya to come home.

_Maybe he just needed some time alone. We'd just made love, everything was okay. Surely nothing could have happened to him, not now when they were just starting to work things out. Could the people who had Tsukiko also have Kazahaya? Had he been kidnapped?!_ Rikuo pounded on the doorframe at the thought of loosing Kazahaya in the same way he'd lost Tsukiko. "Where are you Kazahaya?" The only answer he got were strange looks from the people walking by.

Kakei came into the store and saw Rikuo standing half in/half out of the store. Kakei had tried not to think. He didn't want to think of all the reasons Kazahaya hadn't come home but seeing Rikuo so worried and tense, he couldn't stop the thoughts now.

_Had they been wrong to try and cheer him up? They had sort of forced themselves on him but… he seemed like he was having fun. Maybe Kazahaya and Rikuo had moved too fast and it was too soon for them to be intimate. Maybe Saiga shouldn't have teased him so. But that wasn't fair, maybe it had nothing to do with them at all. They hadn't really talked to Kazahaya and tried to find out what he was feeling, just treated him like a child to be amused with a favorite toy. Had he failed Kazahaya yet again? God…where is he? Please let him come home!_

A few more customers came in distracting them for a few moments but as the sunlight receded, fear increased. Kakei kept checking his watch, they had another fifteen minutes before closing but he couldn't wait that long. He was going to close early, call Saiga and they were all going to search for Kazahaya.

"Rikuo lock the door. We're going to look for him." Kakei pulled the phone from his pocket.

"About damn time!" Rikuo stalked to the door but before he could reach it, it opened. "Sorry we're closing."

"Oh, I'm not a customer. I'm delivering a package for a Kakei-san. Just need a signature and I'm out of here." The young man held out the clipboard but Rikuo stepped back and looked to Kakei.

Impatient, Kakei closed the phone and took the clipboard. He scrawled his name quickly and reached for the package. He glanced at it as the delivery guy turned to leave and froze. "Wait! Did you see who mailed this?" In his chest, Kakei's heart fluttered.

"Huh? No sorry, I just deliver'em. Night." The young man left.

"Kakei, what is it?" Rikuo didn't like how pale Kakei had gotten or the look of dread that showed on his face.

"It's from Kazahaya!" Kakei turned the box to show Rikuo the handwritten label. "Hurry and lock the door." Trembling, Kakei made his way to the counter and set the box down. He stared at the ordinary brown box and knew something awful had happened. Kakei looked at the cardboard box and felt a keen sense of loss. _Why? Why hadn't he seen this coming? _Thinking back on the last few days, it was all so obvious. Kazahaya had planned this!_ We were just so pleased that he seemed to come out of his depression. It was too easy! Dammit it had all been too easy! They hadn't taken the time to talk with him – just took him out to play. They'd hurt him and he'd left – Kazahaya was gone!_

"Well?! Open it!" Rikuo demanded. _They must have taken Kazahaya too! This must be their demands…I hope that's all it is. Kazahaya, I'll get you back! _"Kakei open the damned box!" Rikuo reached for it but Kakei snatched it away.

"Wait. We should all be here for this." Kakei finally looked up at Rikuo. "I'll call Saiga and we'll open this together."

Rikuo didn't understand why Kakei looked so sad when he should be anxious. They didn't have time to waste. "Why? We can tell Saiga what their demands are when he gets home. We need to open this and see what they want. We don't have time to wait! Kakei?" Again he reached for the box only to have Kakei back away from him.

_He doesn't understand…God…_ "Rikuo, this is from Kazahaya…not anybody else. He hasn't – hasn't been kidnapped. Kazahaya, I think…Kazahaya has left us."

A blank stare. "Huh? What are you? No! Dammit no! You're wrong! Something's happened to him! Those people – Tsukiko! Those people took him from me! **Kakei…give me…the goddamn box!" **Rikuo rushed him but Kakei was ready.

The man side-stepped Rikuo and tripped him. Rikuo went down onto all fours and turned rage filled eyes up at him. Again he flew at Kakei who backhanded him and using only one hand caught Rikuo's arm and jerked it up behind his back. "Stop it! I won't argue with you. Go! Go upstairs and see for yourself! I'm calling Saiga and then we'll open this together!"

"You're lying." Rikuo whispered. "He wouldn't leave me. Not – not after…last night. You're lying. You have to be!" Tears gathered as he looked over his shoulder at Kakei.

The terrible disbelief on Rikuo's face was hard to see but Kakei thought the teen was starting to understand. Carefully he let go and backed away.

Several hard breaths escaped Rikuo as he got to his feet. His head hung low as one foot moved forward slowly. "He can't. He wouldn't. He loves me!" The last three words were said as he ran out of the store and headed upstairs to their apartment. **"Kazahaya loves me! He wouldn't leave me!" **Rikuo's voice echoed throughout the store.

Kakei watched him leave and fought to hold back his own tears. Carefully he took the box back to his office and collapsing into his chair, finally called Saiga.

Upstairs, Rikuo burst through the door. He saw their apartment. The sunlight was fading but he could see. Everything was as he'd left it this morning. The beds were made and there on Kazahaya's bed were those silly stuffed animals he'd won.

"Kakei is wrong." Rikuo spoke into the silence as he walked in. Everything was normal…except it was too neat. None of Kazahaya's things were scattered about the room – not his music, his books or his clothes. The dresser – Where were his pictures, his comb and brush? A sob crawled up his throat as he went to that dresser and opened a drawer. Empty. Quickly he checked them all and most of Kazahaya's things were missing. "Kazahaya?"

Rikuo checked the closet and the bathroom. Things were missing, little things and necessary things. If Kazahaya was coming back, why were all his shoes gone? Where was his deodorant and toothbrush? "Kazahaya?" He stood in the middle of the room calling for his mate. Suddenly he could feel it, the total absence of Kazahaya. A few of his things remained but _he _no longer lived here. Sinking to his knees, Rikuo pounded on the floor several times. _**"Kazahaya…why?"**_

* * *

Saiga fumbled with his keys but finally got the door open. He hurried in and went to the office. On the desk sat an unopened box and just behind it was Kakei's head. He sat with his head resting on crossed arms and his shoulders appeared to be shaking. There was no sign of Rikuo.

"Kakei? Kakei?" A soft tone seemed needed as he walked into the room. Saiga perched on the edge of the desk and placed a hand on Kakei's head.

Kakei jerked up. He'd been busy going over all that he had and hadn't done for Kazahaya and never noticed that Saiga had come in. "Saiga!" He stood quickly and wrapped his arms around Saiga's neck. "Kazahaya's gone! I'm sure he's gone!" The words were spoken into Saiga's ear and sent chills down the man's spine.

Saiga's muscles clenched at the words. "Gone? What do you mean by gone?!" Saiga pushed Kakei back to look at his face. "Is he…what happened to him?!"

"No! No, sorry. He's alive but…he's left. Look, he sent this box. He disappeared in the middle of a busy afternoon and he's been so depressed and we didn't talk to him or…"

Saiga pulled Kakei close again. He blinked several times and felt his heart pounding. For a moment, he'd thought that Kazahaya was dead. _He's alive but the kid's run away? Kakei's words, were they true? But what about the fun they'd had just the other day? Kazahaya and Rikuo had seemed to be together again. And what about Rikuo?_

"Hold on." Again Saiga looked into Kakei's ravaged face. Tears were ready to fall but Kakei's will held them back. "Did you have a vision? Did you see the kid leaving? Where he went?" When Kakei shook his head, Saiga frowned and stood. "Then how do you know?! Where's Rikuo? You didn't tell him this did you?" Saiga was angry. _Unbelievable! He was talking nonsense! How could Kakei think that Kazahaya had run away and then tell Rikuo when they didn't have any proof._

"It's true. He's…gone." Rikuo stood in the doorway. His face was red from where Kakei had struck him and from crying. "Clothes, some pictures, his freaking deodorant - all gone!" Rikuo stumbled in and sank into an armchair. "I remember...he left me Saiga, with only a wave. He waved goodbye to me." A harsh laugh escaped Rikuo. "Guess it's better than nothing, huh?"

Saiga looked at Rikuo and barely recognized him, so changed he was from this morning. He too remembered how Kazahaya had left. The boy had slapped him on the arm and yes, he'd waved to Rikuo as he'd left the store. Unconsciously, Saiga's hand covered the spot, Kazahaya had touched. "Gone but why? It doesn't make any damned sense!"

The three of them were silent as if waiting for Kazahaya to come in and say it was all a joke but he didn't appear. Their eyes were drawn to the box sitting on Kakei's desk. It spoke volumes in the silent room. Finally, Saiga pulled out his pocket knife and slit the tape. It took another few moments to get his hands steady enough to open the flaps.

Kakei was next to him as he looked inside and they both gasped. Scared by their reaction, Rikuo rushed over to the desk but couldn't he figure out why a wooden box with carved symbols on it would have both of them gasping. There was something else in the box wrapped in plastic but still nothing to cause them both to freeze up.

"What?! What the fuck is it? Has he been kidnapped after all?" That would be better. That he could deal with. If Kazahaya had been taken then he hadn't willingly walked out on him. "Tell me!"

"He remembered. Kazahaya-kun remembered but I had forgotten about it. He knew where I kept this. How long…had he had it? Saiga, he…"

"The damn kid knew exactly what he was doing." Saiga felt some admiration for Kazahaya's forethought. "He wanted to be sure you wouldn't see him. He's not going to make it easy on us to find him. Shit." In a way, pride for how Kazahaya had pulled this off flowed through Saiga along with the total disbelief that neither of them had seen what was going on with him.

"What?! What's so special about that box?" Rikuo was ready to hit something. The two of them knew something and talking about it without explaining anything was driving him insane.

"Do you remember the night you met Aisha?" Kakei began and looked up to see a confused and startled look on Rikuo's face. "You were on a job to take back a pocket watch but Kazahaya-kun had trouble finding it because it wasn't where I'd seen it. My vision had been distorted because of a specific charm. It's a strong charm, I could see the watch but not it's exact location. It also interfered with Kazahaya-kun's powers, he wasn't able to find it by touch alone but had to physically search for it.

"He brought it back with him and when I saw it I put the charm in here. Charms such as these need to be kept locked away when not in use. I knew I wouldn't have any visions as long as it was out. He saw where I kept this box. I wonder when he took it." Kakei too felt some pride in Kazahaya's actions. Usually he did things on the spur of the moment. Kazahaya was a spontaneous person most of the time but not this time. He'd remembered the charm and taken it. He'd picked a day that was usually busy and slipped out of the store for lunch with none of them the wiser as to what he was up to. Kazahaya had fooled them all.

Rikuo's head was pounding as he stared at the wooden box. "So…you won't have any visions of him? Wait a minute! You haven't even opened the thing! How do we know the charm's not still in there? Maybe he forgot or he only wanted to use it to get away this afternoon!" Rikuo liked this theory. Surely Kazahaya had sent the charm back thinking he wouldn't need it anymore. Kakei would have a vision and they'd find him soon. _Kazahaya would be back soon_. Rikuo was nodding already imagining holding him again.

Carefully Kakei picked up the box. The lid was not attached to the box so he had to lift it up. "Oh my." Inside, lying on the velvet lining of the box was a crystal. It was milky white in the very center and clear on the outside.

"Is that it? Is that the charm?" Rikuo demanded. It was a crystal; he knew that but maybe, possibly it was the charm too. He hoped it was the charm.

"No it's not. The charm is gone." Saiga said bursting Rikuo's bubble. He wanted to reach out and comfort the boy but Rikuo stepped away from the desk. "The kid bought this for you." When Kakei looked up at him confused, Saiga explained. "Your eyes, your eyes change when you have a vision. I tried to describe it to him one day. This crystal looks like your eyes when you have a vision. Guess he wanted you to know that he's thinking about you. Crazy kid." Saiga said with affection.

Kakei took out the crystal and held it on the palm of his hand. _My eyes look like this? Kazahaya…_ "It feels warm. This is just like him." A tear slipped from Kakei's eye.

Saiga cleared his throat and reached for the other package. It was something black wrapped in cellophane. He tore it open and shook out the fabric. A laugh escaped him. It was a black apron with a huge yellow smiley face on it but what had triggered the laugh was that the smiley face was wearing shades.

Rikuo had pressed his forehead against the wall, fists on either side pounding the wall as Saiga and Kakei talked. When he heard Saiga's laugh, he turned wanting to know what could make Saiga laugh at a time like this. "It suits you." He said softly. "Kazahaya was thinking about you too. Is there – is there something…for me?" Hope and dread battled within his body.

Kakei sucked in his breath because he could see the desperate hope that Rikuo couldn't hide. The hope that Kazahaya had sent him something too. This time it was Kazahaya who'd left and Rikuo steeped in misery. It seemed Rikuo wanted, no needed some connection to Kazahaya. Kakei hoped the box wasn't empty.

Saiga looked somewhat guilty as he carefully lay down his apron. He leaned over to look inside the box and indeed there was something else. "There's something – a letter." Taking out the letter, Saiga also lifted the box and shook it. "Just the letter and it's addressed to…all of us." He watched as Rikuo swayed looking as if the merest breeze would send him to the floor. Saiga handed the letter to Kakei, went to Rikuo and helped him to sit down. He joined him on the couch and held Rikuo's hand. "Kakei?"

Kakei nodded, he would read the letter. Still holding the crystal in his hand, Kakei slit open the envelop. As he took out the folded papers, he noticed the paper was damp. Automatically he knew that it was Kazahaya's tears that wet the paper. It was getting harder to hold back his own tears each time he thought of Kazahaya out there alone because they had been too caught in Tuskiko to pay any attention to him.

Sitting down across from the two men, Kakei opened the papers that appeared to have been torn out of a notebook. The writing was shaky and the ink a bit smeared.

Dear Kakei-san, Saiga-san and Rikuo,

There is much I would like to say about how much you've changed me for the better but I don't have the time. Being with you all has made me a stronger person. I've learned a lot from you. I know now how to take care of myself and how to survive what's to come.

You should know by now that I've gone. Sorry to leave when the store was so busy but it was best for me. Thank you Kakei-san and Saiga-san for giving me a home when I needed one. I love you both. I hope you liked the things I sent and that you'll remember me well when you look at them.

Rikuo, I love you most of all. You were the answer to my heart's wishes. I'm just sorry that I wasn't yours. Tsukiko owns your heart and most of your love. I know you loved me but not enough. I need more. I didn't get you a present because I didn't know what would best express my feelings for you but I left some things behind and hopefully you'll think of me fondly when you see them.

Tsukiko is important to you all, I know that now. She's more important to you than I'll ever be and I don't want to live in her shadow. I hope you'll soon find the answers you need. Sorry I wasn't more help to you. Forgive me. Please find her and live happily. I wish you all the best and please know I'll never find anyone who'll replace any of you in my heart.

Oh, don't worry about Black Shadow, with me gone maybe it will just go away. I plan to go far away where it can never hurt me again. I must go now. I'll miss you a lot and I'll never forget you guys.

Your friend always, Kudo Kazahaya.

Minutes went by after Kakei stopped reading. Each was lost in the words the teen hadn't been able to say to them in person. He written simply and without blame but his pain could be felt by all of them. Kazahaya had felt left out; a fifth wheel as far as Tsukiko was concerned. They'd messed up and he hadn't given them the chance correct that mistake.

"Stupid, stupid boy!" Kakei's hand shook the letter he held. "If he'd only spoken up! Why put himself – why put all of us through this because of a misunderstanding?!"

"Kakei," Saiga agreeing with him. "Damn, I don't like this any better than you but his emotions are fragile and have been since before he ever came here. You know that better than any of us. We don't have time to be angry with him. We made a mistake and now we have to fix it. Don't we Rikuo?" He addressed the silent man at his side.

Rikuo's hand held tightly to Saiga's as he stared down at nothing. "I don't…know. I hurt him. Now Kazahaya's…left me. Maybe we should…let him go. I want – I want Kazahaya to be…happy. If he's away from me…maybe he will be." Finally he looked up at them.

There was a forced smile on his face. Rikuo's eyes were too wide and his body was stiff as a board. "We should let him be. He'll be happier without me. He deserves someone who will really love him." The words had sped out of his mouth. It was if he said them fast enough then they wouldn't hurt as bad. A tremor shook him and Saiga couldn't stand looking at him. He gathered Rikuo close and rocked him.

Kakei stared at the two of them. They were each coming apart at the seams. Kazahaya was gone and Rikuo was falling apart. Tsukiko had left under mysterious circumstances and Kazahaya believing that he couldn't measure up to Tsukiko, had taken off. _Where had they gone wrong and how in God's name were they going to fix it?_

Night fell as they sat there unsure of exactly what to do. Kazahaya was gone. They couldn't reach out and touch him but each saw him in their minds. When he'd first arrived, Kazahaya had been shy and scared but then he'd changed into a funny, happy person to be around. And just recently he'd changed again and became sad and withdrawn because of their carelessness.

Nothing was the same – _they_ weren't the same without him. They wanted Kazahaya back. Even Rikuo despite his words, wanted Kazahaya back but it was difficult to find the will to move because of the mistakes they'd made and with each second they sat still, the one they wanted got further and further away…


	6. Chapter 6

Wind

**R**ikuo let himself into the apartment. He stood in the dark for a moment before moving to turn on a lamp. He couldn't deal with the bright overhead lights which would emphasize just how vacant this place now was. Rikuo blinked when the small light came on. He was alone but he'd already known that. The apartment had spoken to him as soon as he'd opened the door. It said – empty.

He didn't allow himself to look around but went into the kitchen for something to drink. The water felt so good as it eased the dryness of his throat. It was then that he realized that he hadn't eaten or drank anything since lunch. Checking the fridge, Rikuo couldn't find anything that didn't have to be cooked and he just didn't have the energy for that when he noticed the jug of milk. Kazahaya had gotten that to use with some cereal he'd bought.

Looking around, Rikuo spotted the brightly decorated box and decided on that to eat. He'd been excited when he'd bought that cereal, Rikuo remembered. It came with a prize. Rikuo wanted to smile but felt he'd crumble to the floor if he did, so instead he poured a large bowl of the kid's stuff, poured milk over it and ate. He wasn't really hungry but knew he should eat something therefore he did with mechanical precision. Scoop, chew and swallow.

Other than the sounds of chewing and the spoon hitting the bowl, the place was silent. It was so silent that it was deafening. Rikuo finished as quickly as possible, put his dishes in the sink and went to the bathroom. He didn't look for the things he knew would be missing and with his eyes down, got ready for bed.

Lights out he moved to get in his own bed but couldn't do it. He turned and went to Kazahaya's bed. The stuffed animals stared at him with accusing eyes. Quickly he piled the animals in a chair and turned back the covers but before getting in, he retrieved a large panda bear. Rikuo climbed in and settled down on Kazahaya's pillow.

This was all he had now, all that was left of Kazahaya – his scent on the sheets and these stupid stuffed animals. The panda was squeezed tight and as Rikuo finally drifted off to sleep. Glass eyes seemed to twinkle in sympathy as the panda performed its duty and offered comfort. It lay still and let its fur soak up tears as the boy cried in his sleep.

* * *

**"T**hink we should have let him go up alone?" Saiga asked Kakei in the darkness of their bedroom.

"It's what he wanted and what could we do for him really? Rikuo's at a crossroads right now. If he doesn't figure out his feelings before we find Kazahaya then he never will. At least we know he still cares deeply for Kazahaya. Rikuo didn't hesitate to help us tonight. Hopefully he'll sleep after all the walking we did."

_**Earlier…**_

They had sat in a stunned fog for nearly half an hour without moving and it was only because the phone rang that they moved at all. Each jumped and hoped that it was Kazahaya on the other end. Kakei had bumped hard against the desk in his hurry to pick it up.

"Kazahaya?!" It was obvious in the way his shoulders fell that it was not him. "Sorry. Oh yes, Hikari-san! No, no we won't be coming by tonight. I'm afraid we won't be coming by at all." Hikari-san was the owner of the new age store they were going to visit to pick up the supplies needed to get rid of _Black Shadow._

Kakei gave a brief explanation as to why they wouldn't be visiting. As he talked to her, his eyes went to the small wooden box. Kazahaya didn't know where to buy crystals and if he ever wanted to use his own powers again, he'd need a similar box! "Hikari-san? Did a teenager come in to your store this afternoon and buy a box or something similar that could block the power charms and – and a crystal?!" The words rushed out of Kakei.

On the couch, Saiga sat up. He'd figured it out too as soon as he realized who was calling. The kid had to have gone there to buy the crystal! He looked over at Rikuo who still looked out of it. Saiga squeezed his hand. "Hold on Rikuo, I think we just got our first clue."

"He looks sort of like me. He would have had bags with him like he was traveling and oh, on his hand and forearm, an Ace Bandage! His fingers would have been discolored, almost black in color." Kakei listened in silence then turned with a smile to Saiga. "Yes, yes, that was Kazahaya! He was the reason we were coming tonight!"

Hikari-san was a friend who like the rest of them, had a special gift. Kakei had previously told her of the shadowy-entity that had killed a person and now wanted a friend of his. She'd been only a little worried about the entity since it was confined to one place. Hikari felt it was no great threat since the warehouse could be labeled condemned and in that way keep people out. Plus the fact that Kakei and his friends were soon to cast a spell and send it away but now after learning about Kazahaya, she was really worried. Kakei hadn't mentioned that this person had been partially inside it and now carried its mark. This was a problem.

Kakei lost his smile and sank into his chair. He listened in growing horror to what Hikari had to say. Occasionally she would ask a question and when she heard the answer; her next words would send him even lower.

Saiga knew something was wrong but he could only tell so much from Kakei's side of the conversation. In a way he didn't want to know the things that had Kakei looking so sickly. Again he glanced at Rikuo, glad now that the boy wasn't listening.

"Yes, we'll begin looking now. Thank you. Yes, we'll be in touch. You won't go alone? Good, then let me know. Yes, goodbye." The receiver missed the base and the dial tone filled in the silence.

Saiga made Rikuo comfortable by laying him down on the couch then went to hang up the phone. "More bad news I take it? I don't know how much more I can take right now." Saiga perched on the desk next to Kakei. He sighed, "Okay, tell me." Saiga listened grim-faced to the new information.

Hikari had noticed the young man with the bags and bandaged hand. He'd know exactly what he'd needed and she'd provided him with one. Just as he had been about to pay, they boy had seen a crystal that gave him a moment of pleasure for he'd smiled softly. The smile didn't last and faded quickly but he added the crystal to the box. While she'd rung up his purchases and taken his money she'd been able to see his depression and had gotten a bad vibe from him. His aura had seemed like it was being suppressed by a dark shadow. It had made her shiver. The teen left soon after and she'd been relieved to see him go.

Now knowing that the shadow had taken part of Kazahaya inside of it, the two were now connected. The pain he felt was the shadow reaching out to Kazahaya. Neither the pain nor the marks would ever fade unless the monster was destroyed. But that's not all, now that a person had been swallowed; the shadow now would crave more human agony and flesh to feed on. It would grow. It was searching especially for the one that got away but would swallow any that got too close. Kazahaya's pain would get worse as it called out to him and he would gradually loose all use of his hand, possibly his whole arm.

Because of the danger the shadow now represented, Hikari wanted to do a spell that would keep the shadow confined. She belonged to a coven and they would do what they could to hold it there inside the warehouse but there was no guarantee how long their magic would hold out against such a supernatural creature. In the end, only Kazahaya would be able to either send it away or destroy it. He would need to once again face the thing that threatened him and perform a banishing spell.

Rikuo had actually been listening and now a low moan escaped him. Curling into a fetal position, he covered his face with his hands. Even if he had been able to truly let Kazahaya go, he would definitely have to find him now. Rikuo couldn't let Kazahaya live a life of constant pain and danger. He wanted him alive and happy but first they had to find him and save not only him but everyone as well.

"You said it." Saiga commented on Rikuo's moan. "Are you sure we aren't all dreaming? Maybe this is some Godforsaken nightmare we're all trapped in! If we could just go back to few months ago…"

Kakei took off his glasses and laid his head on Saiga's thigh. "I wish, I really wish it was just something we could wake up from but if we don't find Kazahaya and bring him home, he'll be crippled and people could die." He stayed there for a few more minutes drawing strength from Saiga and getting his thoughts in order.

"Okay. Saiga, I need you to call Seki. See if he can put out an APB or something on Kazahaya. I'll go find some pictures of him and make some copies. The three of us are going to hit all the train and bus stations in this damned city and find out where he's gone. Hopefully I'll get a vision soon. Yes, it will be off but maybe I can see a sign or something to tell me where's he's been or where he's going." Kakei stood and headed out. Saiga picked up the phone and started dialing while Rikuo held himself tight and prayed Kazahaya would be okay until they found him.

_**The Present…**_

"You know I never realized how many damned buses and trains this city had before today. Yeah, I used them but I never really thought about them before. The kid could have gone to any station and gone almost anywhere in the country! He really has left hasn't he? He wouldn't try to hide here in the city where we might just come upon him would he?" Saiga asked as he stared up at the ceiling.

"No. Kazahaya left this city. He doesn't believe we care so he left." Kakei sighed. "He planned everything so well. Of course he's had weeks to do so. I think – I think it was the visit to Osaka that pushed him over the edge. He must have connected in some way Tsukiko, learned her feelings for Rikuo and then there was Rikuo telling Kazahaya all about himself and Tsukiko together – it was just too much for him to bear." Kakei looked over at the bedside table where he'd laid the crystal. Even in the darkness of the room, it seemed to shine.

"We didn't help much either, pushing him to use his power and talking only about her. Twenty/twenty hindsight is a bitch! Well at least we were able to post his picture in all the stations. Tomorrow we go back and talk to the staff and maybe someone will remember him that is if he didn't change his appearance." Saiga grimaced. He had taught both boys how to hide in case they were ever in trouble on a job but now that lesson was coming back to bite them.

"But Seki wasn't able to put out a nationwide search for him. He's old enough to be on his own and we did all we could to keep him out of the charges brought against Osawa's people. We won't be able to count on the police for any help." Kakei picked up the crystal, it pulled at his soul.

"Not official help but Seki put his picture out there anyway and his friends said they would keep an eye out. It's better than nothing. I suppose our greatest hope is you. All we need is for Kazahaya to put that damned charm away and then you can find him." Silence. "Kakei?" He felt the body next to him go stiff. Saiga sat up and turned on the light. Kakei was having a vision.

At first all he could see were two hands but then recognized that it was Kazahaya! He could tell because how the hands looked. One hand was marred by _Black Shadow's _touch. Kakei tried looking around but quickly realized that he was _seeing_ through Kazahaya's eyes! The boy was staring down at his hands which held his CD player. It must be on but Kakei couldn't hear any music. He tried to gather clues from what he could see. Kazahaya was traveling, obviously. He got the impression of scenery passing quickly – that meant a train! Kakei waited but Kazahaya never looked up that so Kakei could see any people or the train's destination. The only things to see were two trembling hands, then one of them moved and Kakei blinked furiously because it approached his/Kazahaya's eye. For a moment he couldn't see but then the hand was removed and he looked down at tears covering the fingers. And then Kakei was back with Saiga.

Saiga watched as Kakei's eyes changed to match the crystal on his palm and if he wasn't mistaken – the damned thing was glowing! At one point, Kakei blinked several times and a tear escaped his eye. That didn't usually happen. Impatiently, Saiga waited for Kakei to come back to him.

"Kazahaya." His eyes changed back to normal as Kakei spoke the name. When Saiga's worried face filled his vision, Kakei reached for and held on to the man. "I saw him. No…I was him. I was Kazahaya." Kakei shivered.

"Say what? Uh, what did you just say?" Saiga pulled back and watched as Kakei flopped back onto the pillow.

Kakei looked down at the crystal still in hand then sat excitedly. Maybe, just maybe… "Saiga! This connects me to Kazahaya! The vision – I saw through Kazahaya's eyes!"

Saiga backed up as Kakei crawled forward. "Wait, wait. Calm down and tell me what you saw." Saiga grabbed Kakei's shoulders before they both kept going and fell off the bed.

Again Kakei looked at the crystal then closed his fingers over it and brought the hand to his heart. "The vision was so clear, I could see his hands. I saw him holding his CD player and I know it was his hands because of his bandaged hand. But now, yes I recognized the clothes he was wearing because I'd just bought them for him!" Kakei sat back on his heels and brought a hand up to his cheek. "He cried a bit, I guess I did too. But Saiga isn't wonderful? If I'm connected to him then we should find him that much faster!" Kakei's face was full of hope as he smiled at Saiga.

Saiga stared at the bright look on Kakei's face. It hurt to see so much hope and know that he was the one who was going to take it away. His eyes had seen the problem even before Kakei had finished speaking. "What time of day was it?"

"Huh? What does that…?" Kakei's heart faltered. He frowned as he tried to remember what he'd…seen. But he hadn't seen much at all really. Kakei closed his eyes and thought on how Kazahaya had never once raised his eyes. _Had he done that on purpose?_ Kakei shook his head in denial and tried again to see the train. No lights! "It must have been daytime. Late afternoon maybe. It had to be because there were no overhead lights on and- and I could see the blur of buildings and trees through the windows!"

Saiga took the hand holding the crystal, "And what time is it now Kakei?" He watched as Kakei frowned and turned to look at the bedside clock. "It's 4am. It's…4 in the morning." He looked to the window and saw it was still dark outside.

"Your vision was probably of when he left yesterday afternoon. It's an old vision. The charm is in effect. It's not going to show you exactly where or when the kid is." Saiga saw the doubt in Kakei's beloved eyes.

"But the crystal, I can see what he sees. That should help!" Kakei wanted to find Kazahaya badly. It was true, in some indefinable way; the crystal connected him to Kazahaya. Never had he seen through a person's eyes before. This small piece of rock connected him to a boy who was like his son.

"Maybe it will but not enough. If you can see what he sees, then Kazahaya will have to be looking at something to give us a clue. You said he was staring down, what if – he was looking down on purpose." Saiga sighed but smiled too. "He's been very smart in the way he left. He knows how your visions work, granted he couldn't know that this crystal would let you see what he sees, but he may be going out of his way to not look at signs or be near them. He could choose to sit where he wouldn't see landmarks that you would recognize. There are endless possibilities in the way he could mess with your visions without his even trying and the biggest problem is that damned charm. I think that until he locks that thing away, we'll have nothing definite to go on." Saiga watched as tears slipped out of unshielded eyes. Unable to stand Kakei's tears, Saiga pulled him close.

"I know you're right but…I was just…so sure. I thought we could…find him now." Kakei's logical brain had heard all of Saiga's words and accepted the truth of them. If they didn't find him just by old-fashioned searching then they would have to wait until the charm was put away then for he, Kakei to have a more accurate vision.

"Hey, Kakei? We'll still know how he's doing. You'll be able to keep track of his well being and if the mark gets worse. That's important too; we won't worry so much if we know he's well. Right?"

Kakei rested his head on Saiga's shoulder and nodded. He wanted more but he'd take this. Kazahaya was fine, if sad and lonely. Kakei would have to be vigilant during the visions to be sure he saw all that he could. He wouldn't let go of the hope that they would find their child soon.

"Come on, let's get some rest. We still have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow, umm today. Man, it's getting so the days are running together." Saiga settled down, turned off the light and wrapped an arm around Kakei. "It's going to be okay, we'll get him back and save the city too. Ha, guess we'll be real live heroes. Without the tights, thank God!" As Saiga planned, he got a small laugh out of Kakei. They relaxed and let their worries and weariness fade for just a little while.

* * *

**R**ikuo left yet another train station. Kakei had told him of his vision so they decided to concentrate on only the train stations. He was talking to all the tellers, showing them Kazahaya's picture and requesting to see their security videos. Most were cooperative, some needed bribes and one man he'd hit – jerk. Rikuo had let loose some tension by popping that asshole who thought he was too good to help someone. Unfortunately, he didn't learn anything and would either have to go back and break in or Saiga would take care of it because there was no way Rikuo was going to apologize to him.

Rikuo got back in the car. He was so tired, worried and lost. He was lost just as Kazahaya was. The three of them had split up a list of the train stations and took turns going to each one. Kakei had gone out this morning and Saiga would go out tonight. Right now it was his turn.

It was hard not to stare at Kazahaya's picture. Even though it was a black and white copy, it was still able to show the teen's absolute joy. Rikuo couldn't remember when the picture was taken but he wished they were back there again. Turning the picture over Rikuo put the key in the ignition. He needed to concentrate on the search and not the longing in heart. Kazahaya needed saving and Rikuo wanted to at least be there to save him if not love him the way he should be loved.

Getting back to business, Rikuo marked this station off his map. Laying down the map the looked at he throngs of people and wondered how anyone other than Saiga could pick one teenager out of the mix on a busy Saturday afternoon. This searching of every train station seemed hopeless but it was all they had to go on. They couldn't even rely on Kakei's visions.

Kakei had seen through Kazahaya's eyes. Rikuo was still in shock over that. When Kakei had told him, it had shaken him to his core mostly because he was jealous. Kakei and Kazahaya had a bond in that crystal. He and Saiga had both held the thing but for them it was just another stone. To Kakei it was warm and alive. It wasn't fair. He wanted to be the one that shared something with Kazahaya, to share something that made his not being here bearable.

They'd call Hikari-san first thing and asked about the crystal. Was it special? Why did it affect Kakei and no one else?

Hikari-san had a really simple answer. Kazahaya and Kakei both had visions – different kinds of visions but it was a connection between them. Also Kazahaya had held the crystal tenderly and thought of Kakei and Kakei had done the same. Crystals by their very nature were mystical. In this case it provided visions through Kazahaya. It was unknown to her whether or not Kazahaya knew Kakei was with him, only Kakei would be able to tell once he'd had more visions.

She also imparted that she and her coven had visited the warehouse. _Black Shadow_ had come to life the minute they'd stepped inside. Using lights, as they'd learned from Kakei and protection spells, the coven had approached the entity. It had again called for Kazahaya. Calling upon their Goddess, they had cast a spell and as they suspected, the banishment did not work. They were unable to cast it from this world but the next spell did manage to somewhat restrict its movement. It could no longer affect any other rooms within that warehouse, only the room where it dwelled. But, Hikari-san did not think the spell would hold for very long – a week or two at most before the entity would regain its lost territory and start moving out and seeking the one that got away. Kazahaya was needed. He was the answer to the end of _Black Shadow._

There was a boom from the sky above snapping his attention back to the present and Rikuo looked up to see threatening clouds. A storm was coming, possibly a bad one. Rikuo thought of Kazahaya out in that snow storm that first time. He had been close to dying from cold and exposure. "Where are you Kazahaya? Are you somewhere out in this? Please get inside, stay warm and take care of yourself until we find you." He sent the words out and hoped they reached his friend's ears.

Rikuo finally started the car. He still wasn't sure what he would do once he'd found Kazahaya. He'd hurt him so much but he couldn't deny that he loved him either. Love could destroy, he knew that. Loving Tsukiko had almost destroyed him and he had no wish to destroy Kazahaya any more than he already had.

The wind blew so hard that Rikuo had to tighten his hands around the steering wheel to steady the car. It howled around the car and surrounding buildings. Wind. Kazahaya. His name meant wind. You couldn't capture the wind. It came without warning; it got in your face. Sometimes it was light, at other times it could knock you down. And then it was gone like it had never been there at all. Kazahaya – the wind.

"I'll chase you _Wind_ no matter where you may blow. I'll chase you to the ends of the earth." Rikuo promised.

* * *

**K**azahaya stepped off the bus as the first drops of rain hit the ground. Briefly he looked around the empty lot and spotted a diner across the street. He fast walked to towards it. He could get out of the rain and see if there was somewhere he could sleep in this little town. Before he could reach the door, a fierce wind stopped him in his tracks. All Kazahaya could do was stay still and let it blow. He covered his face with one hand, trying to breathe as air was forced down his throat.

_Stay warm. Take care. I'll chase you._ Kazahaya tried to raise his head to look for the source of the words but the wind wouldn't let him. Those words seemed to flow along with the wind. They went into his ear and pounded against his eardrum until his head throbbed from the force and then suddenly the wind was gone. He blinked rapidly for now he was crying. _It had been Rikuo voice! Rikuo had said to stay warm and that he'll chase me!_

Rain was falling steadily now but Kazahaya didn't move. After a moment, he let out a harsh laugh. "I've always had a damned good imagination. Well, I guess it will take me time to get over him." He spoke aloud to himself, needing to hear the hard, cold truth. "You may look for me for a short time but not chase. I don't…mean enough to you for you to chase after me." Rain soaked his hair and slid down the back of his neck. People inside the diner stared at the young man talking to himself out in the rain. "I didn't say the words before but I guess now's the time. Goodbye…Rikuo." Kazahaya let the rain wash away his tears then continued on to the diner.

He had planned to stay here for a while but after that little episode, Kazahaya decided to get back on the road again. He needed to put more distance between himself and what his soul wanted…


	7. Chapter 7

Adjusting

**A**s he dressed, outside the birds sang good morning to the world. He smiled and smiled even more because he was able to do it now. He brushed his teeth and rinsed before yet again looking at himself in the small mirror. It was strange, his new look but he'd left his old life behind and changes had been necessary.

His hair was short now, still wavey but short, stopping just above his ears. He was tanned after spending so much time outside. In fact, he believed that anyone who saw him now from his old life would never recognize him. He paused but there was no twinge of pain in his heart at thinking that.

Carefully he sat down on his just made bed and set about taping up his arm. That was the only lingering part of his past he could not let go of. It still pained him. His fingers were so dark now that they looked burned. It wasn't just his hand and wrist anymore either. The mark had traveled all the way up to his elbow. Luckily it hadn't kept him from working and that he had an understanding boss.

"Kei? Hey, Kei? You ready for work?"

"Yes sir! Here I come!" Quickly he finished wrapping and securing the waterproof bandage and grabbed his jacket. Kazahaya opened the door of the little shack where he lived and greeted Izanagi-san. "Morning!"

"Morning Kei. All set? Need help with your arm?" Izanagi-san was about forty but looked fifty since he spent most of his life outside and on the water. He ran a fishing boat for tourists. This season had been particularly busy so when young Kei showed up needing work, Izanagi-san was glad to hire him even if he was somewhat crippled.

Kei got along well with the tourists and worked hard even when in pain. He liked the teen and so did his wife. She was constantly feeding him saying that he was too thin. In the month and a half, Kei had been with them, she'd only managed to put a few pounds on him but he gained a lot of muscle from his hard work.

"I got it, thanks. So will we be busy today?" It had been an easy choice of name. Kei was a name he would always respond to and the name Kazahaya had needed to be put aside for a little while.

Kei lived in a little coast town. It consisted mainly of the people who lived there with the occasional fishing groups and other tourists providing income for the town. The locals had been a little wary of him at first when he'd arrived looking dirty and worn and bruised. Izanagi-san had found him sleeping on the beach behind a dune and taken him home. Once he'd gotten cleaned up and been around for a while, it hadn't taken long for the rest of the people to accept him.

It was here in this little town where he learned to live again. He'd introduced himself as Kei and started over. There wasn't time to be sad when he was working. Learning how to fish and taking care of a boat didn't allow him time to think or to worry. It also helped that these people liked him. They didn't know a thing about him yet they took him in and cared for him. Kei blossomed under their attention. Here, he felt wanted and needed just for being Kei.

He felt like he belonged here now and was wondering if he could make it permanent. But if he couldn't, that was okay too because he'd learned to let go of the past. He'd gotten better and now he knew could live in this world without Rikuo. Yes he still missed him. He'd left part of his heart behind in Green Drug Store and even though he was incomplete, Kazahaya found he actually could live without it.

Together he and Izanagi-san walked out to the boat and settled down to eat the breakfast his wife had sent along before starting work. The sun was coming up and the fish were biting – it was going to be a good day.

* * *

**R**ikuo looked up to see a familiar face enter the store. He didn't smile much these days but for her, it wasn't hard. "Good morning, Hinata-kun." 

"Rikuo-kun! How are you?" She leaned over the counter and offered her cheek.

A small chuckle bubbled up out of Rikuo as he leaned over to kiss the smooth cheek. Hinata was such a friendly girl. She was originally Kazahaya's friend but had quickly captured all of their hearts. Lately she'd been coming by a lot and Rikuo always looked forward to seeing her. In many ways, she and Kazahaya were a lot alike – sometimes with her around, it was like he was still here.

Hinata looked around the store but Rikuo was the only one working. "Is he still not back? When is Kazahaya-kun coming home? I miss him." She pouted and folder her arms.

"Hello. Don't you look pretty today?" Kakei commented as he came in with his clipboard. He too leaned down and kissed her as she came to him and wrapped and arm around Kakei's waist.

"Thank you but what I want to know is when Kazahaya-kun is coming back? You said he went to some rehab center because of his arm but that was months ago! He doesn't write or call. Are you sure he's okay?" Wide, worried eyes looked up at Kakei.

He hated lying to her but felt she would worry even more if she knew Kazahaya had run away and why. They'd come up with that story to explain Kazahaya's prolonged absence. Everyone had seen the boy wearing the bandage so the excuse of rehab was readily accepted. It was only people who had taken a real liking to Kazahaya who kept questioning why he wasn't back yet. Hinata asked about him every week.

"Well, he was getting better but had a slight relapse so it's taking longer than expected. He had to stop all his exercises and give his arm time to rest. We don't know when he'll be well enough to come home."

She frowned up at him. "Okay but why hasn't he called me? You did tell him I wanted to talk to him?" Hinata asked.

Rikuo was glad she was questioning Kakei instead of him. He found it hard to lie to her wide-open, innocent face. Even now while Kakei told the lie, Rikuo was staring out the store windows. Not only so he didn't have to face Hinata but because he was always looking for Kazahaya to come home to him.

"I told him but he says that he wants to concentrate on getting better. Kazahaya-kun feels if he talks with us he'll want to come home and his arm won't get better that way." Kakei shrugged and smiled at Hinata hoping she believed the lame excuse.

"I…guess I understand that. He'd get homesick if he talked to me." She looked down and played with a button on her top. "I want Kazahaya-kun to get better so I guess I'll just have to wait. Kakei-san you better tell him to hurry up or I'll be mad at him! He owes me! We had plans for the movies, karaoke, and a couple of concerts. If he doesn't come home soon I'll never forgive him!" Hinata stood with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, I'll tell him! I'll tell him!" Kakei laughed. She brought so much spirit into the store, just as Kazahaya always did. The two of them together were a force to be reckoned with.

"Good, now where's Saiga-san? I want a kiss from him before I go." She looked around again then peered through the reardoor checking the storeroom.

"Sorry, he's out. I had some inventory missing from my last shipment and Saiga went to pick it up for me. He won't be back until tonight."

"Hmph! No Saiga either." Shining eyes looked at Kakei. "You'll kiss him for me? And tell him, he owes me two kisses next time." Hinata laughed.

"I will definitely kiss him and give him your message." Kakei promised with a smile.

"Thought you could do that! Mmwah! Love you guys! Later!" Hinata blew them both a kiss and ran out the door.

Both men stood staring after her wishing she'd come back and glad she was gone. Having Hinata there was a balm for their worries but while she was there, they had to lie to her.

"Do you really expect Saiga back tonight?" Rikuo asked as he moved to look out the door.

"He could be. If he can verify that Kazahaya was there, the train can get him back here by midnight. Maybe this time he can find a clue as to where he went."

That first month had led them nowhere. There'd been false sightings and many people calling to say they'd seen Kazahaya but it turned out all those helpful citizens were only interested in a reward. Their only real hints as to where Kazahaya had been were Kakei's visions. He'd seen many things looking through Kazahaya's eyes but nothing that would help him find Kazahaya before he'd moved on. They'd found each and every location the teen had been to but of course Kazahaya was long gone when Saiga showed up.

There had been nondescript motels, alleyways, and bus and train stations. Sometimes open fields and long stretches of road. He'd been walking those empty roads. Other times, busy sidewalks, malls, parks and the odd festival. Kazahaya seemed to be moving constantly with no real destination in mind. It was frustrating and heartbreaking. He never seemed to talk to many people nor had people around him who were friendly.

Saiga would go to these places and few remembered him. Kazahaya had shrunk inside himself and all people could bring to mind was a thin, quiet boy. They couldn't even remember what color his hair was. He'd found work from time to time so he could eat and continue to travel. Apparently he saved money by sleeping outside. The occasional motel rooms were so he could wash up and rest when he was working.

"It's been four months, Kakei! Four months and all we've done is follow his shadow! Not once have we gotten close to him. Things were serious before but now…things are worse." Rikuo turned and walked to Kakei grabbing his shoulders. "You said it's moving up his arm, almost to his elbow. And _Black Shadow _has broken through the witches' spell! It isn't safe to go anywhere inside that warehouse now. Seki says there have been reports of strange sounds and weather around the building. Homeless people have disappeared! Some kids are missing, teenagers who probably dared each other to go inside – are gone! Gone forever! How? How are we going to find Kazahaya and stop this madness?!"

Kakei let him rant. Rikuo needed to let go of some frustration. Kakei wanted to do the same. Never had he believed Kazahaya could evade them for so long. Seeing through the boy's eyes hadn't helped at all. Apparently he was still using the charm. It could be that he wore the charm at all times – maybe he never intended to use his own powers again. Kakei shook his head refusing to believe that.

"We'll find him. He could still call. Kazahaya must be worried about his arm. He could call." Kakei pulled away from Rikuo and fingered the crystal he now wore around his neck. He never took it off and many times when he least expected it, Kakei would get visions of what Kazahaya was doing. Most were quick flashes of him walking, riding or working. Upon certain occasions the visions lasted for long periods of time which worried Saiga but Kakei would get his best clues from these. He see as Kazahaya bought tickets or as he went to work or as he made himself a little place to sleep out behind some buildings. Strangely enough in his last vision, Kazahaya had been in Osaka. Had he planned to go there or was it just where his last bus was headed?

"Call? Why would he call? He hates me! Why would he call someone he hates?" Rikuo bent over the counter and hid his face in his arms.

"Hush! That's not true and you know it! He has never hated you and never will. He loves you still. I've seen him looking at your picture. He caresses and strokes it. Kazahaya wishes you no ill will Rikuo; he just wants more than you were able to give him." Kakei stroked Rikuo's back. "What will you do when we find him? Have you decided to let him go or will you ask him to stay? You said you'd save him but will you love him? All he wants is your love Rikuo."

He heard Kakei. This was the first time since Kazahaya left that the man had said anything to him about Kazahaya. He knew Saiga and Kakei also blamed themselves for Kazahaya leaving but the majority of that blame rested on his shoulders. Night after night he'd thought of what he'd say and do once they'd found Kazahaya and none of it seemed right. He dreamed of them as they used to be, happy and basically carefree. He remembered now how he'd treated Kazahaya once Aisha had come into their lives and felt shame at his actions. What Kazahaya had suffered – he'd felt how it was to die, he'd been exposed to the atrocious crimes of Osawa and his people and he'd been exposed to the emotions that he, Rikuo felt for Tsukiko – all that suffering had been because of him.

Kazahaya deserved a life of happiness and someone who could love him without hurting him. He should let go of him, after they find and help him send that abomination away, Rikuo should love him enough to let him find happiness somewhere else. Because he still loved him. He loved Kazahaya so much that he still slept in his bed, still looked for him every time he opened his eyes, when he wanted to talk to someone, it was Kazahaya he wanted to speak to. When they found him, if they found him, Rikuo could only think about holding him and never letting go but would Kazahaya even let him get close? He could have moved on and found that love that Rikuo hadn't been able to give him.

Kakei was surprised when Rikuo suddenly threw his arms around him and began crying on his shoulder. Obviously Rikuo was still confused and had settled none of his feelings for Kazahaya.

It wasn't fair; all the hardships Rikuo and Kazahaya had been through. Neither found it easy to trust or love. Both had pulled away from the other when their lives had gotten complicated. They didn't know that in order to withstand the rocks life threw; you had to depend on the one you loved to get you through it. Being apart had only led to tears and chaos.

Life was hard enough without a person choosing to face it all alone. Even now the three of them were finding it difficult to get up and face each day without Kazahaya. They lived as normal as possible but it was all a farce. Worry; fear and imminent danger dogged their every step and if they didn't find Kazahaya soon, it would only get worse.

* * *

**"I'm** sorry, I almost lost that fish. It's my arm again." Kei held his arm close to his body and rubbed it. It had frozen up on him as he was catching a fish in a net. If he hadn't quickly grabbed it with his other hand and Izanagi-san grabbed him, the huge fish would have been lost and the clients upset. 

"What? Forget about that! We didn't lose the fish and they praised your quick movements. Then I caught you - the biggest fish of all!" Izanagi-san chuckled but sobered and looked at the arm Kei cradled. "Maybe we should go into the city and have that looked at."

"No, that's okay. I, umm saw a doctor before. There's nothing they can do about it. I probably won't be able to do much with this arm soon." Kei spoke quietly. "But I'll work as long as I'm able! I won't leave you high and dry. Maybe I can take over steering the boat? I've gotten pretty good at it!" Kei looked over at Izanagi-san anxiously.

Izanagi-san was aware that Kei wanted to please him and not to be a disappointment. He was just a young man trying to find his way in the world and his place in it. Kei liked living here and Izanagi-san like having him. He and his wife missed their children, each one having left home to start their own lives. Kei was a welcome addition to their empty nest. It bothered him that the boy was in so much pain but it didn't matter if he had only use of one good arm, they'd help him and be happy just to have him around.

"Now don't you worry about that, we'll figure something out. In any case it's getting late, the wife will have supper on so why don't you get cleaned up then come on up to the house. Okay?"

Kei sighed, relieved. He really wanted to stay here a while longer. He liked it here. "Sure, I won't be long. See you in a little bit!" They parted and Kei headed for his place. Inside he stripped as best he could. His arm was really stiff and wouldn't obey his commands. In the tiny, bathroom, he washed away sweat, sea and the smell of fish. Kei had to stop several times because the pain was very intense and made him weak.

Finally he was clean and dressed. Kei was late for the evening meal but he knew Mrs. Izanagi-san wouldn't be angry with him. Surely she'd been told about his pain and would baby him when he got there. Kei had to admit that he enjoyed the attention. He took one last look in the mirror and brushed his wet curls. It was then he noticed the charm around his neck. A while back he'd tied a cord around it so he could wear the charm all the time. It had meant that he'd be without his powers when he wore it but he didn't mind that. It had been nice being just a regular person for a while but now as his arm was getting worse, maybe he should have use his gift again. If he couldn't physically work, maybe he could locate missing items – people paid for fake psychics so they could pay him for his real gift. He'd done it before when he'd lived at Green Drug Store.

Carefully, Kei lifted the charm over his head. He stared at it for a moment. It never occurred to him that any of his old friends were even still looking for him so taking it off only affected him. "Now where did I put that box?"

Kei got down on his knees and pulled his backpack out from under the bed. It was still wrapped up in the bag from the store. Kei stroked the top feeling all the symbols carved into before opening it. Gently he laid the worn charm inside and covered it with the lid. "There. Another hurdle crossed." Kei felt he was finally letting go of his past. He put the box back in the bag and pushed it under the bed once more. Kei sighed then smiled. "Life goes on and now it's time to eat!"

* * *

**K**akei and Rikuo were sitting in front of the TV, each lost in their own thoughts waiting for Saiga to return. He was on his way back. Kazahaya had been in Osaka and lived there for some time. There had been an altercation while he was there though, something Kakei hadn't seen. Saiga would fill them in when he got home. 

Right in the middle of a yawn, Kakei had a vision. His body stiffened and his eyes changed but something was different. It took only seconds for Kakei to realize that this was a normal vision – no longer was he confined to seeing only what Kazahaya could see!

Rikuo didn't notice anything. He was staring at the TV but not seeing it. A question kept repeating itself in his mind - _Why had Kazahaya gone back to Osaka?_ Rikuo couldn't believe that he'd gone back there because of Tsukiko. He'd left them because of Tsukiko! Kazahaya wouldn't still be looking for her not when he felt she was the reason that he, Rikuo couldn't love him. _Why had he gone there? Why?_

Thirty minutes went by and the sound of the lock being turned jarred Rikuo from his speculations. He looked over at Kakei and jumped up. The man sat completely still with his mouth partially open. Rikuo blinked rapidly and moved closer to him. "Kakei?"

"Hey, I'm back finally. You know I don't think I want to go back to Osaka anytime soon. So what's…Rikuo! How long has he been like this?" Saiga pushed the boy to the side and knelt before Kakei. "Well, how long?" He looked over his shoulder.

"I don't…know. I wasn't paying attention! We were watching TV and then I heard you come in. When I looked over, he was already like that." Rikuo gestured weakly at Kakei. He was feeling guilty because, Kakei could've been like that for hours and he probably wouldn't have noticed.

Saiga sighed and shook his head. Lately they couldn't expect much from Rikuo and tonight was no exception. Very gently, Saiga touched the pulse point on Kakei's wrist and found it steady if a little fast. He then reached up to brush back Kakei's hair when he noticed that his eyes were moving as if in REM sleep. A slow grin appeared on Saiga's face.

"It's finally happened. Thank God. All this shit will be over soon." Saiga got up and perched on the table in front of Kakei to wait.

"What? What do you mean?" Rikuo stood next to Saiga and looked from his smiling face to Kakei's blank one. "What's happened?" For some reason the words scared him.

Saiga's smiled slipped away as he looked up at Rikuo. "The kid put the charm away. The vision Kakei is having now is a normal one. He'll be able to tell us where the kid is now. There'll be no more running for him or you." Saiga saw the tremor that shook the teen's limbs.

"How – how can you t-tell?" Rikuo transferred his gaze to Kakei as his nerves tightened like a bow.

"Kakei's eyes are moving. Never when he was seeing through Kazahaya's eyes did they move. His visions were confined to what the kid was seeing but now they're moving. This is how he normally looks during a vision but…I guess it's because of that crystal that the vision is so long. I've been home now almost ten minutes and he still hasn't come out of it yet. It puts a strain on him, these long visions but hopefully this will be the last one. I pray it is. We'll get the kid and life should return to normal." Again he looked up at Rikuo, "That is if some of us can get their act together."

Before Rikuo could begin to think of something to say, a loud gasp filled the room. Kakei was 'awake' again.

Kakei was breathing heavily as if he'd just run a race. His eyes were bright and he was smiling. "We'll find him…on the beach!" He leaned forward and Saiga stood and pulled Kakei up into his arms.

"Ha! I knew it! The kid finally took off that damned charm." He lifted Kakei off his feet. "I knew it would be you – only through you, would we find him." Saiga shared his joy by kissing his life partner.

Rikuo wrapped his arms around his middle and held on tight. Kakei knew where Kazahaya was. He would see him soon. Kazahaya would be with them in what, a day maybe? Some of the pain in his heart eased because now they would be able to help him. The pain in his arm – they would help him get rid of it and the fear. But what of his heart? Rikuo had hurt Kazahaya's heart and he didn't know how to heal it.

Kakei was now resting his head on Saiga's chest. "He's changed. Kazahaya looks different now and he's found a place live. People like him and care for him…he's as happy as he could be with the pain he carries. The mark has reached his elbow and grows inches each day. In another week or two, that arm would probably be useless."

"It's a good thing he took off that charm then. Do you think he did so you could find him?" Saiga asked as he stared into the distance, head resting against Kakei's hair.

"No. He took it off only because he decided it was time let go of his past – completely. Kazahaya believes, I think – I know he believes that we stopped looking for him long ago."

"Well, we'll prove him wrong, won't we? He'll know soon enough that we didn't give up on him." Saiga looked down at Kakei.

The man nodded, "Still he may choose to not to stay with us." Kakei looked over at Rikuo who had tears on his face as he stood surrounded with hope and fear. "Rikuo?" Kakei held out a hand to the boy and after a moment he took it.

The three of the sat together on the couch with Rikuo in the middle. "He was attacked in Osaka." Kakei stated and Saiga nodded. "Luckily it was just some kids trying to prove something. They knocked him down and kicked at him but our Kazahaya didn't let them get away with it. He soon had them down on the ground in his place but that's when things went bad. Kazahaya's arm had been bothering him and they jumped out at him catching him off guard. All he knew was that he was being attacked and Kazahaya reacted. Before he knew it, one kid had a broken nose and the other kid was knocked unconscious. It freaked him out when he realized they were only about twelve or thirteen. Kazahaya ran to the nearest bus station and took the first bus that was leaving. That's where he is now. Kazahaya has lived in that little coast town for almost two months." Kakei told them.

"Two months, then he's settled in there." Rikuo spoke quietly. Kazahaya had had time to make friends and to make a home for himself without him. He slumped against Saiga.

"So this was the first time you've seen things normally? You know for sure we're going to find him?" Saiga asked as he tried to comfort Rikuo.

"Yes, it was as you said, I couldn't see _when_ Kazahaya was. Everything that I saw before was his past, the places he traveled after he left us and just before he left Osaka. I'm positive we'll find him." Kakei saw the new Kazahaya in his mind. The boy had managed to gain some peace in the time he'd been away. "He has a new life now, I don't believe Kazahaya will come home willingly."

It was hearing those words that help Rikuo make a decision. He wouldn't let Kazahaya lose his arm just because he didn't want to be with him anymore. "Whatever it takes." Rikuo spoke with strength in his voice. "I'll do whatever it takes to get him back here. I won't have Kazahaya living in constant pain. I can do this for him – help him to be free of _Black Shadow._ I can - I will help him no matter what." He squeezed Kakei's hand tight as if sealing his vow.

"Whatever it takes, I agree. We'll be there to help you." Saiga said cupping the boy's head and drawing him close.

Kakei was reassured by the conviction in Rikuo's voice. If he felt this deeply about saving Kazahaya then just maybe he would open his heart to the boy and show Kazahaya his love. Undoubtedly there would be an emotional confrontation between the two and Kakei wondered if Rikuo would give Kazahaya a reason to stay or would his indecison cause the boy choose his new life…


	8. Chapter 8

Exposed

**S**ince it was already late, they put off the trip until the next night. They would leave once they'd closed the store and take the car. Kazahaya couldn't try to run if they were in the car and not on the train but of course they hoped he would come willingly. Besides, Saiga needed to rest and Kakei had to make arrangements for someone to run the store while they were gone. Then of course, they needed the supplies for the banishment spell. Rikuo went to the new age store the next afternoon.

There were quite a few people there shopping and browsing. As he walked into the shop he saw candles, miniature alters, wands, crystals, crystal balls, books on witches and spells, robes and rows upon rows of tiny bottles filled with who knew what. Rikuo felt totally out of place.

"Himura-san?" Hikari-san asked of the tall young man looking like he would catch something if he got too close to the spices. She smiled up at him. "Come this way, I have your things in my office."

Rikuo followed the diminutive woman out of the store and into the normalcy of her office. He found himself breathing easier once away from all the 'mystical' stuff. A rueful smile appeared on his face as he reminded himself that he too had 'mystical' powers. On a separate table, he noticed several bags and his eyebrow rose up. "Will we really need all this stuff?"

"Probably not but I wanted you to have a little of everything, you know – just in case. I've been keeping up with Seki and I know about the missing people. The last I heard it was six people." Hikari-san sighed and sank into her chair. She was quite short so she almost disappeared behind the huge desk. Curling her hair behind one ear she looked up at Rikuo, "Please sit."

He didn't want to. Rikuo wanted to take the stuff and leave. Again he checked his watch, there were four more hours until the store closed and they were heading for the coast. He would see Kazahaya the next day. A heavy breath deflated his lungs, "I should go…"

"No. Sit. I want to talk to you." It didn't look as if such an authoritative voice could come from the small woman but Rikuo obeyed the command. Hikari-san smiled as the teen sat cautiously down in the chair.

"You want to talk to me about what?" Rikuo couldn't seem to keep eye contact with her. Her gaze was too direct like she knew his every thought and desire.

Hikari-san leaned her elbows on the desk and rested her chin on her upraised hands. She studied his aura and confirmed her suspicions. "You're depressed. It's the same as your friend, Kazahaya – only you feel guilt as well as great sadness."

Rikuo stiffened and made to get up. "Please stay. I think you need to hear this before you face him again. You love him don't you?" Hikari-san rose quickly as Rikuo got up and went to get his bags. She grabbed his arm holding him in place.

"What are you afraid of? Are you ashamed of loving him? Was he right to leave you?" Hikari-san asked quietly.

"Look, why are you asking these questions? Me, Kazahaya – we don't concern you! None of this is your business!" Rikuo felt the tremors in his body and wondered why he just didn't pull away from the light touch on his arm.

"You're wrong it is very much my business! It's mine and this city's business! That shadow is taking people and grows more powerful each time. It is up to Kazahaya to send it away and he can't do that if his mind is not focused on the spell." At his confused look Hikari-san sighed. "You want to bring him back but you haven't resolved your feelings for him. Do you think you can just get him to come here and not have him wondering how you feel about him? If he is in any way confused or upset because you won't talk to him, things could go horribly wrong. Your friend, your lover Kazahaya will die and so will everyone else.

"Kakei told me some of what's happened and I've been able to guess a lot. You need to settle things with him one way or another before you come back here. I'm serious Himura – Rikuo. Deadly serious. He's needs to be firm in his desire to cast the spell. Even if you break things off with him, Kazahaya will be able to do this because his greatest desire will be to get away from you.

"If _Black Shadow_ senses hurt and confusion in Kazahaya, it will use that against him and pull him inside. I don't believe you want such pain and torment for him or for your other friends do you? You must decide now, today what you are going to do. Break up or make up. His future, all of our futures are in your hands Rikuo."

No words, no movements, no air and no heartbeat. Rikuo had none of those as his eyes locked onto Hikari-san's. "No!" It wasn't a shout so much as a disbelieving whisper. Rikuo stumbled away from Hikari-san and she had to move quickly in order to help him to a chair before he hit the floor. He sat heavily and bent forward with his hands holding onto his head.

_Everything rests on me! His life, his death is in my hands! Kakei and Saiga too! The city…will live or die because of me?! _Rikuo shook his head from side to side.

Hikari-san stood at his side and pitied him. Kakei and Saiga had been unwilling to say these things to him because they loved him but if he wasn't told, they could all end up dead. She watched him try to deny the truth and knew that was his whole problem.

"Is it so very hard to love? Your friend craves love; he needs it like he needs air. Of course he's at fault too for not staying and trying harder to get you to love him. You've loved and been hurt, maybe you lost someone or they left you, that's normal. It happens every day. Will you let past hurts rule you?" Hikari-san squatted next to him and pulled his hands away from his face. "It's time to let go. Either let go of the fear and love him or let him go so that he can find love. Only you can do it Rikuo, you have the power."

Rikuo stared at her face which was smiling softly at him. Her words had seared his soul and he felt the weight of several thousand lives on his shoulders. Hikari-san's expression was kind now that she'd broken him but it was too much to handle so he once again looked at the floor. Suddenly he felt lips against his forehead and he began to cry.

"It's okay. Let it all out. I said some hard things but it wasn't anything you didn't already know. It's time to stop running and face your problems head on Rikuo." She stroked his bent head. "I've got to get back out front. Stay as long as you need to. Now don't forget this stuff when you leave and we've got a backdoor you can go out if you wish. Good luck Rikuo." She gave him one last kiss then quietly left the room.

He sat unmoving. There were background noises of cars, people, a ticking clock but Hikari-san's words where the only sounds Rikuo heard. Time had stopped for him as he sat listening to the arguments between his head and his heart. Finally he became aware of where he was. Rikuo looked for and found the ticking clock. Hurriedly he stood; they would be leaving for the coast in little under an hour. He grabbed the bags holding the ingredients needed to kill something otherworldly and ran out the backdoor.

Outside he filled his lungs with air and looked towards the sinking sun, "I'm coming Kazahaya. We have to talk." Rikuo moved with purpose, for he had made a decision.

* * *

**S**ince they started out fairly late, they made good time on the roads. Kakei and Saiga took turns driving because no one wanted to stop overnight. Rikuo dozed on and off. He was tired after his meeting with Hikari-san but he was also anxious to see Kazahaya again.

They arrived at the coast just as the sun was peeking out over the horizon. The plan was to show Kazahaya's picture around and learn more about his life here. It was a relatively small town but since he'd lived there for a couple months, someone should recognize him. After that, they needed to get him alone and talk to him – that was going to be the hard part.

"Look, they're open." Saiga said as he pulled into restaurant parking lot. "It's not yet 5am."

"It's a fishing town. Folks rise early here. See that van full of men over there? Fishermen heading for the docks for a day of fishing. Might as well start here, we could get lucky." Kakei explained.

They were going to find Kazahaya on the beach but it was way too early and they wanted to be cautious so that they didn't cause any unnecessary trouble. He'd been accepted here and Kazahaya had a way of making people feel protective of him. Better they learn the lay of the land before charging in and trying to take him out by force, if it came to that.

Sitting at a window table, they could see several boats leaving the harbor setting out for the open sea. None had eaten much since their stomachs were too jumpy. When the waitress came 'round to fill up their coffee cups, Kakei turned on the charm.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you could help us? We're looking for a friend of ours and we think he may be living here. See, this is a picture of him." Kakei handed her a color photo of a laughing Kazahaya.

The waitress was a teenage girl and after topping off their coffee, she obligingly took the picture. She blinked repeatedly then let out a startled laugh. "Oh my, this is Kei! Wow, he's changed so much since he first got here." With wonder she said, "I've never seen him look like this before. He's so happy." She continued to stare fondly at the picture.

Rikuo looked to Kakei and Saiga. _Kei?_ "So he is here then?" He asked.

"Oh sorry, it's just that it's such a good picture of him. Yes, he lives here but you just missed him." She nodded to the water. "He and Izanagi-san just went out. They'll be gone all morning. They won't be back until this afternoon."

Saiga's mouth dropped open, "He fishes?" For some reason he was having trouble picturing the gangly teen working on a fishing boat.

The girl laughed. "He's learned how. It was pretty funny at first but Kei was determined to learn. I guess you could call him an expert now." Her smile disappeared. "But with his arm…he won't be able to work much longer. It's like his arm is dying. Kei said he would have to find some other type of work." Someone called for coffee. "Excuse me." She gave the picture back and got back to work.

"Did you know he was a fisherman?" Saiga's voice was still incredulous.

"Well it explains his new look." Kakei said but shook his head at their questioning looks. "You'll just have to see him. It's a whole new Kazahaya."

Rikuo wanted to see _his_ Kazahaya, not a new one. He sighed and looked back out the window. "So what do we do until he comes back? It's still very early and the waitress said he wouldn't be back until this afternoon and what if the fishing is really good? It might be really late when he gets back." Under the table one of his legs was jumping uncontrollably.

"No, he'll be back early. The sun will still be high in sky when we come across him. We…" Kakei broke off as the waitress returned followed by four other people.

"Hope you don't mind but I told everyone that you're friends of Kei's. He doesn't like to talk about himself much and we were wondering if you could tell us more about him?" Ten pairs of expectant eyes stared at them. There was another young waitress, two older men and a woman who looked as if she was the restaurant's cook. They all seemed genuinely interested in Kazahaya.

Kakei looked at Rikuo. "Looks like we'll have something to do while we wait." He then turned back to the waiting people. "Sure, we'll tell you a little about…Kei."

**T**hey stayed in the restaurant for about two hours. Other locals came in and once they knew that the strangers were friends of Kei's they sat down and joined the conversation. Of course they were careful not to go into too much detail about Kazahaya since he'd chosen not to share his past with these people but they were able to share fun memories. In turn they were told about Kazahaya's life here. He was mostly silent and reserved but a good listener and once engaged in conversation, he would become animated and quite fun to be around. Everyone was worried about his arm but they got the impression that Kei wasn't. He was resigned to not being able to use it. None liked his situation but what could they do?

As the morning wore on, people got up and went on with their normal activities. Kakei, Rikuo and Saiga finally got up and walked around the town a bit. They discussed how best to talk to Kazahaya but nothing seem right.

"Maybe we should go see the couple he's staying with." Saiga suggested. "We're going to face them at some point; maybe we can get their help in convincing Kazahaya to come back with us."

"Yes, that just might work. What was their name again?"

"Izanagi." Rikuo said as he again looked to the water. He didn't even know which boat he was on but somewhere out there was Kazahaya. Never before had the urge to go swimming been this strong. "Someone said they live about a mile down this way." Rikuo pointed left. "Nice sized house with a beautiful garden out front. Let's go." He turned without noticing their surprised looks. Every word spoken about Kazahaya and where he'd been living had been imprinted in Rikuo's brain. If Kakei's timing was right, they had just a few more hours before he would lay eyes on Kazahaya again.

* * *

**"I**'m home! We got back sooner than expected. The first few hours were great but then the fish up and left us. Couldn't find anymore in none of my favorite spots so we gave up and came home. It's okay though because it'll give Kei a chance to rest his arm. He didn't say but I could tell it pained him. So…" Izanagi-san walked into his wife's parlor and saw three strange men drinking tea. "I'm sorry. I didn't know we had company." Izanagi again wiped his hands on a towel he'd used when he washed his hands in the kitchen.

Kakei and the others stood and bowed while Mrs. Izanagi introduced them. "They know Kei, say they're his friends. Apparently his arm can be healed." Mrs. Izanagi was a pretty woman with well-rounded curves. She was happy to hear the news that Kei's arm wasn't a lost cause but she was sad too because she didn't want to loose her substitute son.

Sitting across from the three men, Izanagi-san stared at them. They were a different bunch. One wore sunglasses inside, one looked a little feminine and the third looked antsy. "You say his arm can be healed? If Kei knew this then why would he tell us it couldn't be?"

"Because he ran away from home and doesn't want to face us. He thinks we don't care for him but he's wrong. Kazahaya is like a son to me." Kakei spoke leaning forward.

"Kazahaya? Is that his real name?" Izanagi looked over at his wife and nodded. "It suits him don't you think? I did wonder but he always responded to Kei with no hesitation but he only gave us the name Kei, just Kei." He looked back at Kakei and Saiga. "Why did he run away? Did you hurt him? When I found Kei – Kazahaya it looked as if he'd been beaten." The fisherman flexed his hardened hands as he remembered the cuts and bruises on his young friend.

"We would never touch Kazahaya in that way. Although we did hurt his heart. We have a friend who is missing and we were trying to find her. Well, we concentrated too hard on finding her and ignored him. We didn't mean to but before we realized how out of place and unloved he felt, Kazahaya was gone. It's taken us four months to finally find him."

"Sir, we want to apologize to the kid and ask him to come home with us – to stay." Saiga said scooting to the edge of his seat. "We realize it might be too late for that but we can see that his arm gets healed. It's the least we could do for treating him so badly."

Rikuo was breathing deeply as he sat and listened to the conversation. Somewhere outside this house, Kazahaya sat waiting to be found. He didn't know how much longer he could stand all this talking. A cool hand rested on his forearm and Rikuo looked up to see Kakei shaking his head.

"You're pretty anxious. It's been four months, a few moments spent telling me you won't hurt him again shouldn't be that hard." Izanagi told Rikuo.

Rikuo stood and stared down at the man. "It is. It's damned hard. I'm anxious because I'm in love with him and I can't wait any longer to tell him that."

**"T**hink we're doing the right thing?" Mrs. Izanagi asked as they watched the three men walk off down the beach.

"I don't know but how could we stop them? They know Kei-Kazahaya better than we do and the boy does miss them. I've seen him staring at pictures that he keeps with him at all times. Then there's his arm. What kind of people or parents would we be if we kept him here with us as a cripple when they could save that arm? And that guy Rikuo? Hmph, who'd have thought that?!" Izanagi shook his head in surprise.

"Well it does explain why he never responded to any of the girls we introduced him to. He was already in love. I just hope this Rikuo really is in love. I don't want our Kei hurt again." Husband and wife would watch. They wouldn't interfere but they were going to be sure there was love there and not people who only wanted to hurt their boy.

* * *

**K**ei sat in the sand with his back resting against a dune. He wore a black tank and khaki shorts. One arm lay in a sling against his chest. Sighing he stretched out his legs and closed his eyes. Kei knew he should probably be in bed resting after working this morning but he preferred being out here in the bright sunshine and watching the sea. He yawned, maybe he'd nap right here, it wouldn't be the first time.

He was dozing when he heard his name being called. Kei jerked his head up but it fell back down to his chest but then he heard his name again. Blinking rapidly he tried to wake up but sleep had a tight grip on him.

"Kazahaya!" Rikuo yelled. It was him but he'd changed. Yes, Kakei had told him this but to see it with his own eyes – incredible! Muscles strained against the shorts, tight and firm. Rikuo could see despite the sling, the hard biceps and six-pack that Kazahaya now sported. His hair was so short now and bleached somewhat by the sun. Gone was the pale skin Rikuo remembered. Kazahaya was now golden – he was the best damn thing Rikuo had ever seen. "Wake up Kazahaya!"

Saiga grinned when he saw the desire on Rikuo's face. Surely the kid would see that Rikuo wanted him. He couldn't refuse Rikuo now. He looked down the beach and nodded at Kakei who was also smiling. They had decided to surround Kazahaya in case he tried to run. He and Kakei were coming at him from opposite sides while Rikuo approached him from the water's edge. Nowhere to hide.

_Kazahaya? Nobody here knows me by that name!_ Finally he broke free of sleep's grip and opened his eyes. **"AHH, NO!"** Complete shock overtook him at seeing Rikuo walking towards him. Quickly Kazahaya looked to his left thinking to run that way as he scrambled to his feet but Kakei was there! On his right was Saiga!

**"NO, no, no, no, NO! You can't do this to me! I left! I let you go! I let all of you go! YOU…CAN…NOT…BE…HERE! DAMN YOU!"** Kazahaya's body wouldn't be still. It jerked left then right and tried to move backwards but the dune impeded his progress. Behind his ribs, his heart raced and he felt as if his lungs were on fire since he was breathing so hard. In just moments Rikuo would be close enough to touch!

Kazahaya shook his head back and forth then ran forward. He didn't have a plan, didn't know where he was going except away. He ran towards Rikuo but at an angle. Strong leg muscles carried him easily through the sand and he was able to bypass Rikuo's outstretched arms.

"Cut him off!" Rikuo yelled. He marveled even as panic hit him square in the chest. Kazahaya was even faster than before!

Kakei moved in closing off Kazahaya's escape. He watched as the boy headed for Saiga only to again be forced to stop. Rikuo was now behind Kazahaya and closing fast. That just left the water.

Kazahaya felt the cold, wet sea on his legs and feet as he ran. There was nothing before him but water and behind him a past he wanted to forget. _He had begun to live again! Why had they come?_ It didn't occur to him that he couldn't swim with his arm in a sling. The only thing on his mind was getting away.

_He'll kill himself!_ Rikuo thought as he chased after Kazahaya. As he watched Kazahaya tripped and fell in the water. He splashed around and took water into his mouth. "Kazahaya be still! I'm coming!" Rikuo reached him and pulled the teen up by his good arm. When Kazahaya's body went limp, Rikuo picked him up and carried him back up the beach.

"Kid!"

"Is Kazahaya okay?" Both Saiga and Kakei knelt in the sand beside the boys. Rikuo rolled Kazahaya on his side and hit him heavily on his back. They all watched as Kazahaya coughed and spit up water. After a few minutes, he was quiet and shivering refusing to look at them.

"Kazahaya." Rikuo rolled him onto his back and stared down at his crying face. "Still cry easily don't you? Some things never change." He said with a soft smile.

"Why? Why are…you here? Why come…to me…now? I left. Changed. Why hurt me…again?" Kazahaya raised himself on his good arm and posed the question to all of them.

"Because we love you, idiot." Rikuo spoke for everyone. He moved until he was over Kazahaya's prone body. Gently he wiped sand from Kazahaya's face and felt the fine tremors that racked the teen's body. "I'm sorry for all I've done to make you doubt me. You may have left and changed but that doesn't stop me from loving you." Rikuo's gaze changed to that of a lover as he looked Kazahaya up and down. "No matter where you go or what you do to this body – it's mine. I love it. I love the soul it holds. Your body and soul are mine Kazahaya. Only now that we're this close do I feel whole. I hope it's the same for you. You complete me."

Rikuo watched as hope flared in Kazahaya's eyes and more tears rolled down that tanned cheek. "Don't cry baby. We don't have any use for tears now that I've found you." Slowly he moved lower. Rikuo's thumb caressed Kazahaya's trembling bottom lip. "I pray you'll forgive me and please love…me." He kissed Kazahaya.

It was as if the air was charged with electricity. Saiga and Kakei joined hands as they watched the boys kiss. Two boys, one heart. It was beautiful. They moved together, each knowing what the other wanted and needed. Kakei laughed as he cried. Saiga made himself comfortable.

"Hey, we missed him too. Can we at least get a hug? Rikuo?!" Saiga laughed too as Rikuo waved a hand at him as if to say 'go away.'

There was a giggle, something they hadn't heard in so long. Kazahaya finally broke the kiss. His eyes sought Rikuo's as if to confirm that this was no dream. Rikuo gave him another kiss before backing away and letting Saiga crush Kazahaya close.

"Saiga his arm!" Kakei reminded the man and Saiga immediately eased his embrace but didn't let go.

"I love my apron. I'll cook you a huge meal when we get home." Saiga promised as he finally looked down into the face of the boy he'd missed. "Damn you, I'm never letting you leave the store again!" He gently shook Kazahaya's shoulders.

Kakei took him next. He knelt holding Kazahaya's head on his shoulder as he rubbed the teen's back. "I'm with Saiga. You're going to stay home and never, ever leave again." He kissed Kazahaya's forehead. "Thank you for the crystal. It helped us find you, you know." He laughed as Kazahaya's looked up at him surprised. "God we missed you!" Kakei pulled him close again.

_Kakei, Saiga and Rikuo they're here. They're really here!_ Kazahaya felt his strength leave and he slid from Kakei's embrace.

"Kazahaya!" They all yelled. Rikuo gathered him close and turned worried eyes to Kakei and Saiga. "What's going on? What should I do?" He looked down again and his heart started again to see Kazahaya looking up at him.

"I'm…okay. Just…really tired. You…them…too much." Kazahaya's hand had reached up to touch Rikuo's cheek but if fell heavily to the sand. He was unconscious.

* * *

**T**he Izanagis wanted them to bring Kazahaya into their house but Kakei said they'd take him to the shack Kazahaya had been calling home. They'd just gotten him back and didn't want to share him. Besides Kazahaya might still try to run and with the four of them squeezed into that small space, he'd have no choice but to talk to them.

Izanagi-san didn't like it but after seeing that scene on the beach, he could understand. He took his wife back to their house and let the men go. It looked as if they would lose yet another child.

**H**e had a bit of a fever so they stripped him, wiped him down and put him to bed. Rikuo sat on the bed with Kazahaya's head in his lap while Kakei took the only chair and Saiga sprawled on the floor. It was while he was down there that he saw the kid's backpack. He pulled it out.

"Look at what I found." It was the box he'd bought from Hikari-san. Saiga stood and moved to open the door.

"What are you doing Saiga?" Kakei stood and stopped him.

"I'm going to toss the fucking charm in the sea! It allowed him to hide from us. He doesn't need it anymore." Saiga tried to go outside but Kakei stepped in front of him.

"No. You can't get rid of it. That's for Kazahaya to do. He has to want to get rid of it. I know it seems we've gotten him back but it's still too soon. We have to talk and give Kazahaya the time to make up his own mind. We can't make decisions for him and ignore what he wants. That's how this mess all started, remember?"

Saiga looked from the box to the bed where Kazahaya still lay knocked out. His shades met Rikuo's gaze. "What about you? Don't you want me to throw it away?"

Rikuo had been combing his fingers in Kazahaya's short hair. "I would like to burn it…but don't. I hope that Kazahaya will want to come home and stay with us but Kakei's right – he has to do it. After that kiss," Rikuo smiled, "I think he'll come back to me. Let's not give him any reasons to mistrust us, okay Saiga?"

"You know sometimes I can't stand logic. Sit down Kakei, I'm not going anywhere." Saiga turned and sat down still holding the box.

Kakei squatted next to him gave him a quick hug. "One step at a time. We have to make things right with him."

"Yeah, I know. I'll do better." Saiga returned the hug. Kakei joined Saiga on the floor and they waited in silence for Kazahaya to regain consciousness.

**K**azahaya grimaced. It was his arm again, the pain was getting worse. He'd been having a dream. Rikuo had come for him, Saiga and Kakei too. It was a nice thought but it wouldn't happen. Yawning he opened his eyes and got choked.

"Hey." Rikuo smiled down at him. He helped Kazahaya to sit up.

Kazahaya looked at him then cautiously reached out and touched a finger to Rikuo's chest._ He was real! _Hearing laughter, Kazahaya turned his wide eyes to the sound and saw Saiga and Kakei leaning against the wall. _They're really here?!_

"Touch us too. We're real." Kakei said and went to Kazahaya. "See." He cupped Kazahaya's chin then felt the boy's forehead. "Good, your fever's gone." Kakei again kissed the tanned forehead. "Guess I need to touch you too."

Saiga appeared in front of Kazahaya. "So you're feeling a little better, then…" He reached out and with wiggling fingers attacked Kazahaya's ribs. Spontaneous laughter erupted from the teen and filled Saiga with happiness.

Kazahaya laughed, really laughed and wondered at it. He'd been happy here but not once had he felt this good. Saiga stopped and Kazahaya looked at them all again. Suspicions began to fill him. "You're here. Why now? And what about Tsukiko? …Did you come because you need my power again?" Pain replaced any good feelings he'd felt just seconds ago. "You need me touch something don't you? For her?! _**This is about**_ _**her isn't it?! **__**You're not here for me but for what I can do for you! You lie! You can't love me like you love her! I'm not - I'm not important to you! No, I won't go back with you so you, so you can shove her in my face over and over and… fucking over…again!"**_ Kazahaya had backed away to the far end of the bed as he let them know his feelings. Now done speaking he turned to face the wall, cradled his aching arm and cried for the brief moments of actual joy at seeing his friends again only for it all to turn out to be a lie.

Rikuo's heart broke along with Kazahaya's. He looked up at Kakei and Saiga for answers because he didn't know how to fix this. Kazahaya was miserable and he was again the cause. "What now? How do I…? Kazahaya…I don't…it's not like that! Oh God… I'm sorry. _**I'm Sorry!"**_ Unable to just watch Kazahaya try to make himself a part of the wall Rikuo went to him and took him in his arms. Even though Kazahaya struggled, Rikuo wouldn't let him go, he couldn't. They cried together but were divided because of their pain.

Saiga took Kakei's hand as they watched the tragedy before them. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Much, much harder." Kakei agreed as tears fell from his own eyes. A long night loomed before them full of questions, accusations and pain. Hope was left outside the door waiting for the chance to come in…


	9. Chapter 9

Truth

**A** knock sounded on the door making everyone jump. Kakei let go of Saiga's hand to answer it. It was Mrs. Izanagi. She handed a bag to Kakei then bent down and picked up a large pot.

"I brought some food. I know Kei, excuse me; Kazahaya doesn't keep much food out here. There are some bowls and utensils in the bag." She walked in and immediately felt the tension. The two boys were crying on the bed. The shaded-man had his arms crossed, head bent low to his chest and the other man, Kakei was hastily wiping away tears. Things weren't going well.

"Thanks for thinking about us." Kakei said. "As you can see, we still have a lot of issues to work through."

Mrs. Izanagi nodded then unable to help herself went to Kazahaya. As soon as she drew close the teen scooted to the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around her waist. Her heart skipped a bit at the rush of affection she felt for him.

"Don't go. Stay or - or make them leave! Th-they're lying to me!" Kazahaya leaned closer as Rikuo once again got close and laid his head on Kazahaya's back. "Stop it!" He shrugged trying to dislodge Rikuo but the other teen just moved in closer and wrapped an arm around Kazahaya's chest, hand over his heart.

She was at a loss of what to say or do. Kazahaya obviously didn't want to be there with them but Rikuo, she looked at the other two men, and the others sincerely wanted to be here with Kazahaya. Mrs. Izanagi could feel their yearning. What she really wanted to do was force them to leave, wrap Kazahaya up and take him back to the house but she knew that wasn't possible.

Mrs. Izanagi pulled back from Kazahaya and looked into his tear stained face. "Could one of you bring him some water and that bottle of pills next to the sink?" She asked without looking from Kazahaya. Around his mouth were tight, white lines. Kazahaya's arm was paining him and at least she could help with that. "Thank you." She said to Saiga. "Here take two." He resisted but she got the pills and water in him. "There now, those will help you think clearly. Kei, no Kazahaya, I know that you don't want to deal with them but you have to. Clear the air, learn the _truth_ son. You ran from them once and now you need to stand still and see what comes next. They tell us that your arm can be healed." She was a little shocked as he looked away guiltily. "It can be - then if for no other reason, let them help you! They cared enough to come find you so you wouldn't be crippled, that has to mean something."

Kazahaya just shook his head. "Lie. Trick. They just want to use me." He was so warm but not because of fever. Rikuo continued to hold him and Kazahaya could feel the other's tears on his back. He should break the hold but he just wasn't able to.

"He's wrong! Just give us a chance to explain Kazahaya please." Kakei begged.

"You're not being fair kid. Your saying things not based on fact and for you, finding out the truth is a simple thing. Stop acting so damned scared and learn the truth!" Saiga yelled impatiently.

"Saiga!" Kakei reprimanded him.

Mrs. Izanagi had no idea what they were talking about but she knew she couldn't shield Kazahaya from them. He needed to resolve things before he could ever take another step forward without regrets. "Listen to me Kazahaya. I have no idea if you'll ever be close to these men again but you have to let them help you. Once you're better, you can decide then if they're really your friends or not but I have to say you trust them more than you're willing to admit. Look at your hand," She nodded down at his good hand. It was clutching Rikuo's thigh, holding on for support. "You say he's lying about his love yet you accept his touch and take strength from him. No! Its' true, don't try to deny it!" Kazahaya had snatched his hand away.

Leaning down she kissed both of Kazahaya's cheeks. "We love you Kei or Kazahaya. Whoever you choose to be, we love you. If you find you can't work things out with your friends here, then come back to us. You have a home here and anyone and everyone you've spoken to, is also your friend. We'll always welcome you here, this is your home. Okay?" Mrs. Izanagi hated the pain and misery on his face but also knew he was the only one to make it away. She kissed him again and looked to Kakei.

"Try to go easy on him okay? He did work this morning and he gets tired easily these days. I meant what I told him, if he wants, he can stay with us. This is his home. I'll want all your information before you take him off to the city. We'll want to talk to him, be sure he's okay."

Kakei felt a measure of relief at her words because they would have no trouble from the Izanagis. He moved forward pulling a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "This is our information, our numbers, address and people you can call if you want to check us out. If you or your husband want to travel with us, that's okay too. We want him to feel safe and if he needs you then that's fine by us." Kakei took her free hand. "Thank you for understanding."

They had already planned this far ahead. She could go with them if she wished and make sure they did nothing to harm her boy. Mrs. Izanagi felt somewhat reassured knowing they wouldn't try to prevent them from staying in contact with Kazahaya or traveling with them. They did love him. "You're welcome. I'll leave you to work things out then. Goodnight." Mrs. Izanagi turned to leave and she saw Kazahaya had again touched Rikuo and was leaning into him. She hoped Kazahaya wouldn't put them through too much pain before he realized what his body already knew – that he was in love.

Kazahaya sat still trying not to move as if to deny Rikuo but this time he knew he was touching Rikuo. His body was tired and he leaned back into the hardness of Rikuo's chest. Mrs. Izanagi had told him he had a home here. If they were lying to him, if Tsukiko was more important than him, then he could live here on the coast with them and fish.

"So let's go already. I just gotta kill _Black Shadow_ and then I can come back here. Okay, sounds good. Where's the car?" He tried to move but Rikuo wasn't having it.

"Sorry babe, it's not that easy. We've got to talk." Rikuo lifted his head and spoke into Kazahaya's ear. We're not going anywhere yet." He held Kazahaya tighter when he felt the teen respond to the touch of lips against his ear.

"No way, kid. Lots more to say before we hit the road. But first," Saiga lifted the lid on the pot and sniffed. "Mrs. Izanagi was kind enough to fix us some food so let's eat. It smells good."

"Yes. You could use the energy Kazahaya-kun. Rikuo, help him wash his hands and I'll heat this up a bit." Kakei took charge.

In about twenty minutes they were all sitting quietly and eating the stew Mrs. Izanagi had fixed for them. Since Kazahaya couldn't entirely manage on his own, they all helped him either by feeding him or cleaning up after him. Not much was said as the stew was consumed because they were so uneasy with the situation.

As they ate, Kazahaya felt the weight of their stares but didn't look at them. In his heart of hearts he was glad to see them but he remembered the feeling of being ignored and used and it was hard to think that wouldn't happen again.

They finished every last bite of the stew. Kakei and Rikuo cleaned up while Saiga went to get the car. Because of Kakei's vision, they had come prepared. When Saiga entered the little shack once more, he carried a couple of duffle bags and some sleeping bags.

Kazahaya's mouth dropped open. _How long were they planning on staying?_ "You're all going to stay here?" This was his place and here they were taking over.

"'Fraid so. None of us are leaving this place again until we've worked some things out. So basically, it depends on how stubborn you are." Saiga stated. "That gift you've ignored for the past few months is working now. All you have to do is use it and find out the truth but that's not all. Once you have the truth, you have to decide what you're going to do with."

"You see Kazahaya-kun; we can't take you back to face that shadow without you knowing for certain what you want to do. If you face_ Black Shadow_ with all the doubts and insecurities that you have now – we will all die. It has grown in power since you left. It would take you over easily if you tried to face it now. No, we can't leave yet." Kakei said gently.

Kazahaya tried to take that in. _The shadow's power had grown? Had swallowing Osawa made it stronger? It already had the power to affect the weather inside the warehouse and it could control the movements of our bodies…If it's got more power – what can it do now?!_ "If it's more powerful than before then how can I stop it?" The question was a tremulous whisper. "Wait…is it my fault? I left. If I had stayed and done the spell then it wouldn't have grown." Rikuo was standing next to the bed but looking away from him as if hiding something so he reached for Rikuo's arm to get answers for his questions.

Gasps of horror escaped Kazahaya as he learned that people were missing and that the mere existence of _Black Shadow _was threatening the entire city. "Me? I did this. My fault. Dead - gone because of me! We should go now! I'll do it now! No more people missing. It should have been me!" Kazahaya stood quickly and made for the door only to have Kakei and Rikuo stop him.

Kakei pressed his hands against Kazahaya's chest while Rikuo grabbed his shoulders. "We can't let you go Kazahaya; we don't want you to die!" Kakei exclaimed.

"But people died because I wasn't there! What right do I have to live if they died because of…me?" Kazahaya stepped forward and into Kakei's arms crying. He was responsible for people dying and the pain was unbearable.

They let him cry then sitting on the bed with Rikuo on one side and Kakei on the other; they explained what had happened while he'd been gone.

The shadow had grown while searching for Kazahaya. They told him of Hikari-san's explanation of how the mark connected him to the entity. Because of that connection, it was now able to cross dimensions easily from its world to this one and affect everything around it. Kazahaya took that really hard so they had to explain that none of it was his fault. True it could have ended months ago had he stayed but who knew things were going to get this bad? _Black Shadow _was already living in that warehouse when Kazahaya stumbled in looking for a place to hide. There was no way to know what was going to happen when you were dealing with the supernatural. Kazahaya couldn't blame himself for the actions of an entity from another dimension or people who were warned to stay away.

The building had been condemned and boarded up but people would do what they chose to do. Homeless people had looked for a place to sleep and teenagers had probably dared each other to go inside. Everything had been done to keep people away; even the police had been involved up to the point of increasing their patrols in that area but there was no way to absolutely control the actions of every person. None of what happened was Kazahaya's fault, it was just life at its most difficult and he had to forgive himself and move on. The time had come to forget his mistakes and to now do what he could to fix things.

Kazahaya was exhausted. He'd experienced unbelievable joy and crushing disappointment. He'd felt hatred at himself and sorrow for the loss of lives. As they tried to convince him of his innocence and lack of blame, the teen grew quiet and finally dropped off to sleep.

Saiga had been sitting in the chair directly in front of the bed and when he realized Kazahaya was asleep he dropped his own head on the back of the chair. "He's asleep guys. God, just saying that stuff out loud and knowing that it's true, is freaking unreal! And we haven't even gotten to the problems he has with us yet! The shadow, the spell, the people, the mark – that's all we've done. We still have to talk about how badly we behaved and our search for Tsukiko. If this was hard, how much worse is that talk going to be?" Saiga stood and roughly put the chair back at the small table.

Kakei sighed as he stroked Kazahaya's pale cheek. "I don't know but it will have to wait until tomorrow. We should get some sleep too."

Quietly they prepared for bed. Saiga and Kakei put their sleeping bags together and took turns in the small bathroom. Then Rikuo took his turn but instead of settling down in his sleeping bag, he joined the sleeping Kazahaya on the single bed. It was a tight fit but Rikuo made it work by having Kazahaya lay on top of him. Lights out they tried to sleep.

Rikuo lay awake for a while. A smile touched his lips and he stroked Kazahaya's back. He weighed more than he used to and there was more muscle tone in his body. If things were okay between them, Rikuo would enjoy exploring Kazahaya's new body but they weren't. So just for tonight, he would take his pleasure in holding him and in return offer as much comfort to Kazahaya as he could.

* * *

**I**t was very early. The sky was still dark and Kazahaya was in that place where one knew he should be waking up but the sleep was just too good to be interrupted. Beneath his ear was a loud thumping sound. It was steady, strong and reassuring. He was comfortable and pleasantly warm. Kazahaya smiled softly, relaxed even deeper into that warm place and let his mind wander.

_I loved Tsukiko, I really did and I still care for her. I would like to know what happened to her. I would like to understand why my life was turned upside down. What was the deal with the blood? Had she been hurt? These questions burn in my heart and mind and I will always want to know what happened. She left me with all these questions and for the longest time my life was nothing but confusion. I will always want to know but now I have…him._

_I cared for his life first, for his survival. I lived with him, learned how much he didn't know about life and found it was fun teaching him. Everything was new and an adventure for him, life for me changed. I no longer woke each day with dread in my heart instead there was hope and excitement. I knew Kazahaya would bring me laughter and I couldn't wait to see his face each morning. When did the love happen? I don't know but I'm so happy it came to me. I love him. My life, the world I live in but most especially my soul became a brighter place because of my love for him and his for me but…I hurt him._

_I hurt Kazahaya but I never meant to. When the chance came to finally get some answers…I became obsessed with Tsukiko. I would finally, finally learn the truth and all I had to do was use Kazahaya to get my answers. With his help, I would know. Kazahaya used his power just as I asked of him but I hurt him because I was blind and stupid._

_I never realized just how much he loved me until he was gone. He'd endured my obsession. Kazahaya tried with all his might to help me and instead of telling him my feelings and sharing my thoughts, I ignored him. He was my tool, my way to Tsukiko. Oh God how I regret that now. If only I'd told him, thanked him for his help, shared my hurt and loss with him then he'd never have left me! All along I'd been scared somewhere deep in my heart that he would leave me and because of my fear, I caused him to do just that._

_I hold Kazahaya in my arms now and I never want to let him go but I don't have that right anymore. I think he still cares but I may have hurt him too much for him to want to come back to me. The damage may be too great to repair but I'll try. I'll do whatever Kazahaya wishes of me to gain his forgiveness. I owe him that. But…how will I explain about Tsukiko? I still want my answers, I can't deny that. If the chance comes again, I will try to find her but I won't make the same mistakes. If Kazahaya gives me another chance, I won't ask anything of him. I'll tell him everything, include him and let him know that it's his presence in my life that keeps me sane._

_Kazahaya, my world. He's my life now if he will have me. How will I tell him of my love? Will he ever believe in me again? Will he let me take care of him and love him? All I want to do is be there for him, share my life with his – to be one. Kazahaya, my love…_

**K**azahaya woke on a gasp. He lay still breathing quickly. After a moment, he cautiously lifted his head and looked down at Rikuo's face. A tear slipped from the corner of Rikuo's eye as a tremulous sigh left his body. Kazahaya felt his own eyes become moist as he once again put his head down and listened to Rikuo's heart.

He was shocked because he now knew the truth. Rikuo was sleeping unable to hide his real feelings and everything had been there for Kazahaya hear and feel. Rikuo loved him and wanted him. _He called me his world! _A deep sense of pleasure started in his heart and moved along with his blood throughout his body. Kazahaya smiled as tears of joy now left his eyes.

These past few months had been difficult and lonely but maybe it was worth it for this moment. Singing birds announced the new day and Kazahaya felt like joining them and telling them of his love. Carefully lifting his head again, Kazahaya placed his lips against Rikuo's chest and kissed his beating heart. They had a chance now, a real chance to make things work. Tsukiko still lingered for him and that would always be hard but as long as Kazahaya knew Rikuo's feelings for him were real and strong – they should be able to make things work.

Kazahaya wanted to wake Rikuo and talk but he was still so very tired. It could wait a bit longer, talking could. Right now he was where he wanted to be and hoped to be from now on. Kazahaya let sleep take him again with a smile on his face. As light chased away the night, hope saw the door was finally open enough for it to come through.

* * *

**M**rs. Izanagi waited until ten o'clock before knocking on Kazahaya's door. When she didn't get an answer she cautiously opened the door. For a moment she panicked, thinking they'd slipped away in the night but her fears dissolved at the scene before her.

On the floor, the two men were curled together still sleeping and in the bed, Kazahaya lay on top of Rikuo. She figured they must have stayed up very late to still be sleeping. Clearing her throat loudly and knocking again she said, "Good morning! Umm, hello! Is anyone hungry?!"

Saiga turned quickly and picked up his shades and put them on while Kakei reluctantly sat up. "Oh, hello. It's morning already?" He combed back his hair and tried to smile at the woman.

"Yes, I'm sorry. You guys look worn out but Kei is usually up by now so I thought all of you would be awake. Breakfast will be my apology, all right?" She noticed Kei, no Kazahaya stir and even though he wasn't alone in bed, she went to him.

"How are you this morning?" She asked softly but caught her breath as she looked into his eyes. They were different. The color hadn't changed but somehow there was a light in them that wasn't there before. It was a wonderful sight. "Hmm, right. Come up to the house once you guys get dressed." Mrs. Izanagi kissed his lips lightly then rested her hand on Rikuo's shoulder briefly and with wet eyes left the men alone.

Kakei and Saiga stared after her then looked to the bed to see if they could see what she saw. Kazahaya was staring down at Rikuo intensely.

"Tell me you love me." The teen commanded.

"I love you." Rikuo said easily while his eyes searched Kazahaya's face. Something _was _different. "Kazahaya I…" He couldn't speak because Kazahaya kissed him deeply.

"I love you too." Kazahaya said minutes later smiling. "And I'm hungry. Help me get dressed!" He was awkward getting up but managed it and held out his good hand to Rikuo.

"O-kay. What…?" Rikuo stopped when Kazahaya shushed him.

"After breakfast, I'm starving." He turned once he had Rikuo's hand and with the biggest smile wished Kakei and Saiga good morning. "We won't be long, promise!"

The two men sat dazed in their sleeping bags staring at the closed bathroom door. "What happened? Something happened; I know it did but what?" Saiga asked as he rubbed his beard.

A half laugh escaped Kakei, "I have no idea but let's hope that smile means things have changed." He happily leaned into Saiga when they heard laughter come from the bathroom.

* * *

**F**ull of miso soup, rice and grilled fish, the four walked down the beach together. Kazahaya was leading the way. He was staring down at his brown feet and rubbing his arm still in the sling. Kazahaya was aware that everyone was curious about his behavior this morning and now after eating he felt a little better to deal with his emotions.

"I'm sorry I ran away. You all were so…consumed with Tsukiko. It felt as if I didn't belong anymore. There was nothing of me you wanted but my gift." Kazahaya stopped and turned to stare out at the ocean. He was supposed to work that morning but Izanagi-san had to go out without him today.

"It seemed the only time you guys needed me was when I could touch something. It…hurt. You knew Tsukiko long before I ever showed up and to me; I thought that if you found her, well I thought that eventually you would ask me to leave. Even if you didn't, I couldn't see staying there and watching all of you with her, especially Rikuo." Kazahaya played with his blackened fingers.

"No, we're the ones who're sorry. I hate to say it but we were consumed by Tsukiko. We've been on her trail for a long time and finally through you, we had a good lead. We did use you and we were wrong. Kazahaya your power is amazing and instead of treating you as person and involving you more, we took advantage of your power and ignored you. God I'm so sorry." Kakei moved to stand beside the teen. Carefully he wrapped an arm around Kazahaya's shoulders, afraid the teen would pull away. When he didn't Kakei sighed with relief.

"We were just starting to realize how badly we were treating you when you left. Those days you spent with Saiga and I were our clumsy way of apologizing to you. We should have tried talking to you instead of treating you like a child."

Kazahaya nodded, "That might have helped but then it was also the way Rikuo was treating me. He never looked at me anymore with affection or love. He'd left me without any real explanation and then returned talking about love only I never really felt loved." Kazahaya rested his head on Kakei's shoulder.

The words cut Rikuo but he couldn't deny the truth of them either. He moved slowly to stand before Kazahaya. "I was scared to love you. After Tsukiko…after everything I went through with her, I was scared. Then Aisha showed up and all the clues you found, it seemed we were about to find her and that's all I could think about. I wanted to see her again and know she was well. Tsukiko was all I could think about but at the same time I knew I was hurting you. Kazahaya, as lame as it sounds, I was giving you and me time. You needed to get used to having me back and I was – obsessed with Tsukiko thinking that we would work things out after we'd found her." Rikuo felt the weight of Kazahaya's gaze and wondered if he was getting through to him at all.

When he'd woken that morning and Kazahaya had kissed him and told him that he loved him too, Rikuo was ecstatic if confused. Kazahaya had been playful in the bathroom as they'd washed up but nothing had happened. He'd talked constantly through breakfast but only to Mrs. Izanagi about her husband and fishing. He, along with Kakei and Saiga had watched in disbelief at the change in Kazahaya since last night. Now they were finally talking and Rikuo wondered if this was a sort of goodbye to all they had shared before. He felt sick to the stomach.

"I-I need to tell you that I'll always want to know what happened to Tsukiko. She was a huge part of my life and the way she left…it shook me. No it scared the hell out of me!" Rikuo turned and walked a few feet away before whirling around and going back to Kazahaya. "I can live without her now because of you! You gave me everything and it made life worth living again…but I will always want to know. If I can know that she's alive and safe, that will be enough. I'd like her to answer my questions as well but I _don't need her anymore._ You're all I need now Kazahaya." Rikuo was shaking as he stared down into the tanned face of the boy he loved. "I know – I know that you may not be able to accept that or be able to forgive me for…everything I've done but you have to know that I'm in love with you and always will be. And I want you to know how sorry I am for how I treated you. If-if you decide to come home with us, I promise _never_ to ask you to help me find Tsukiko again and I promise to always treat you with respect." The tears finally fell as Rikuo made his vow to Kazahaya. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Rikuo gave in and let his tears fall.

Saiga went to him and rocked the young man as he looked down at Kazahaya trying to see how all this had affected him. "He's being totally honest now you know, we all are. Hurting you was the last thing on our minds. It was as they said – we were so close to finding her thanks to you that we didn't think of anything else. We miss you kid. The customers and Hinata too! She comes by at least once a week looking for you."

Kazahaya had been hiding his face against Kakei but hearing about Hinata perked him up. "She has? I miss her too, I wanted to call her but I thought she'd tell you guys and that was too risky." He spoke without looking away from Kakei's collar bone. It was then he noticed the crystal just under Kakei's sweater. Kazahaya touched it and felt its warmth. "Was I right Saiga? Does the crystal look like Kakei's eyes?" He peeked over his shoulder.

"Damned eerie, that crystal is! Not only does it look like his eyes but it glows when he's having a vision. I guess you didn't know but that thing allowed Kakei to see everything you did."

Kazahaya jerked and looked up at Kakei surprised. "Nuh-uh. Everything? Then…why couldn't you find me, if you've been looking all this time?" He was starting to pull back, cold covering his flesh.

"Shut up Saiga! This is no time for teasing! Kazahaya listen to me!" He held tight to the teen's shoulders. "The crystal allowed me to see _through your eyes_ but because of the charm you have, I never saw things _when_ I should. My visions were always of things you'd already done. By the time Saiga reached one of the places you'd been, it was days if not weeks later. That very night you left I had a vision – you were on the train staring down at your CD player but it was afternoon. Hours had already gone by when I had that vision. We've been chasing you ever since. It was only when you put the charm away that I was able to see that you were here." Kakei had bent down so that he and Kazahaya were face-to-face only inches apart.

"It's the truth Kazahaya. Say you believe me!" Kakei was scared that Saiga's unthinking words had messed everything up.

"_**I am an idiot!" **_Saiga lifted his head and yelled. "Listen to Kakei, kid! I chased your skinny butt all over Japan! Never did we stop looking!" Saiga dragged Rikuo closer to the other two. He was just in time to see Kazahaya pucker his lips and give Kakei a smacking kiss.

"Okay." Kazahaya smiled and laughed at their dumbfounded expressions. "What? Didn't you tell me last night that I had the power to find out the truth? I just did what you said Saiga." His smile disappeared as he looked the faces of the three men who meant home to him. "You looked for me, you worried about me and you found me. I'm glad. Very glad." Kazahaya gave Kakei a one armed hug and let out a watery laugh when Saiga and Rikuo joined them.

"Thank God. Are we…forgiven? All of us?" Saiga asked and looked from Kazahaya to Rikuo. He tightened the arm that held Rikuo in case the kid was about to drop another bomb on them.

Rikuo steeled himself before raising his head to meet Kazahaya's solemn gaze. _What would he say? Were they rushing him? God, where did all these nerves come from?_

Kazahaya broke eye contact with Rikuo to look up at Saiga and then Kakei. "You two are forgiven. I understand now, you never meant to hurt my feelings. It's okay, really. You guys do love me."

"We do!" Kakei was quick to say. "We love you very much. Will you come home to stay? Or maybe it's too soon to ask?" Kakei frowned. He wanted Kazahaya home but didn't want to pressure him either.

"Wait, don't leave Rikuo hanging kid. Tell him something." Saiga said already believing that Kazahaya would tell him it was over.

Kazahaya blinked several times before focusing on Rikuo. Quietly he spoke, "You hurt me Rikuo. I felt like nothing when I was with, do you know that?"

"I was wrong. I won't do it again. Kazahaya…" Rikuo stopped when Kazahaya shook his head slowly from side to side. "You won't – you won't forgive…me?" Rikuo's chest expanded and deflated as disappointment crushed him.

"No, I won't because I forgave you this morning. Didn't that kiss tell you that?" Kazahaya grinned at Rikuo's confused expression. "I left you hanging because you deserved it! But, yeah I forgive you. Just make sure you tell me that you love…" This time it was Kazahaya being cut off, knocked to the ground and covered in kisses.

"That was…so…mean!" Rikuo said as he kissed each cheek. "But I…don't care." More kisses on Kazahaya's chin and neck. "You'll come home? To stay?" Rikuo asked as his lips hovered over Kazahaya's.

"Yes."

* * *

**M**rs. Izanagi stood in her bedroom watching the scene happening on the beach. It seems that they had truly made up. It had been nice having Kazahaya around to help her husband with his work and for her to spoil. She would miss him but it looked as if his real life was with those men out there. Mrs. Izanagi dabbed at her eyes as she left the window. "Maybe he'll come back to visit us sometime." Going downstairs, she prepared to call her husband and give him the news.

They spent the afternoon with the Izanagis. Kazahaya thanked them for taking him in and giving him a home. Kakei did the same, praising them for the tender care they'd given Kazahaya. The Izanagis were invited up to the city to visit and they in turn invited the four of them back to their home.

Kazahaya went into town and said his goodbyes to everyone he'd taken a liking to and was told many times to call, write and come back soon. His friends were waiting for him on the beach. Sitting in the sand Rikuo, Kazahaya, Kakei and Saiga all watched the water lapping at the shore. There was a peace between them that had been missing for a long time. No one spoke; they just enjoyed each other's companionship.

"It's time to go. We should be back in the city by morning." Saiga spoke breaking the silence.

"I know. Hikari-san said she would come by the store at noon. She wants to go over the spell with us – to practice. It has to be done just right or there will be unpleasant consequences." Kakei responded to Saiga.

"Do we have to do it tomorrow? Can it wait a day? We all need some rest. How can we do the spell correctly if we're all tired?" Rikuo asked as he looked at Kazahaya yawning.

"I don't know Rikuo. I don't want anyone else to die because I'm too tired. Maybe we should just go and get it over with." Kazahaya rested against Rikuo when an arm circled his waist.

"How about we just wait and see. Hikari is the 'expert' in dealing with spells and such. We'll go by what she says." Kakei stood and dusted the sand off his clothes. "Shall we go home?" He smiled down at Kazahaya.

Kazahaya put his hand in Rikuo's and let himself be pulled to his feet. "Let's go home and put the devil in his place!" He said with delight and determination.

Four sets of footprints were clearly seen in the moonlight. Each step was side-by-side as if the bodies the feet belonged to were connected and they were…


	10. Chapter 10

Face Off

**K**akei continued to turn around in his seat to look at Kazahaya. Rikuo was holding him as the two of them slept. Smiling he turned back. "I can't believe he's here."

Saiga chuckled. He'd moved the rearview mirror so that he too could see Kazahaya's face. They were hopeless, neither could get over the fact that the kid was with them again. "What do you say that once this is all over we close the store for a few days and just stay home? I'm sure we'll need the rest and that way we can just spend some time with them and get to know Kazahaya again. He's stronger than he was before."

"Yes he is. I hate what he had to go through to get stronger but it's a good thing, for him and us. Yeah, I like that idea. We'll learn about each other all over again – we'll be a closer family now."

Saiga reached over and took Kakei's hand. Kakei leaned over to kiss his cheek then once again glanced back at their boys.

**K**akei was driving when he heard a low moan from the backseat. He glanced into the rearview mirror and saw Kazahaya's sleeping face frown. A few minutes went by and he moaned again this time loud enough to wake Rikuo.

Blinking Rikuo looked around and saw they were almost home. He saw Kakei looking at him from the driver's seat. "What?" He asked in a sleep roughened voice. Automatically he adjusted Kazahaya's weight and brought the boy's head over to rest on his chest. He soon noticed that Kazahaya was sweating and looked tense in his sleep.

"He's moaning. I think the further we go into the city, the more pain he feels." The words had no sooner left his mouth when Kazahaya jerked awake clutching his arm.

"Oww!" He hissed. Kazahaya shrugged trying to remove the jacket he was wearing.

"Here, let me." Rikuo removed the sling first then helped Kazahaya to take off the jacket.

Saiga woke up with all the movement happening behind his head. He looked over at Kakei and noticed his eyes kept going from the road to mirror. Not asking any questions, Saiga turned in seat just in time to see Kazahaya's arm.

When they had left the beach, the blackness had ended at Kazahaya's elbow but now it was already half way up his bicep. It seemed that _Black Shadow_ knew that Kazahaya was back in town.

Kazahaya's arm throbbed as he stared at it. He tried moving it and although it moved, the pain brought tears to his eyes. He looked up and saw everyone's worried gaze. "I'm okay. It hurts but it still works." Kazahaya didn't want to worry them or himself so he tried to be positive.

"Sure. We'll be home soon and Kakei can give you something to numb the pain. Just hold on for a little longer kid." Saiga told him with a small smile.

"I will." Kazahaya said already feeling better knowing that he wasn't alone anymore.

Rikuo didn't speak but just held Kazahaya tighter. He could feel Kazahaya's muscles shaking as he tried to control the pain. As much as he wished that Kazahaya could get some rest before facing that shadow, it looked as if they couldn't afford to waste anymore time.

In an hour, they were home again. Despite his pain, Kazahaya had a huge smile on his face at seeing the store. They went in the back and into Kakei and Saiga's apartment. Kazahaya wanted to look around and enjoy being home but they made him sit down while Kakei looked for just the right medicine.

"I'll run out and get us some food." Saiga said. He also wanted to go by the warehouse and see what was going on there. _Black Shadow _had to be more active now that the kid was back especially given what the thing had done to the kid's arm. "Any requests?" He smiled at the boys sitting on the couch. Despite the coming danger, seeing the two of them together again was great.

Kazahaya and Rikuo smiled at each other and requested fast food. When they got the chance they liked to go to McDonald's or Burger King and have breakfast there. They ordered several biscuits, hash browns, pancakes and just about anything they could think of.

Saiga shook his head as he wrote down what they wanted. "Guess this will teach me - never give you guys a chance to tell me what you want! Next time I'll choose!" He looked at Kazahaya. "Okay kid, rest up and make sure you're here when I get back." Saiga leaned down and tapped Kazahaya's chin.

"I'm not going anywhere Saiga, I promise. I'm home now." Kazahaya could feel the affection Saiga had for him.

"Damn straight, home to stay. Hey," Saiga looked up as Kakei came back with box full of supplies. "I'm going to pick up some breakfast. They want BK or Mickey D's, what would you like?"

Kakei laughed at their choice of foods, "Get me whatever they're having." Kakei gave Saiga pat on the chest as he walked by him. "Don't be gone long; I think Hikari-san will probably come early." Kakei figured she'd be anxious for them to get started.

"Will do." Saiga said grabbing the keys.

Kazahaya stared warily at the stuff Kakei placed on the coffee table. "Is all that for me? Are you trying to knock me out?"

"I should but no." Kakei grinned. "You need to be awake when Hikari gets here. I want to stop or at least numb your pain but it can't be too strong because you'll need to be able to concentrate. I also want to give you an energy booster to keep up your strength but one medicine can cancel out the other so I have to be careful. Just give a little time and I'll fix you right up!"

"It's a good thing I trust you Kakei or I think you were trying to poison me!" The words were said in fun but Kazahaya's eyes told Kakei that he truly trusted him.

Kakei blinked, "Thanks. Okay you guys, watch TV or something while I figure this out."

Kazahaya's eyes got wide as he turned to Rikuo. "TV! I didn't have one so I missed all my favorite shows! Rikuo you have to tell me what I missed!" Excitedly Kazahaya got in Rikuo face.

"Hey! I didn't watch all those shows!" Rikuo backed off laughing.

"Why not? You always watched them with me." Kazahaya asked.

"You weren't here. I wasn't going to watch your shows without you." Rikuo said quietly stroking Kazahaya's jaw.

Kazahaya stared at Rikuo then smiled softly. "Oh. You know I like that answer but now we've got to find repeats! Maybe Hinata recorded them, yeah! I should call her later…"

Kakei smiled as he went into the kitchen. This place had been so odd and quiet without Kazahaya. It was good to have him back and talking nonstop. Kakei would do his best to find the right medicines for Kazahaya to take.

* * *

**S**aiga went there first. He stopped about two blocks away and cautiously approached the warehouse. Saiga didn't get near it, he couldn't. Still a block away, he saw it. Somehow it was moving along whatever shadows it could find. Along the shadows of telephone poles and wires, the overhang of the roof, the crime tape roping off the building – it was taking advantage of every shadow and branching out. It was now at the wall of the warehouse next to it. Saiga could see the windows shaking as it slithered inside.

In _Black Shadow's _warehouse, there was a dark gray haze that showed in the pane-less windows and sounds meant to tear at a person's nerves echoed in the streets. Every now and then hoarse sounding words would mix with the sounds – **"**_**More…Death…More…Ago – ny…More…P – ain…Comme…tooo… meee…Kaza…"** _Saiga turned abruptly when the thing started to say Kazahaya's name. Undoubtedly they would have to confront this thing today and very soon. Saiga hurried back to the car. He needed to get the food; it was going to take massive amounts of energy to fight that demon not only for Kazahaya but for the rest of them too. No way in hell or heaven was he going to let the kid face that thing on his own.

**S**aiga returned home to hear laughter as the boys talked about something happening on TV. It made him pause and marvel at how he'd missed that. "Food! Greasy, full of fat and calories – the breakfast of champions! Come and get it!" He took the food in the kitchen as the guys hurriedly got up off the couch to follow.

"Good timing, I just got this figured out." At Kazahaya's place there were three pills and behind Kakei was a blender of some green stuff. "Energy drink or call it a smoothie. Don't frown Kazahaya-kun, I made sure it tastes good." Kakei laughed at the boy.

"Hope you made enough for all of us." Saiga said quietly as the guys tore into the bags. "It can move outside. It's already reached the building next to it."

Kakei looked up in horror but quickly disguised it. No need to worry them just yet. He nodded to Saiga and began gathering more ingredients. For a short time they were able to act as if nothing was wrong. They gorged themselves on the fast food and Kakei's surprisingly tasty smoothies. Together they cleaned up the mess and moved to sit down and relax when the backdoor buzzer sounded. Hikari-san had arrived.

Saiga, Rikuo and Kazahaya waited in silence for Kakei to return with Hikari-san. Rikuo scooted closer to Kazahaya and pulled him back to rest on his chest. Kazahaya looked up at him with a smile and Rikuo couldn't resist kissing him.

"Aww, now isn't that nice?" Hikari-san said as she stepped into the room. Her waterfall of black hair glinted in the light as she went to the boys. Bending slightly she stared first at Rikuo then at Kazahaya. Hikari-san examined their auras intensely before straightening and gracing them with a beautiful smile. "Well done. The two of you have made up and the bond between you is tighter than ever." She turned to look at Kakei and Saiga and once again stared and nodded. "I was wrong, now all four of you are closer, a unit – no a family. I'm happy for you because you'll need that connection to each other to survive."

"Always straight to the point Hikari." Saiga said dryly.

"Of course! Now let me see that arm." Hikari-san perched on the coffee table before Kazahaya.

Kazahaya looked to Kakei who nodded then slowly removed his arm from the sling. He held it out to the woman and was relieved that it didn't hurt as much, thanks to Kakei's medicine.

Hikari-san only stared at the blackened skin at first before reaching out to take his hand. As soon as their hands touched, she shivered violently. Hikari-san bowed her head and prayed over the hand and arm. She slid one hand from the tip of his middle finger up to where the mark ended. Hikari-san did this several times until she had touched every inch of blackened skin.

Kazahaya gasped as he felt a tingling in his arm. She was doing something to him but as far as he could see was just praying. Her words were spoken so lowly that they seemed to run together and were unintelligible. The tingling became a warmth and his arm jerked once or twice scaring him.

Hikari-san covered Kazahaya's hand so that it was sandwiched between hers. She placed a kiss on her own hand then lifted her head to look at Kazahaya. "Amen. How does that feel?"

Head tilted to one side Kazahaya looked at his arm and moved it just a little bit and blinked. Next he wiggled his fingers and there was no stiffness! Kazahaya grinned at her then at Rikuo sitting beside him. "It doesn't hurt – at all! It feels like it's supposed to! How'd you do that?"

"I'm glad I was able to take your pain away but it's only temporary. I prayed to my Goddess and to God then infused your arm with positive energy. The effects should last for a while. Oh my!" Hikari-san laughed when Kazahaya gave her an enthusiastic hug.

"Thanks." Rikuo said quietly.

"Yes thank you Hikari. I had only been able to numb his pain but you were able to take it way." Kakei added.

"It was necessary. Kudo, may I call you Kazahaya?" She smiled when the teen nodded. "Thank you and please just call me Hikari." She said to the guys. "Kazahaya needs to be well rested before we face _Black Shadow _and constant pain will only wear him down. There should be no hint of weakness in front of that demon. I'll pray over it again before we face _Black Shadow_."

"We?" Saiga asked sitting forward. "You're going with us? I thought only the four of us would be going."

Hikari shook her head. "No, it's grown too much for just the four of you to have any real effect on it. You'll have me, my coven and…a few others joining you. We'll make it possible for you to get close enough to do your thing."

Saiga stared hard at her. "It's grown. _Black Shadow _is no longer confined to that warehouse. I went by there earlier and it's using the shadows to move into the next building. So now what? That's two city blocks it now occupies. What do you mean by close enough?"

"We'll have driven it back by the time you and Kazahaya are ready." Hikari smiled at their confused expressions. "We've been casting spells and performing rituals the whole time Kazahaya has been missing. If we hadn't, most of the city would be gone by now. That place has been watched by covens from all over Japan. This thing can be felt by any with the least amount of spiritual awareness. We've had a steady stream of people coming by the store to find out what's going on. There are even some who have traveled from Europe and the US. Once people heard what was happening, they came to help out. It's a phenomenon to us who deal with the supernatural, if a deadly one.

"I never told you any of this because I wanted you to concentrate on finding the young one here." Hikari patted Kazahaya's knee. "You would only find him when the time was right and letting you know about _Black Shadow's _activities would have only made your search more desperate and nothing would have been resolved between these two." She waved a hand at the boys. "This way Kazahaya was found, you guys talked and made up and now we have a stronger young man who will without a doubt rise up and save the world! Or something like that." Hikari said with a charming smile.

"I'll sure try." Kazahaya said hoping he lived up to her faith in him.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone Kazahaya. Rikuo, Saiga, Kakei, me and almost three hundred other people will be with you - if not more."

"Three hundred?!" They all said together remembering Hikari say a 'few' more people were going to be helping them.

"Like I said – it's an once-in-a-lifetime phenomenon." Hikari grinned and shrugged. "Things have already been arranged with Seki. Only he, his superiors and those he trusts know what's really going on. Three city blocks will be partitioned off and the official explanation is that a bunch of 'New Agers' will be having some sort of ceremony. Special permits were filled out and only you and those of us helping will be allowed in. There will be some curiosity seekers but they won't be allowed to get close. New Age people are looked down upon by the general populace any way so we shouldn't have too many people there to worry about."

Kakei slumped back in his chair. "I can't believe we didn't know or that I never had a vision about it."

"You had only one thing on your mind – Kazahaya, as it should have been. Okay enough of that. Before we do anything, Kazahaya I want you to tell me everything that's happened since you first came into contact with _Black Shadow._ I want any and all details you can think of. It will help me decide exactly what we'll need because we'll only get this one chance.

"Also since we want everything to go well, we'll use all of today to train. _Black Shadow _can wait one more day before seeing Kazahaya. Yes, it's risky to wait but this way you'll have the time to really learn and understand what you'll be doing. In the morning we'll review everything one more time and go to the warehouse about noon. We want to execute the spell well before the sun goes down, before it gains the power darkness brings." Hikari moved to sit beside Kazahaya and patted his thigh for him to begin. "Okay, tell me about your experiences with _Black Shadow."_

Kazahaya looked at Rikuo and then down at his lap. He felt ashamed of what had almost happened to him when _Black Shadow_ first appeared. He knew in his heart that none of it was his fault but it didn't stop him from feeling guilt and shame from almost being raped.

"It didn't happen. We saved you, remember?" Saiga spoke up. "Just tell her about the stuff concerning _Black Shadow._ Right, Hikari? You don't need the whole story do you?"

Hikari saw how sick Kazahaya looked and how his once bright aura had dimmed and was quick to agree with Saiga. They couldn't afford for Kazahaya to be in any way depressed or upset. "No! Just tell me about _Black Shadow._ As a reward, I'll teach you a spell that will make anyone agree with you _all_ the time. Would you like that? You could get Kakei to agree to give you a raise or a day off. Or for Saiga to agree to do all your cleaning! How about that?" Hikari's eyes were laughing as she looked at the two men.

"Hey!" Kakei and Saiga protested while Rikuo nodded and urged Kazahaya to say yes.

Kazahaya perked up at the thought of being able to make Kakei or Saiga always agree with whatever he wanted. Nodding and smiling, he got comfortable and began to tell her everything he knew about _Black Shadow._

* * *

**S**he listened to his words all the while taking notes. A few times the others interrupted and Hikari hushed them wanting to hear only what Kazahaya had to say. Once she was finished listening to Kazahaya's account of what happened to him she had Rikuo tell what he'd seen and experienced. Next Saiga and Kakei told their stories. Hikari wanted as complete a picture of _Black Shadow _as possible so she needed each person's perspective.

"You know now that I think about, I've been touched by that thing too but my marks disappeared! How come I'm not going through the same thing as the kid?" Saiga unconsciously rubbed his leg but of course there was no pain, stiffness or discoloration. There hadn't been for months.

"Yes, I was just wondering the same thing myself." Hikari nibbled on the tip of her pen. "It must be suffering that it craves. Kazahaya was suffering that first time, unable to help himself because of his injuries and the coming threat. He was suffering the next time as well when he was chasing after that Osawa person. His feelings for Rikuo were all over the place then once he'd touched Osawa and experienced everything he was going through – Kazahaya felt that pain as his own and _Black Shadow _picked up on it.

"Kazahaya is an Empath, in fact I've rarely heard of anyone who feels the emotions of others as keenly as he does. This ability to feel what other people are feeling would be like and an aphrodisiac to this thing. The people inside it, their suffering – Kazahaya would feel it plus his own pain and _Black Shadow _would become even more powerful." Hikari again shivered at the thought of being lost inside that shadow-thing.

"So it didn't mark me because I wasn't suffering? That doesn't make any sense because I was really worried about the kid and what would happen to him if we didn't reach him in time." Saiga stood and paced.

"Yes but your goal was to save him. No matter how scared you were, the only thing on your mind was getting Kazahaya out of there. You had no injures, no confusion, no hurt feelings – Saiga your will and determination were strong and therefore not tempting to it. Don't get me wrong, it would have swallowed you given the chance but each time you got away quickly. Your contacts with it were very brief. You weren't as important to it as Kazahaya. There was a tug-of-war to free Kazahaya from its grip both times. He was vulnerable and _Black Shadow_ wants that, no craves it. Pain and agony are its food and with Kazahaya comes a double helping, so to speak."

Hikari stood and went to the bags that she'd given Rikuo a few days before and started rummaging. "This is why I wanted you guys to resolve your feelings before coming back. Cold determination or a great love between lovers and friends is the only way you can stand before this thing and survive. Okay, looks like we have almost everything we'll need. I'll have to call the store and make sure that my fiancée, Yutaka brings the rest of the tools and ingredients we'll need. He'll help me teach you want you need to know. We'll both stay the night and give you a crash course in magic!" Hikari turned and clapped her hands. "If you need bathroom breaks or drinks, now's the time to get them because for the next few hours I'm going to teach you magic until you think you're _'Harry Potter!'_" She spoke using a commanding tone that left them no doubt that she meant business despite her smile.

"Yes ma'am!" All four of them responded standing, towering over the little woman and went off to prepare themselves to learn magic. As the guys got ready they felt relief at knowing they wouldn't have to do the spell today. Each of them was already nervous about using magic and having to do it on the fly - they were sure they would have done something wrong. Now they could breathe a little easier because they would have the chance to practice and understand more about what was expected of them and besides the extra rest would be nice too.

* * *

**T**hey worked for hours until early afternoon when Hikari called for a lunch break. She was proud of them. A lot had been accomplished in that short time. Once lunch was over, Hikari insisted that they all take a nap. She didn't want them to be too worn out and she planned to work them more throughout the night.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." Rikuo pulled Kazahaya to his feet and the boys started to leave.

"My own bed, I missed it." Kazahaya said smiling.

"I kept it warm for you." Rikuo said blushing a little.

"Umm, guys? Could you sleep down here?" Hikari asked. She knew the boys wanted some time alone but thought it better if they stayed here. "We've got a real vibe going on here, the five of us and I don't want to lose it. We're stronger if we're all of the same mind and I fear if the two of you go upstairs…together and umm, do – well never mind what. Please can we all stay here?" Hikari looked to Kakei with rosy cheeks.

Kakei laughed at her embarrassment. Hikari was usually unflappable but for some reason this had tripped her up. "She doesn't want you guys to have sex yet!"

Rikuo frowned down at the little woman. "Why not? It's been…a while."

Hikari felt put on the spot but took in a deep breath. "We're a team right now, if the two of you have – sex, it will put the rest of us on the outside. While the two of you will be closer and more intimate with each other, you'll close us out and that won't help us in the coming battle. I'm sorry guys." And she really was, they'd been apart for so long and to deny them felt wrong but she knew she was in the right.

"It's okay Rikuo. I'd rather wait until I'm back to normal anyway." Kazahaya looked ruefully down at his blackened hand. He sighed and let go of the thought of being with Rikuo. "You guys still got that air mattress?" Kazahaya gave them a lopsided smile.

"Yeah kid, I'll set it up." Saiga felt for them but he had no doubt that Hikari reasons were factual besides after this mess was over, they would be together as much as they wanted.

Furniture was moved and sheets were found and shortly they were ready to catch some z's. Hikari left the apartment so the guys could sleep. She would meditate while waiting for Yutaka to get there. Once he arrived, he would have to form a bond with the guys as well so they were all of one mind. There would be hundreds of people helping them but the six of them with Kazahaya as the lead would be the focus of the spell. Everything had to be perfect.

**H**ikari opened her eyes and felt refreshed. She'd meditated for about an hour, it was really a great way to calm the spirit. Sounds of life came to her from the store and from the hustle of city life just outside the door. Hikari rose from the floor and did a few stretches. Soon Yutaka would be arriving and then the training would begin again.

Quietly she went the apartment door and peeked in. The teenagers were curled together on the air mattress deeply asleep. Kazahaya's head was tucked under Rikuo's chin and one of his thighs was sandwiched between the larger teen's. They really made such a cute couple, thought Hikari as she smiled at them. It was good they were able to let go of worry and find peace in sleep and each other. She moved further into the cozy apartment and checked on Saiga and Kakei. They were knocked out as well, she'd worked them all hard and they were still tired from trip back from the beach.

Leaving the sleeping men, Hikari went to the kitchen to fix some tea. She was feeling better about things now that the morning was over. Hikari had known Kakei first and then Saiga. It seemed those with power recognized the same in others. In any case the three of them had been friends for years and even though Kakei and Saiga had power, they'd never done magic before and she'd been worried. Maybe they wouldn't take to it or just wouldn't get it but that fear was gone now. Each man had watched her carefully and asked intelligent questions. Even the boys had done well, especially Kazahaya.

Hikari smiled as she remembered him touching her and the light of knowledge come into his eyes. His power had allowed him to see exactly how magic was done and he in turned had helped Rikuo to understand.

The ability to visualize what you want to happen is key in magic and Hikari had thought that might be their biggest problem but she'd forgotten who she was dealing with. Kakei had no problem doing this because he'd been more or less doing it all his life every time he had a vision. Saiga, who saw all, also had no problem. Although Rikuo's power was more 'physical' in his ability to break and cause things to shake, he sometimes wasn't able to see the object and had to picture it in his mind. After a little coaching from Kazahaya, he'd gotten it. They had a chance now, she was sure of it. Their biggest obstacle would be of course the entity itself and everything it would try to do to stop them.

* * *

**K**akei knelt on the floor and reached out to gently shake Kazahaya's shoulder. He hated to wake them, they looked so comfortable but he had to. "Wake up son. Come on, you too Rikuo." He shook them both and laughed as they turned into each other and away from him. "That's not going to help, might as well wake up or Hikari may throw cold water on you guys."

Two groans then finally two pairs of eyes peeked over at him. "Hey Kakei." Kazahaya said. He was home again. He'd woken to find Rikuo beside him, holding him and to the kind expression of Kakei. Life was almost perfect.

"Sorry kid, time to get up." Saiga said over Kakei's shoulder. He gestured with a coffee cup. "I made coffee and Hikari's man is here. Time to get on with the show."

"Just a minute." Rikuo said before Kazahaya could pull away from him. "I need something more to help me wake up." A sly grin tilted Rikuo's lips as he brought Kazahaya's mouth closer to his.

"Oh brother." Saiga said dryly but was happy to see the two of them being loving with one another. "It seems we have to wait until the kid has sufficiently woken Rikuo up." He said to the couple coming out of the kitchen.

"Looks like he has the right idea." Said a deep voice.

Rikuo broke off the kiss at hearing an unfamiliar voice. He and Kazahaya stared up and up at the new face. The man was as tall if not taller than Saiga. Both teens looked from him and down, down to Hikari and laughed.

Hikari grinned and shrugged. "Everybody does that! Nobody can get over how tall he is or how short I am." She leaned down to look at the boys, "But don't you worry – we have no problems whatsoever!" As intended, they all laughed at that. "Okay guys, put those tongues away – we've got work to do!"

**Y**utaka took over the teaching, working with each man individually and forming a connection with them. He needed to get along well with them and working one-on-one was the best course. The teaching went on all afternoon and evening. They cooked and ate supper while being quizzed. As they washed and cleaned up after eating, they memorized the spell. They practiced how exactly to move during the rituals. Meditation was encouraged and accomplished. Grounding and increasing their own power was achieved. A spell was cast. It was a protection spell, first performed by Hikari then Yutaka. Then one after the other the guys did the spell too – flawlessly. The six of them looked at one another and grinned. "We're ready." Hikari said.

* * *

**M**orning came and everyone was quiet. They had to prepare themselves to work magic. They ate and went over everything once more. Again they practiced the protection spell but this time they knew it wasn't just practice but also something that would indeed protect them from _Black Shadow._ To maximize the effect of the spell, they bathed and purified their bodies. They meditated and grounded themselves, attaining the calm they would need.

Soon it was time to go so they packed up the car. Kakei made more smoothies for everyone and they drank them down knowing they'd need the extra energy. Kazahaya took more painkillers and just as Hikari began to pray over his arm again, she noticed that the mark had grown. It was now closing in on his shoulder.

Kazahaya didn't say so but the spell wasn't as effective but still it was better than not having Hikari pray over it. Sitting in the backseat of the car, Kazahaya was nervous about doing this, afraid he would fail them all but Rikuo took his hand and Kakei his bad arm and their love and confidence filled him. He would not be alone. They would not ever leave his side, he was sure of that now. His nerves began to fade and Kazahaya concentrated on his future with Rikuo and he knew Hinata was waiting on him so they could go and hang out together. He couldn't wait to be with his two best friends after this was over. Kazahaya rid himself of the dangerous negativity.

**It** was a scene. The warehouse district was away from the main streets but it seemed that didn't stop the curious because there were crowds of people, not only policemen but civilians as well. Cars, vans and police vehicles were everywhere. There were flashing lights, large spot lights, barricades and large blue screens surrounding a three block radius. As Saiga inched the car forward spectators were tried to peer into the car curious as to who they were. Ahead of them, other people who moved with purpose filed inside the barricade. Some looked like ordinary people others looked like priests, nuns, witches with pointy hats and brooms, monks and a few that were wearing hardly anything at all but gauzy materials. From every walk of life, people with unexplainable powers marched inside ready to face a demon and send it from this world.

Seki met them at the entrance to the barricade and escorted them inside. He'd been placed in charge of the whole thing much to his disgust but at the same time he wanted to see how it all turned out. He had faith in Kakei and Saiga, if anybody could do the impossible – they could.

"I'm never bored with you guys around. You should have seen me trying to convince my bosses that all this shit was necessary." Nerves made his voice weak. Seki shook his head and cleared his throat as he led the way. "Finally I got my supervisor to come down here with me. All it took was that thing causing ice to hang off his nose ten seconds after stepping inside to make him a believer! After that I let him handle the higher brass. Apparently a few more visits were in order but by this morning everything was set." Seki chuckled because events this big usually took days worth of paperwork and prep but this was done in hours. There were a few cameras here and there so the bosses could keep an eye on things while they watched safely back at headquarters.

"Nothing like fear to get politicians moving." Saiga clapped Seki on the back. "Thanks man, for helping out." He added sincerely because without Seki's help, this could have been a disaster.

As soon as they entered the enclosure some three hundred people turned to look and grew quiet. Hikari and Yutaka were immediately recognized since they were the ones that had organized and brought everyone together. The people knew they were here to support a teenager who'd been touched by the supernatural entity but not who the teen was. Curious eyes tried to identify which teen it was, which one carried the mark of the demon but both young men walked with their hands covered.

Hikari had told them to be discreet and not to call attention to themselves. She wanted them to maintain the calm and serenity they'd had since grounding themselves before leaving the store. After it was all said and done there would be time enough for people to find out who they were and for Kazahaya and the others to thank the gathered witches, sorcerers, psychics and laypeople for their help.

Saiga looked for the signs he'd seen yesterday, of _Black Shadow_ reaching out and occupying the warehouse nearest to it. It was gone! In the bright sunshine, he could detect no sign of the entity. Saiga looked around at the men and women and silently thanked them for their help.

They were met at the entrance to the warehouse by Hikari and Yutaka's coven members. One older woman stepped forward to greet them.

"They all set?" She asked bending down for a quick hug.

"I believe so. It'll be the six of us standing before _Black Shadow _with our coven members filling in the outer room and then everyone else out here. Hopefully everything will go as it's supposed to and this victory will go down in the paranormal history books." Hikari said with a smile.

Taking a deep breath, Hikari turned to face the silent crowd. "Thank you." Her her gaze traveled over the assembled people grateful for their presence. "We are about to enter. Please begin the ritual and be prepared to send us your energy. As you know the entity is very strong and will no doubt try to stop us from sending it from this world. Be prepared for anything. Again, thank you for your help and may the Goddess and God bless you all." Hikari smiled and bowed to the crowd. Behind her Kazahaya and the others bowed as well.

Turning back to face the warehouse, Kazahaya took Rikuo's hand then Kakei's. Saiga took Kakei's and Hikari's while she took Yutaka's. Drums began to sound as they walked forward into darkness. It was still early afternoon outside but _Black Shadow _controlled everything inside its domain.

Quickly the coven members hurried in after them and started flicking switches. There were over twenty lights set up throughout the warehouse and leading into the demon's room. No artificial light would be used there only natural and candle light.

Sounds came at them so fast that breezes were created from the force. Cold blanketed their bodies so that their goose bumps had babies. Limbs became heavy with the cold and movement became difficult. If they were walking straight up a mountain, it would have been easier that this.

They maintained their calm, repeating to themselves the meditation Hikari had taught them to control their fear. Yutaka held in his free hand some of the things they would need as they made their way forward. His hand shook so badly that at times he had to hold the bag close to his chest so that he wouldn't drop it.

Finally they made it to the doorway of where _Black Shadow _lived. Unsurprisingly there was very little light there despite the windows Rikuo had broken all those months ago. It had created a haze that blocked out the sunlight. Still they were able to see and from where they stood – there against the far wall were two black-on-black eyes.

Screams came at them this time, human screams. They were full of pain and fear. Voices begged to be saved or to be killed and released from this nightmare. It was horrible - the cries and yells for mothers to come help them. So loud were these screams that the people outside could hear them and it gave them all pause. Never had they heard or wished to hear such torment.

A single thump was heard as someone pounded on a drum. Again it sounded and other drummers picked up the beat. Then one voice began to pray and then another voice. Quickly everyone joined in for they could not afford to let _Black Shadow _distract them from their purpose. They had to support those on the inside, those facing the demon itself. If they could not do their part then all was surely lost.

Rikuo squeezed Kazahaya's hand and Kazahaya almost broke Rikuo's. They both knew that this was an attack sent to weaken Kazahaya. The thing wanted Kazahaya to hear its victims' pain and therefore cause Kazahaya pain.

Kazahaya could barely feel the hand that Kakei held. His arm was now a limb of ice. If there was blood inside his flesh – it had ceased to move. He had to look down and reassure himself that his arm was still there.

**"Okay?!"** Hikari yelled at him.

**"I can't feel anything!"** It would be impossible for him to do want he needed to do if he couldn't move his arm. Worry tried to worm its way into his soul.

Hikari too felt a moment of panic. The screams were grating on her nerves.

**"Don't worry! We'll be his hands!"** Rikuo shouted in the din. **"We're here with you Kazahaya!"** Rikuo leaned close and when Kazahaya took the hint, Rikuo kissed him. A flame of light, maybe it was love warmed Kazahaya and there was once again feeling in his arm. He kissed Rikuo back with all the energy in his soul and felt strength flow through him.

The others could feel that power and to increase it, each couple engaged in a loving, passionate kiss. The sounds didn't go away but somehow they were less intense than before. The lovers ended their kissing. They all smiled and nodded at one another, stronger now.

Kazahaya took a deep breath then stepped forward. **"You wanted me and here I am! You want to destroy me, my friends and this city but it will not happen! Time to die jackass!"**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Just so you know, this was all written for entertainment purposes only. A spell is used here, one I made up completely. I did a bit of research in how to work magic and included some of the steps. I also used dramatic license to change a few things. This chapter was not written to offend any religion or those who practice witchcraft. Also, any deciding to try to use this spell - do so at your own risk, I'm a writer not a wiccan, so if you decide to use this spell - the responsibility is yours._

_Now please enjoy the chapter!_

_**Black Shadow**_

**It** was a staring contest. Human eyes staring into demon eyes – at first. Kazahaya had made a declaration and now it was _Black Shadow's _turn. The shaking started there at Kazahaya's feet but quickly spread outward. The earth shook beneath their feet. From that one room the shaking extended throughout the warehouse. More windows exploded sending deadly shards down on unsuspecting people. A wall here and there cracked and a heavy metal door crashed to the concrete floor. Apparently _Black Shadow_ didn't like what Kazahaya had to say.

As quickly as it started, it stopped. There was excitement and yelling as people wondered what was going on behind the blue screens. As for the spiritually aware, they kept on praying and the drums continued to sound. Yes, it was scary knowing the entity could still shake the building even after all the spells they'd used to confine _It _inside the warehouse but it just firmed their resolve in helping those actually standing before_ It_.

Seki stood somewhere in the middle. He had to be close to the barricade in case any civilians tried to get through or his men needed him but he wanted to support Saiga too. It didn't seem right, those guys going in there without any real protection. Seki touched the gun on his hip and grimaced because bullets wouldn't necessarily help Saiga. Looking around at all the 'witches' or rather Wiccans, Seki had to trust that they knew what they were doing. Deciding to leave it to them, he starting walking back to the barricade when the screams stopped him in his tracks.

Horrified he turned to stare at the warehouse. _Who was that?! Saiga or Kakei?! Or God forbid one of the boys?! _Thinking only of his friends, Seki ran forward. He had to save them! He didn't notice the people who'd frozen in place all around him or when they joined hands and began to recite some words. Seki ran forward with one goal in his mind – save Saiga, save his friends.

Just before he was about to charge through the door, two men knocked him to his ass. "Get the hell out of my way! My friends need me!" Seki surged to his feet and prepared to draw his gun when his arm was pulled up behind his back.

"If you want them to die – then go right in." A harsh voice whispered in his ear as pain flowed up his arm and into his shoulder. "They have to remain calm and focused. If you rush in there with all this chaotic emotion, you'll ruin everything! That thing will go for you and worry for you will cause them to fail! Do you want everyone here to die?!"

"But…" Seki's voice trailed off as he saw the seriousness of the man's expression. He looked at the other man who looked prepared to knock Seki unconscious if he moved towards the entrance again and began to doubt himself. Their utter belief that he would do more harm than good began to seep into him. More screams had his head jerking up, trying to see what was happening in that dark building. "Will – will they be all right?"

Cautiously the man who was dressed like a priest, let go of Seki's arm. "They're doing what needs to be done. All we can do is pray, perform the ritual and send them our positive energy when the time comes. Come join us, it's the best way you can help them." The man held out a hand for Seki to take.

It was all he could do – pray and do this ritual, whatever it was. He was aware that they were going to use magic in there and although Seki didn't put much stock in that kind of stuff, if this is what Saiga and the others needed, then he'd do what he was told – even magic. Seki took the man's hand and opened his mouth to say the needed words when his mouth was suddenly filled to bursting. His heart had taken residence there when before his eyes the warehouse began to move as if it were on water. He swallowed hard and just managed to push the words from his throat, "God…save us." Seki whispered.

* * *

**They** held onto each other until the shaking stopped then separated. _Black Shadow_ had made the first move and it was time to step up their game. Quickly they searched the room and found the roughly drawn circle and the other things they would need. It was a fairly large circle since the six of them would be inside it and needed to move freely about it. Hikari and Yutaka's coven had done their part and given them a head start but now it was up to them to set things in motion.

Six brooms were found against the wall away from the dangerous shadow. They swept as quickly as they could in the frigid air. The circle had to be free of all the negativity that _Black Shadow_ produced. They took up where the coven had left off, making the space theirs. Kakei retrieved the censor from Yutaka to burn the frankincense incense to help purify the circle.

_**"Kazahaya!"**_ The demon said quickly letting _Its _voice echo about the room along with the continued screams of the humans trapped inside_ It_. _**"Mine! Come to me, Kazahaya!"**_ Gone were the long pauses, _It _now spoke determinedly in _Its_ guttural speech. _Black Shadow_ knew Kazahaya was before him and wanted him.

**"Keep working! The covens and everyone outside are working hard to keep **_**It **_**under control. We must purify this space and our tools before that shadow-thing breaks ****free!"** Yutaka yelled as he set the bag on the newly swept floor. He knew the others had bound _It_ to that far wall but the spell never lasted for very long and now with Kazahaya here, _Black Shadow_ was likely to break free any moment to try and take what _It_ desired most - Kazahaya.

Kazahaya looked to Rikuo, shook back the sleeves on his black and red robe and held out his hands. Rikuo moved forward, pushed back his own sleeves and grasped the other's hands. This was going to be Kazahaya's circle and he needed to be grounded and centered before attempting to cast it. Saiga and Kakei rolled out the cloth and set up the small, wooden table that would be used as the alter. Hikari and Yutaka knelt and began taking out the rest of the things they'd be using. The tools had been purified at the store but just witnessing the power the entity had, the two began blessing the items once again to be sure they would be ready for Kazahaya to use.

As the guys concentrated on pulling energy from the earth, Hikari and Yutaka got busy placing the four elements in the four quarters of the circle. Salt for earth, a bowl of water for water, a red candle for fire and incense for air. These consecrated objects would strengthen the barrier and invite the four elemental spirits to join their circle.

Kazahaya held tightly to Rikuo. They had discussed this yesterday. Grounding oneself was gathering energy from the earth to boost one's own personal power. Usually help was not needed but because this whole situation was so personal for Kazahaya, it was decided that if he needed help then Rikuo would provide it.

"Rikuo you'll be his rock – his touchstone should he need it." Hikari had told them and Kazahaya did need him. Just touching Rikuo gave Kazahaya strength. Kazahaya was able to focus on letting his fears escape his body and pulling the pure and powerful energy of the earth into his body.

As for his part, Rikuo didn't understand how they were doing what they did, only that they could. He too could feel power rising from the floor beneath his feet. It felt as if he could conquer all obstacles in his path. Rikuo's eyes snapped open when he heard Kazahaya gasp.

His eyes were – glowing! Rikuo looked on in amazement at the light shining from his lover's eyes. Their hands were still connected and Rikuo felt a surge of energy flow from Kazahaya, limbs shaking from the power.

**"Look at him! He's ready!" **Hikari yelled. **"Kazahaya – cast the circle!"**

Kazahaya gazed at Rikuo a moment longer then leaned in for a fortifying kiss before letting go. He felt strong, never had there ever been a feeling like this! He could get used to this! Smiling he faced Yutaka who placed a black-handled athame in his hand. The cold steel sobered him. He was here to do a job, to take back his life and end the threat posed to the city. Kazahaya faced east and began to cast his circle.

Rikuo joined Saiga and Kakei. This part was Kazahaya's alone. When he was done, Hikari and Yutaka would light the alter candles and call on the Goddess and God to join them. Afterward, they would all join in casting the spell that would, by the grace of God, save them from this demon.

* * *

_**It**_ watched them. _It_ watched the small sacks of flesh move about the room doing and saying strange things. _**What were they doing? Why, with Kazahaya before It, did It have no control over the human? And why couldn't their words reach It any longer? Those thumping sounds from beyond Its walls must be blocking out Kazahaya's words!**_ Again _Black Shadow_ reached down deep into the earth and shook it about. Those sacks of flesh and bones stumbled but they didn't fall. Those thumps broke apart but came back stronger. _**"Ahhhh….Grrrrr….Hssss!" **__It_ wanted Kazahaya, wanted the misery the human could provide. So delicious the emotions he could produce. That human could feel what the others felt and his own pain! _**"Pain, wonderful Pain! Want…Kazahaya…Want Kazahaya-Pain!"**_

With a surge of power, blackness spread out across the floor reaching for the human who carried a part of its being. No more waiting, it was time for Kazahaya to join him. Coal-black eyes watched as _Its_ body approached Kazahaya, anxious to at last have the human within _Its_ body. Directly in front of _Its_ appendage stood Kazahaya but he didn't appear to see _It_. This angered_ Black Shadow._ _It_ reached out intending on circling the human's head so that _It _heard the human's delicious cries at once.

A flash of light and the sound of sizzling filled the room. Hikari jumped and looked up to see a – black tentacle burning! Again the entity tried to take Kazahaya and again _It _was stopped. Once _It _made contact with the circle, _It_ was forcefully repelled and apparently _It_ was also being burned.

"The circle's not even complete yet and it's already stopping _It_." Yutaka spoke softly as he stood by Hikari's side. His eyes went from the terrifying thing trying to enter their sacred space to the boy forming it. It was simply amazing that a guy who had never practiced magic before already had this level of power.

Hikari was also in awe of Kazahaya and for a moment she reveled in it but once again _Black Shadow _shook the ground in _Its_ anger and the human screams intensified. "Work quickly! _Its_ anger may give _It_ power!"

Saiga nodded and took more tools and things from the bag Yutaka had brought. Kakei repeated to himself the order in which everything was to be laid out. Kazahaya would be finished soon and everything would have to be ready.

Rikuo's calm deserted him the moment the first flash had come. That _thing_ was trying to take Kazahaya! It didn't work. Whatever Kazahaya was doing – casting the circle – it was working! He sighed heavily and nodded to Hikari when she shouted at them to hurry up. Rikuo stepped forward but his foot tangled on the long robe he'd worn.

Yutaka had brought them robes to wear saying that they were more comfortable to wear when performing magic than normal clothes and that the colors would enhance certain qualities in all of them. His robe was brown with a black collar for protection and strength. Kazahaya's was black with red for protection, power and courage. Kakei – white with black for warding off fears and protection. Saiga wore black only, again for protection with Yutaka in gold to attune with God and indigo to increase his ability to stop bad situations and Hikari in pure white so that she could better attune with the Goddess.

Cursing slightly he bent down to pull his foot free. The damn thing was too long. Rikuo jerked at the cloth, trying to fix it so that he wouldn't step on it again then looked up to see his worse nightmare.

* * *

_**Black Shadow** _had Kazahaya by the leg and was pulling him out of the circle! Kazahaya was screaming and calling for Rikuo to save him. As he watched, Kazahaya fell backwards hitting the floor hard and went limp. **"Kazahaya!"** Rikuo started forward only to fall to his knees – his feet were incased in a block of ice. Looking up again, Rikuo could see Kazahaya being lifted by one leg into the air. On his beloved's face were tears of despair. Kazahaya couldn't help himself because he was too dazed by hitting the ground.

Rikuo pulled himself forward on his hands and knees, ice scrapping against the floor as he dragged his feet behind him. **"No, no, no, no! Not my Kazahaya! Oh God, please help me!" **Rikuo looked to Saiga and Kakei and saw them lying unconscious on the ground. _What had happened to them?! And where were Hikari and Yutaka?_ The couple was nowhere to be found. _Had they already been swallowed?!_

**"I'm coming Kazahaya! Hold on! I'm coming!" **Rikuo looked down at his feet intending to break the ice surrounding them. He focused and in seconds the ice shattered and flew everywhere. Feeling a measure of relief, Rikuo started to stand only to fall again. The ice had reformed around his feet and traveled up his calves. **"No!"** Again he shattered the ice only to have it come back to him instantly and cover more of his legs. Desperate eyes looked up at Kazahaya and Rikuo felt his heart rip apart.

Black tentacles were whipping Kazahaya, flaying the clothes from his body until he hung naked above the floor. With each touch of the black whips, Kazahaya's body jerked violently, bled and then turned black. His mouth hung open and the most agonizing screams were forced from his tortured body.

Rikuo tried with all his heart and soul to reach the boy he loved. He couldn't allow _Black Shadow_ to hurt him anymore. Rikuo had to save Kazahaya! He didn't deserve this torture! Images flashed in his head of the past few months without Kazahaya and knew that pain was nothing compared to what he'd feel if the didn't save Kazahaya. _I have to reach him! I have to save him!_ Rikuo moved forward but too slowly. As he watched, blood dripped down and became lost in blackness and ever so slowly, Kazahaya was being lowered into the void.

**"Ri – kou...I...I love –." **Kazahaya's tear and blood stained face found Rikuo there on the floor and he tried to confess his love but... his head dipped down too low and was gone.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! KAZAHAYA!" **Rikuo screamed as he beat his fists against the ground. Before his shocked eyes, Kazahaya's body disappeared inch by inch.

**"Rikou! Rikuo, dammit Rikuo! Snap out of it!" **Saiga slapped Rikuo's face as hard as he could and pulled the teen into his arms. **"What do I do? How do I bring him back?!"**

Everyone but Kazahaya turned when Rikuo had screamed 'no'. His face was a study of utmost pain and suffering but there was nothing wrong with him. Rikuo's body started to shake and he moved as if something was wrong with him. Hikari had reached him first but wasn't able to get him to look at her or to acknowledge that she was even there. The teen's eyes were open but they saw something she didn't.

Saiga appeared behind her and when she hadn't succeeded, he'd slapped Rikuo unable to bear the look on the teen's face then pulled him into the shelter of his body. At that moment Rikuo went limp.

**"There! He'd left the circle!" **Yutaka pointed to the smudged line and just outside it a black tentacle lay burning. **"He must have stepped out for some reason and **_**Black Shadow **_**was there to take advantage of that!"**

They understood now. Kakei had seen Rikuo bend down and in doing that, he must have stepped back and out of the circle! At that point, the entity had taken hold and caused Rikuo to see – God only knows what. The boy now held on tight to Saiga trembling and crying.

**"He's gone! I-I couldn't...save him! Saiga! Kazahaya's gone!" **Rikuo didn't know how he would live without him. He should join Kazahaya inside that thing. It was the only way to be with him. Rikuo started to pull away.

Saiga shook the boy so forcefully that his head jerked about like there were no bones in his neck. **"He is alive! Kazahaya is alive! Look, Rikuo, look!"** Saiga turned with the boy still in his arms and pointed out Kazahaya. Kazahaya had a light all about him as he continued to cast the circle. He was concentrating so hard on protecting them that he had not noticed what had happened to Rikuo.

Rikuo tried to resist Saiga but he was so weak that he moved as Saiga directed him. Wet, streaming eyes looked where his head was directed and once again life stopped for Rikuo. Kazahaya stood there, athame pointed at the ground following the outline of the circle. He was bathed in a white light and from the tip of the knife, light also flowed.

"Alive? Kazahaya's alive?" Rikuo whispered these words as his heavy body was being supported by Saiga. Body tanned and more muscular than it had been that time when _Black Shadow_ had first tried to take Kazahaya from him. Rikuo blinked - the body dangling in the sky had been lean and pale. Kazahaya's hair had still been long – now it was short. **"Damn You!"** Anger flowed through Rikuo's blood as he jerked away from Saiga and tried to run out of the circle and attack _Black Shadow _with his bare hands.

Kakei swept Rikuo's feet out from under him then jumped on top of him. **"Stop it! You're doing exactly what **_**It **_**wants you to do! Rikuo!"** Kakei jerked Rikuo up by the shoulders and slammed him into the floor.** "Rikuo! Do you love Kazahaya?"**

That and the pain in his back got Rikuo's attention. _Did he love Kazahaya?! What kind of stupid-ass question was that?! Of course I...love...him._ Rikuo's breath hitched as the anger left him. He'd almost made the biggest mistake of his life, letting that thing get him so angry that he would leave the protection of the circle and end not only his own life but everyone's because he knew Kazahaya would break the circle and come for him.

Rikuo nodded and tried to get his breath back. He looked for and found Kazahaya again. The circle was almost complete and if Rikuo didn't get himself under control, he would ruin everything. His eyes traveled the length of Kazahaya's body, reassuring his mind that Kazahaya was safe and whole. **"Help me! I need to ground myself again. Help me!"** Rikuo begged of Kakei.

Kakei sighed with relief and hoped that none of Rikuo's previous despair and anger had damaged the sacred circle. He nodded and pulling Rikuo with him moved away from the edge of the circle.

Hikari and Yutaka moved quickly to fix the things Rikuo had knocked over in his mad dash to leave the circle. Saiga picked up a broom and once again swept away negative energy – this time their own. When he was done, he joined Kakei and Rikuo and did his best to calm his own soul in preparation for the spell.

* * *

**Kazahaya** had felt a disturbance but only slightly. He knew_ Black Shadow _would try all _It _could to stop him so he concentrated even harder on casting the circle, on creating the sphere that would protect them as they cast the spell needed to destroy the entity from another dimension. He had to make a doorway and then complete the circle. Hikari said it probably wouldn't be needed but just in case, for him to make it anyway. It could only be opened by his will and Kazahaya didn't think he would willingly open that doorway for any reason.

Finally, it was done and he stepped back from the edge. Kazahaya opened his eyes and saw what he'd visualized in his mind. They were surrounded by light – a circle of light. It extended up to the ceiling and thru it, out into the heavens above and down thru the floor into the very earth. They were protected on all sides now. _Black Shadow's _threat, diminished.

Kazahaya turned to smile at his friends and stumbled a bit. He looked up when a pair of warm arms surrounded him. It was Rikuo.

"I've got you. I've got you." Tenderly Rikuo pulled Kazahaya close and just held him.

They didn't have to shout anymore. None of _Black Shadow's_ tricks could affect them inside the circle – not the weather and not the sounds nor the human screams.

"Good job, Kazahaya. Here drink this." Hikari held out a bottle of water. She also had some food for him to eat. Kazahaya had to replenish his energy before they moved on. Considering the trauma they'd just been through, Hikari was glad she'd brought enough for all of them.

Kazahaya felt a ripple of unease and looked to see if _Black Shadow _had breeched the circle but no, what he was feeling came from inside the circle. He looked into Rikuo's face and saw how tense his expression was.

"I'm okay, just a bit tired. We're almost done Rikuo. Soon this will be over. Okay?" Kazahaya smiled gently then put his arms around Rikuo's neck and laid his head close to Rikuo's beating heart.

Rikuo held Kazahaya tenderly and took comfort from him. He was supposed to be here to support Kazahaya but now it was the other way around. That – vision _Black Shadow_ had given him seemed so real. He'd calmed down but until this moment, he hadn't really been able to let it go. Rikuo stroked Kazahaya's back and kissed that spot beneath his ear that he loved so much and breathed in Kazahaya's scent. "Yeah, we just need to finish and then we can go home." Rikuo pulled back to frame Kazahaya's face. "I love you."

Kazahaya place a hand over Rikuo's and closed his eyes to savor the love he felt coming from Rikuo. "I'm glad because the feelings mutual." Kazahaya despite the danger was still feeling a little high from casting the circle.

Yutaka watched the two teens and felt optimistic. A love such as theirs surely could see them through this. They'd been tested and after many hardships had found their way back to one another. He looked down at Hikari as she prepared the alter for the next steps and couldn't wait to marry the woman. "Are we ready?" He asked her.

Hikari had been listening to them and her eyes were a little wet when she looked up at the man she loved. "Mmm, I think so." She took the hand he held out to her and let him pull her up. "Let's get grounded guys then we can finish this."

Saiga just closed his eyes and held tight to Kakei who was leaning back in his arms. They'd been watching Kazahaya and Rikuo, feeling their love. Now they followed the boys' example and used the feelings for the one they loved as an energy booster. Nothing beat the power of love.

Finally they began again. Each was given a job to do where normally these steps would all be done by one individual. Earth, air, water and fire divide the circle into four quarters and Kazahaya, Rikuo, Kakei and Saiga each took a quarter and began to seal the circle. One after the other made the sign of the pentagram and called for the protection of the elements. Hikari and Yutaka lit candles and walked behind the guys invoking the elemental spirits to come and join them, to protect them as they performed this spell.

At each point, a statement was declared proclaiming the circle as a protective sphere where no evil could enter and only love dwelled.

* * *

**Inside** the circle, they were so focused on the ritual, that they were unaware of _Black Shadow's_ actions. _It _was furious at not being able to reach Kazahaya. Somehow the human was beyond _Its _reach though he stood before _It_. Every time _It _reached for him – light and fiery pain attacked _Its_ being. _It_ rocked the building again and again bursting any windows left and weakening the walls and ceiling but none of this got Kazahaya's attention.

But it did affect the others who'd entered his dwelling. Using _Its_ incredible fury, _Black Shadow_ forced out _Its_ black tentacles and searched for more accessible prey.

There were about fifty coven members inside the warehouse. They were divided into small groups of three or four people. Each group had a different responsibility – half of them were working to keep the creature confined to that one room while the other half were purifying the entire area to make it ready for the final spell.

Although most members were well versed in magic it was the first time many of them had come across something so evil and some had doubts about their success. These doubts were dangerous because it attracted _Black Shadow._

A steel beam crashed to the floor forcing two sacred circles to break apart as the wiccans scrambled out of the way. It was then as they stood looking up scared and afraid that the ceiling would completely collapse on them that _It _attacked. From up out of the floor, black tentacles protruded and waved about.

Eight people screamed. They had no protection from a sacred circle so those sounds of harsh laughter and human screams came at them full force. Ice formed over their skin and coated their throats. They couldn't move since they couldn't breathe and soon, arms and legs were held tight by a living shadow.

The others closed their eyes and ignored their friends who were beyond their help. If they didn't, they too would be consumed. It was up to Hikari and the others to save them. Almost as one, their circles lit up with the power they were gathering. Soon, hopefully very soon they would know or sense when 'the six' were ready to conduct the spell and they, plus everyone outside would send them the energy to end this attack on their world.

* * *

**Hikari**, Kazahaya and Yutaka stood before the alter. Hikari called on the Goddess, Yutaka called on God to join them in the circle. Rikuo stood just behind Kazahaya with a hand on his shoulder. Beside him stood Saiga and on his other side Kakei. Each was touching him so that when Kazahaya was ready – their power was his.

_It's weird, _Kakei thought. He knew his own thoughts and could feel his body but at the same time, his thoughts and body was no longer his. Whatever it was that made up his soul was being passed along to Kazahaya. That young man was the vessel to be filled with power; the earth's power and the power of the divine. Kakei could not take it all in. There were no words to even describe what was happening to them. Kakei glanced over at Saiga surprised to see him remove his shades.

Awe shone from his eyes and Kakei wished that he could see through Saiga's eyes right now to witness that which no man was allowed to see until he had passed from this world. Kakei reached out and took Saiga's free hand and they shared a smile just as a presence entered their circle.

* * *

**Outside**, Seki could tell something was different. The screams had been constant but following the others' example he listened to the drums and said the words. It didn't make him deaf to the sounds but it soothed his soul. He could feel something flowing through him – warmth. Energy? Seki guessed it was the energy the man had been talking about. Somehow they were going to send it to Saiga and Kakei inside the warehouse.

Seki looked up at the sky and blinked. There was a light coming from the sky. It shone down onto the roof of the warehouse. For a moment he forgot the words. The light was so bright it rivaled the sun. Seki marveled that such a beautiful white light existed over the dwelling of a demon.

"You can see it?" The priest asked with a smile. "Good. It's almost time. Be ready. You'll feel a surge of warmth in your gut. You should concentrate on your friends and sharing that feeling with them."

"That's it? Just think of Saiga and the guys and they'll get this energy?" It sounded too simple to Seki. "Shouldn't there be more to it than that?"

"It's magic and like faith, it'll only work if you believe. I thought these people were your friends." The priest tilted his head at Seki. "You wanna help? Do this and it'll make all the difference in the world."

Seki stared at the man's serenity. He was a priest yet he believed in this stuff. Being friends with Saiga, Seki had seen many weird things but this topped the list. Seki could still feel that warmth in his body even though he wasn't saying the words and nodded. It was enough; he knew that but not how. "Right. Don't worry I'll do my part for Saiga and them." Seki squeezed the man's hand and turned his face up to look at the white light that gave him hope. "I'm with you guys."

* * *

**Kazahaya** stood with his eyes closed. He could feel Rikuo behind him, felt his and Kakei's and Saiga's love. Inside this circle, everything was intensified and Kazahaya drew that love to him like a warm blanket. Hikari and Yutaka's words sounded in his ears as they called upon the deities. They had told him that he would be able to feel them once they were in the circle and at that time he would say the spell.

That was the one thing they'd completely left up to him. Neither Hikari nor Yutaka gave him the words, no hint at all of what to say. Kazahaya knew he should be nervous about that but here surrounded by all this positive energy – doubts could not enter. The words and the images would come to him. Kazahaya knew he could visualize exactly what he wanted to happen and _Black Shadow _would be gone.

He felt a touch on the top of his head and Kazahaya raised his chin as an unbelievable feeling of grace entered his being. Kazahaya opened his eyes and at first only saw the light. It was all around him and absolutely no shadow could be seen. Curious now, Kazahaya lifted his arm that held the athame and carried the mark of the demon. While inside the circle, Kazahaya had felt no pain but the blackness had remained but now…he pushed the sleeve up and smiled. From his elbow, down to his hand and out through the tips of his fingernails – the darkness retreated. Kazahaya was able to see his skin once again. It was white and pale. There was no hint of his tan from his forearm down but Kazahaya didn't care. He was free!

"I thank you God and Goddess for freeing me." Kazahaya felt the gazes of his friends and saw the wonder reflected in their eyes. "It is time." He was ready. He was stronger than before. He was loved. He was touched by grace. Nothing could stop him now.

* * *

**Screams**. Wonderful screams full of fear, pain and sorrow. _Black Shadow_ pulled on the flesh of the humans firmly. _It_ wanted to draw out the pleasure of slowly devouring them. _It_ had moved part of _Its_ being into the next room and with black eyes watched as the humans tried to pull away from _Its_ touch. But as much as _It _was enjoying taking in the fragmented emotions, _It _was still angry for _It_ couldn't get all of them. There were more, many more humans in this place but _It_ was only able to get a precious few. Like Kazahaya, these other humans were surrounded by a light _It_ could not penetrate nor block out.

_**"Rrrrrraaaaggghhh!"**_ The beast roared in pain. There was intense pain. Back there, in the other room, something was happening. _Black Shadow_ felt pain like when _It_ had tried to take Kazahaya earlier only worse. In an effort to protect _Itself_, _Black Shadow_ drew in on _Itself_ leaving behind terrified humans crying on the floor. Along the wall, _It _creped back into _Its_ room to see what was going on.

* * *

**Kazahaya** raised his eyes to the wall where he'd first laid eyes on _Black Shadow._ At first he didn't see much of anything but a smear on the wall but Kazahaya knew _It_ was still there. He waited and in seconds, the smear came alive.

_It_ flowed like an incoming wave across the wall. The screeching of nails on a chalkboard accompanied _It_. _Black Shadow _reached _Its_ connection point, the place where _It _had first entered this world and stared briefly at the defiant Kazahaya before roaring, jumping off the wall and heading straight for the humans. _It _intended to swallow them completely.

They all saw _It_ coming and in one part of their minds – they were terrified. _It_ was by far the scariest thing they'd ever seen and _It _was coming at them with the intent to kill.

_It_ meant nothing, nothing at all. _It_ was nothing but a nuisance to be disposed of. A feeling of superiority had taken over them but it was not their own.

God, the Goddess, the four elemental spirits had joined the circle and it was they who denied _Black Shadow _any dominance in this world – Their World.

**DEMON YOU HAVE ENTERED A WORLD WHERE YOU DO NOT BELONG. YOU HAVE TAKEN MY CHILDREN – GOOD AND BAD. YOU HAD NO RIGHT. IT IS NOW THE TIME FOR YOUR DESTRUCTION. MY CHILD, VOICE YOUR WILL.**

A voice so loud that it sounded out and above anything the entity could create filled the warehouse. The voice was heard by the throngs of people outside the warehouse, to the ones outside the barricade and beyond. Those who had come to help looked up in awe at the sky. They knew Who it was that spoke and felt humbled. Each knee bent until all were respectfully bowed. It happened unconsciously, from every single person flowed a slim line of energy. That energy made its way into the warehouse and joined Kazahaya's circle. The light in the sky brightened with that energy until everyone was blind.

Kazahaya knew his mouth was moving but it was not him speaking. His knees trembled with the urge to bend but an invisible hand prevented that from happening. In his mind a whisper told him to stand tall and face his enemy.

Shoulders back, head up – Kazahaya stared the approaching shadow down. He now knew what he wanted to say and what he wanted to happen to the living shadow. It was firm in his heart and mind. As he opened his mouth, Kazahaya felt the extra energy coming from all those who stood against evil. He raised his athame and pointed it at the demon. Kazahaya had Their permission to speak and so he beseeched the elements and the deities with these words:

**DRAW THIS EVIL FROM THIS WORLD**

**CIRCLE IT AND PULL IT WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT**

**UNTIL NOTHING MORE EXISTS BUT YOUR NATURAL**

**AND HOLY LIGHT! BANISH THIS BEING FROM OUR SIGHT!**


	12. Chapter 12

New Beginnings

_**Black **Shadow_ was so angry and afraid that all _It _could think of was swallowing those humans and hurting them so that their pain satisfied all _Its _desires and to make the pay for the pain they'd caused _It. _

Words - loud angry words poured forth from Kazahaya's mouth but _Black Shadow_ was sure that it was someone else speaking. There was some _other_ entity there and it was trying to take Kazahaya away from _It! _Kazahaya belonged to _It! _Roaring, _It_ rushed forward. _Its_ great maw open wide to swallow the people who were trying to defy _It _and keep Kazahaya for themselves_. It_ ignored the loud words and set _Its _eyes on the prize – Kazahaya.

The light hurt but _It_ did not stop. Feet away, inches away and – **SPLAT!** _Black Shadow _hit a wall comprised of light. _**"Whhhaaaaat?! Aaaaaaarrrggh! Nooooooo!"**__ It_ screamed in pain moving as quickly as _It_ could away from the solid, white-hot light. Shrinking back against the wall, _Black Shadow _studied the humans inside the circle. They had actually hurt _It._ Yes they'd hurt _It_ before, but this was so much worse. A part of _It _no longer existed. Gone - part of _Its_ vast blackness was just gone.

_Black Shadow_ was seriously considering retreating back to _Its _own dimension when Kazahaya again spoke. His voice was as loud as before and _Black Shadow _now listened to what the human had to say. Kazahaya was threatening to send _It _away! But…the human did not have that kind of power! No, it was the _Other_ entity inside Kazahaya that had power, enormous power. The human's expression was fierce as it pointed something at him. _Black Shadow _for the first time felt fear. _**Time to go! **_

* * *

**"What's** going on over there? Are they shooting a movie?"

"I don't know. I saw one of those warehouses shaking like it was about to collapse in on itself but it never did. Maybe the stunt went wrong." They could just make out the flashing police lights.

"Don't forget that light in the sky. I can barely look at it."

"If it is a movie, they're certainly going all out. Either that or its aliens!" The men laughed.

This conversation was being held by two office workers about ten miles away. They stood in the window of their office and blinked, each holding a hand over their eyes as they wondered what on earth was happening down near the waterfront.

TV reporters had arrived at the scene but none got anywhere close to the action nor did they want to after a few minutes. Ambition and the urgent feelings used in reporting were lost as microphones and cameras rested on the ground next to their humbled, kneeling owners. Television helicopters were told that the whole area was a no-fly zone but the warning was unnecessary because they couldn't see to get there.

Weather stations were using radar to try and see just where the light in the sky was coming from but none of their instruments could even pick up the light, let alone the source. The light could only be seen by the naked eye and since it was such a curious sight, many people drove towards the waterfront but as they got closer to the light, they had to stop, get out and kneel on the pavement. It was miraculous.

* * *

**BANISH THIS BEING FROM OUR SIGHT! **Kazahaya spoke the words as forcefully as he could but even though the words were his own, he was not the only one speaking. Grace was still his and They spoke with him. Kazahaya's gaze rested upon _Black Shadow_ and saw _It_ was diminished. _It _was no longer as high as the ceiling or as wide as the wall and seemed to be shrinking. **"Hmph! Too late now." **Kazahaya-Plus, spoke with a touch of humor. The demon was trying to escape. 

The athame in Kazahaya's hand began to shake and his arm began to revolve making a small tight circle. He widened the circle and the tip of the dagger started to glow.

**NOW GO!** His voice boomed. **WITNESS MY MIGHT!**

Light streamed from the athame to the center of shadow entity. At first nothing seemed to be happening. The darkness seemed to be absorbing the light but the demon had become silent. Everything was quiet until a howling wind began to sound.

**"**_**Noooooooo! Stooooooop! Kazahayaaaa! Nooooooooo!" **__Black Shadow _screamed. _Its _tentacles stretched out and grabbed a hold of crates, fallen steel beams and around doorframes – anything that would anchor _It_. Somehow at the point where _It_ was connected to this world, the hole was getting smaller yet _It_ was being pulled backwards through the hole!

Kazahaya's arm continued to circle creating the vortex that was affecting _Black Shadow_. Next to him, Yutaka and Hikari looked on in amazement. Saiga squeezed Kakei's hand as he saw what was happening to the living shadow. He wished he could speak and tell the others what he was seeing but he had no voice. Kakei was also speechless as images of different dimensions flashed behind his eyes, as well as seeing the action before them. Rikuo was aware of Kazahaya's body – of the energy surging through him and out of the athame and into _Black Shadow. _It felt as if they too were passing out of the circle and into the void that was_ Black Shadow._ Rikuo was scared too death but he was also filled to the brim with joy and confidence.

Dead center of the vortex, a light could be seen. It was small, maybe the size of a bottle top and into that tiny opening _Black Shadow _was being pulled. Air rushed by the six, full of debris that pummeled the living shadow leaving them unaffected. At first, the shadow moved slowly because _It_ was holding onto various objects but the force exerted on _It _made _It _turn and _It _became lopsided. _Its _black-on-black eyes were turned on _Its_ side.

**Pop!** A tentacle popped free from a crate and the eyes dipped towards the floor. A steel beam scraped against the concrete floor as more of _Black Shadow_ was pulled into the light and _It_ turned even more. More pops as tentacle after tentacle was forced to let go. No more screams but heavy breathing and grunting came from _It_ as the entity tried to change _Its _fate.

_It_ was disappearing before their eyes – circling out of existence. _It_ had appeared months ago and had been attracted by the attempted rape of Kazahaya. The fear and pain Kazahaya had been feeling had called out to _It._ Kazahaya had seen the shadow and his fear had intensified. _Black Shadow,_ savoring those feelings, reached out took hold and tried to swallow him. _It _failed. _It _got a second change when Kazahaya showed up again after chasing Osawa.

Kazahaya managed to escape a second time, again with the help of his friends but was marked. Because of that mark, _Black Shadow_ was now being removed from this world. _It_ had selfishly and greedily sought Kazahaya leaving him and those who loved him to search for and find a way to destroy the demon. Destruction was at hand.

Smaller and smaller the smear became until _It_ was the size of a manhole. A fierce wind pushed at _It _while something pulled at _It _from the other side. Suddenly _It_ stopped spinning and one hateful black eye could be seen.

**RETRIEVE MY CHILDREN! HURRY! **

Rikuo, Saiga and Kakei heard this with their ears but also inside their heads as well. Staggering and blinking, they looked at each other as if waking from a deep sleep. Unsure of exactly what to do, they stepped back from Kazahaya and looked around. _How to leave the circle without breaking it?_

Kazahaya's other hand came up and the palm of his free hand touched the barrier before him. He slid his hand out and away from his body until an opening appeared. The doorway!

"Come on! Look! I see an arm!" Saiga shouted just as he put his shades back on. He rushed out of the opening with the others on his heels.

The hand and arm were consumed in blackness but Saiga didn't hesitate to pull on it. Rikuo joined him and without fear, plunged his arm into the black sphere searching for the rest of the body. Together they pulled out an unconscious teenager. Kakei was waiting and lifted the boy into his arms and hurried back to the circle. As soon as his foot crossed the threshold and he passed through the light – blackness poured from the boy, hit the floor and burned until nothing was left.

_**"No, no, no! Minnne! That flesh is MINE!"**_ _Black Shadow_ yelled as the humans took away _Its_ nourishment.

Saiga grinned at Rikuo who returned the grin. Never had they thought to save the ones who'd already been taken. Two more teenage boys were pulled out and then a homeless couple. Excitement was high as they pulled the woman out and handed her to Kakei. Good, they'd saved them all! But then, they saw the stump of a hand dart out. Osawa. Did they really have to save Osawa as well? Neither man had a smile as they looked back towards the circle.

Kazahaya stood with one hand still holding the athame pointed at _Black Shadow,_ the other hand still out as if holding open an invisible door. A gentle, warm wind blew about him teasing his short hair and making his robe billow out. Again, Kazahaya spoke but the words were not his.

**HE IS MINE AS WELL. YOU WILL SAVE HIM.**

Kakei joined them and nodded for them to continue. It was not like they had much choice. When God was with you, when He was saving you and the world – you did as He asked.

Saiga threw back his shoulders, reached for the bloody arm and pulled. He grunted with effort. This was not as easy as rescuing the others. Saiga looked to Rikuo for help. It was still difficult to remove Osawa from the shadow even with Rikuo's help. _Black Shadow_ was apparently not willing to give up Osawa.

Kakei added his strength to the others and they heaved with all their might. An inch at a time, Osawa was pulled from the black death he so well deserved. And with each passing second, _Black Shadow_ voiced his disapproval but _Its _cries fell on death ears.

_It _could not believe the ease in which _It _was being forced from the human world. From two different directions, _It_ was being forced to leave and _Its _food was being taken from _It. _Rage and utter fury consumed _It_ becausefor all _Its _power, _It_ couldn't change what was happening.

Osawa thumped hard to the ground unconscious. Rikuo grabbed him under the arms and Saiga took his feet while Kakei led them back to the circle. As with the others, the blackness dripped from his skin to the consecrated floor and burned away. All six people were still unconscious but they were alive.

It was tight inside the circle but everyone fit. Kazahaya felt Rikuo's touch and knew that his friends were back in place behind him. He brought his hand back to his side and the doorway closed. The circle was restored.

_**"You have…not won! I will…come here…again!"**__ Black Shadow _swore and laughed with a nerve grating sound. They had only sent _It_ back to _It's_ own dimension. _It_ would find another riff or tear and visit Earth again.

**NO YOU WILL NOT. YOUR LIFE ENDS NOW.**

Kazahaya had visualized the vortex that would take _Black Shadow _out of this dimension but that was only the beginning. Now he brought to his mind a place so pure and white that it was like the light that surrounded him but it was more, much more. Kazahaya pictured _Black Shadow_ in that light and _It _slowly being burned away until there was absolutely nothing left.

Black Shadow was still laughing as _It_ continued to circle and shrink until _It _was a dot inside the white opening. They could still hear _Its _laughter as if _It _were still in the room with them. Abruptly the laughter changed into a scream of horror as Kazahaya's vision was realized.

They were made to listen to _It_ scream _Its_ life away. Long minutes went by as Kazahaya stood pointing at the pinprick in the wall until the last scream faded away. Everyone watched as the light poured back through the circle and into the athame. Kazahaya lowered his arm, turned to look at his friends and said,

**IT IS DONE. YOU HAVE ALL DONE WELL.**

Hikari and Yutaka blinked and were themselves once more. It was done so they set about thanking God, the Goddess, and the four elemental spirits for Their help. Everything they had done to cast the circle now had to be done in reverse to close it. It was hard moving about the circle with so many people inside it but they managed.

The four men smiled at each other before doing what they could to help Hikari and Yutaka. What they had accomplished was so utterly amazing that all through closing the circle, they praised the deities for joining and helping them. The light that had shielded and protected them, slowly descended down from the sky, through the roof and into the earth. All the power and energy they had gathered was now being returned from whence it came. Shortly, only normal and somewhat normal humans occupied the circle.

Tools were put away until finally they were finished. Six people looked down at the lives they thought had been lost and silly grins appeared on their faces.

"We did it guys. We Did It!" Hikari said loudly before her eyes and body began to droop. Next to her Yutaka stumbled because his legs suddenly felt very heavy. Kakei dropped to his knees and Saiga went down trying to catch him. Rikuo fell backwards catching himself on his hands and Kazahaya sank gracefully down to the floor. He managed to crawl over to Rikuo before he collapsed.

* * *

**Seki** found that he could lift his head. Cop's eyes took a quick look around checking out the scene. Hundreds of people were rising from their kneeling positions and hugging each other. Happiness could be felt all around him. Seki couldn't explain what had just happened and he didn't really want to think about it either. Since everyone around him seemed to be okay, Seki stood and looked at the warehouse. 

It had already been condemned but now it looked as if it a strong breeze could knock it over. He looked up to where the windows should have been and saw that the thick grey haze was now gone. Not only that but it was silent – no screaming and no other worldly sounds. Cautiously, Seki stepped forward. He couldn't wait to see Saiga. He had a nickname for him – Magic Man. Seki laughed to himself and led the way inside.

The wiccans were busy closing their circles and looked up with joy written on their faces. Those few who had fallen before _Black Shadow's _power were weeping tears of thanksgiving.

Seki, still out in front, made his way around these people and debris strewn this way and that. A couple of times, he had to climb over a few steel beams but finally he approached the room where he'd first come across an actual demon.

"Hey Saiga! Magic Man! It looks like you guys saved the world! Well, the city anyway!" A laugh was in his voice but as he crossed into the room and saw everyone lying unmoving on the floor, dread replaced his good humor. "Oh God. No!"

* * *

**Rikuo** woke alone in Kazahaya's bed. He sighed deeply and squeezed the stuffed panda bear close. The toy was a poor substitute for Kazahaya's warm body but for now the panda was all he had. He rolled over and sat up. Rikuo's eyes traveled over the apartment but there was still no sign of Kazahaya and it was too damned quiet. 

Unable to bear the silence, he reached out and pressed a button. Music flowed from the radio to make up for Kazahaya's not being there and Rikuo began to get ready for work. He was still lonely but at least it wasn't quiet anymore. Showered and dressed, Rikuo went downstairs to work.

"Morning." Rikuo rested his tall body against the doorjamb to Kakei's office.

"Good Morning Rikuo." Kakei said looking up. He noticed that Rikuo seemed restless. "How'd you sleep?"

Rikuo shrugged. "I'm fine. You ready to open?" He didn't want to tell Kakei that he'd dreamt of Kazahaya all night long. "Has Saiga left already?"

Kakei lowered his eyes. He couldn't blame Rikuo for his feelings but things weren't as bad as the boy thought – at least Kakei hoped not. "Yes, he had some errands to run early this morning. He'll call if anything happens."

"Yeah, I know." Rikuo straightened and left Kakei alone.

In a few minutes Kakei followed behind Rikuo with the drawer to the register. Rikuo was standing at the door and staring up at the sky. Kakei felt he should say something; Rikuo was imaging all the worst possible scenarios when he really had no reason to.

"He's going to come home Rikuo, you have to believe that." Kakei went to Rikuo and squeezed his arm.

"Oh really? Its been two weeks Kakei and he still hasn't woken up! We all collapsed from exhaustion but in a couple of days, we were fine. Kazahaya is still unconscious!" Rikuo wrapped his arms about his waist. "It was too much." He whispered. "The spell was too much for him. Kazahaya was still weak. We should have waited until he'd rested! He might just fade away and leave me again." Rikuo whispered.

Kakei turned Rikuo and hugged him. He was really scared that Kazahaya would die. "It's just exhaustion. Yes, he was weak and performing the spell took a lot out of him but he'll be okay. Rikuo, the doctors say that his body was put through a lot of stress and now it's resting. All tests have come back negative – there's nothing wrong with him. Kazahaya just needs rest."

"But for two whole weeks?! How am I supposed to believe he'll come home when he hasn't so much as blinked? He doesn't respond to any of our voices! No! Don't try to tell me everything's going to be fine!" Rikuo pulled away angrily before he lost it and started crying. "Just leave it, Kakei. Open the damn door – we're late." Rikuo said roughly and moved behind the counter.

Kakei shook his head and turned the lock. It had been three days since Rikuo had been to visit Kazahaya in the hospital. It was true that Kazahaya remained still and unmoving at all times but Kakei had not lost hope that the teen would wake up. He was just worn to the bone and needed his sleep. Soon he would wake up and come home again. Kakei would believe that with all his heart because the alternative was just too sad to contemplate.

* * *

**Saiga** was pouring over a new book that he'd bought. Before coming to the hospital, he'd gone to the book store and gotten books on cooking and knitting. He always liked to learn new things and surprise Kakei and the boys with his efforts. Right now he was trying to find a new recipe that Kazahaya would like. 

It was mid-morning and Saiga decided to go out for coffee. He got up and looked down at Kazahaya. The boy looked to just be sleeping but they hadn't been able to wake him or get any type of response out of him. It was depressing, all this waiting.

"Hey kid? I'll be right back. Going for coffee." Nothing, no response. Saiga rested his huge hand against Kazahaya's face before leaving the room.

Kazahaya vaguely heard a voice and the warmth of someone's touch. It was nice. He knew he was sleeping but he wanted to wake up. Bit-by-bit he was aware of his body, it felt heavy and stiff and Kazahaya wondered how long he'd been asleep. Rikuo would no doubt fuss at him for sleeping so late.

"I'm back kid. Man this coffee is awful but I didn't want to go too far. You owe me at least a month of Starbucks when you wake up. Ugh! The stuff I put up with for you - traveling all over Japan, becoming 'Magic Man' and now bad coffee. Yep, you owe me big time and I plan on collecting." Saiga chuckled to himself as he sat down. "Yet here I am looking for recipes that might entice you to wake up. I'm going to sneak some food in here and hold it beneath your nose. It's going smell so good that you'll have to wake up so you can eat it!" He laughed again.

Kazahaya wondered at Saiga's words but more importantly, he focused on the voice and tried his best to wake up. He very slowly moved his head to one side, towards Saiga's voice. Kazahaya was afraid that if Saiga stopped speaking that he would just fall asleep again. "Ah -." Kazahaya tried to speak but wasn't sure if he'd said anything.

"Okay then, would you like Greek, Russian or Italian?" Saiga asked out loud as he turned pages then looked up at Kazahaya prepared to have a one-way conversation when he noticed a change. Saiga surged to his feet spilling coffee on his hand and jacket. "Shit!" He hissed and hurriedly put the cup down and rushed to Kazahaya's side. Saiga stared, waiting before he let himself get too excited.

"Sa - ." Kazahaya again tried to speak but his throat was so dry and he couldn't hear Saiga's voice anymore. He made a fist and his eye lids fluttered in frustration.

"Kid? Can you hear me Kazahaya?" Saiga spoke calmly but his heartbeat and blood pressure had risen. As he watched, Kazahaya's head turned more towards him as the kid's mouth formed a weak smile. "Aww, kid. It's about damned time!" Saiga felt tears slip under his shades as he took Kazahaya's hand and held on tight.

Saiga called for the nurse and soon the hospital room was full of white coats. Gently but firmly they managed to prod Kazahaya awake. His vitals were fine and he was hungry – good signs. Saiga stayed in the room refusing to leave, wanting to see for himself that Kazahaya was fine.

"He'll need to stay a few more days until he's able to get around on his own again. Lying in bed for two weeks has weakened his muscles but once we get some solid food in him, we should see an immediate improvement." The doctor said.

"Can I have steak?" Kazahaya blinked his sleepy eyes at the two men making them laugh.

"Not just yet. You can have something light right now and we'll see." The doctor looked into Saiga's shades. He couldn't see the man's eyes but he could feel the worry pouring off him. "He's going to fine."

Saiga looked and saw. A tremulous breath escaped him and he gratefully shook the doctor's hand. "Thanks. Really, thank you."

"Sure. He'll probably sleep again after eating but it will be a normal sleep this time." When Saiga just nodded as he looked over at the bed, the doctor laughed. "I'll send a nurse in with a menu. Go, be with him and call your friends."

Saiga's smile was huge as he nodded and went to the bed. He sat beside Kazahaya and pulled him into his arms for a long hug.

* * *

**It** wasn't all that busy, only a few customers were in the store. Kakei knew there was paperwork to be done but he just didn't feel like it. He was manning the register when the phone rang. 

"Green Drug Store. Saiga? He's awake?!" Kakei looked for Rikuo and saw him putting sodas in the cooler. "Rikuo! He's awake! **Kazahaya's Awake!"** Kakei was grinning from ear to ear as Rikuo dropped a can of soda and hurried out of the store to pick up the office phone.

"Doc says he going to be fine. He'll have to say here a few more days but we'll get to bring him home soon." Saiga was telling Kakei when he heard Rikuo pick up. "Kazahaya is fine! Here he is." Saiga was holding Kazahaya against his chest and held the phone to the teen's ear. He was really quite weak.

"Kakei? Rikuo? Hey, sorry I worried you guys." Kazahaya apologized and waited anxiously for their reply.

"Hey, Kazahaya. I'm so happy you've woken up. I can't wait to see you. We'll close early and be there shortly." Kakei promised.

"It's about time you woke up." Rikuo said gruffly. The moment he'd heard Kazahaya's voice, he'd started to cry. He sat in Kakei's chair with his free hand over his heart. "You always did like to sleep late."

Kazahaya's laugh wasn't as loud or as strong as normal but it was happy. "I knew you'd understand." He paused, "I can't wait to see you Rikuo."

Rikuo breathed deep. "I'll be there soon."

They got to the hospital in less than two hours and walked in to find Saiga sitting on the bed still holding Kazahaya but the teen was fast asleep. At first they were worried but Saiga was smiling at them and Kazahaya too was smiling in his sleep.

"It's okay. Doc said he'd probably drop off after eating. Give him a little longer then we'll wake him if he doesn't wake on his own. Just feeding himself wore him out. Where's my present?" Saiga asked as he saw the games Kakei was carrying and the silly balloons Rikuo held.

"Here I am." Kakei said as he walked to the bed and kissed Saiga.

"Hmm, I like it. Can I have more?"

"Later." Kakei brushed a hand through Kazahaya's hair then down over his cheek. He laughed softly when Kazahaya turned into his touch. "I knew you'd come back to us." Kakei whispered and kissed the teen's forehead. "Rikuo?"

Rikuo shook his head. He wasn't going near the bed yet. He wanted to see Kazahaya's eyes and to see him move and speak before he got anywhere near him. Yes he'd heard Kazahaya's voice but now he wanted more. He wanted everything.

An hour later, Kazahaya opened his eyes and yawned. Outside the sun was still shining so he guessed he hadn't slept too long. While sleeping, he'd remembered everything that happened back in the warehouse but now he had so many questions, like what happened with Osawa? Maybe Saiga would tell him what he'd missed while he was sleeping.

A huge yawn escaped Kazahaya and with effort, he turned over in the bed and froze. Rikuo was standing next to the bed staring down at him. Kazahaya started to smile but Rikuo's look was so intense that it kind of scared him. "What?" He whispered. "What's wrong?" Kazahaya flinched slightly when Rikuo reached out.

Rikuo threaded his fingers in Kazahaya's hair and cupped his head. He leaned over and braced his other hand on the bed. Rikuo brought his forehead down onto Kazahaya's. "When are you going to stop scaring me to death?!" He asked harshly. "You slept so long! I-I thought…you wouldn't…wake up. That you…wouldn't come back…to me!" Rikuo felt fresh tears well up in his eyes. "I'm sick of crying!" He yelled into Kazahaya's face.

Kazahaya accepted Rikuo's fear and anger and was reassured because he knew he was loved. His arms were still heavy but he lifted them to pull Rikuo's body closer to his. "I'm here. I'm here and I'm never leaving again."

Rikuo buried his head in Kazahaya's neck and crushed the teen's body into the bed with his own. They held each other and cried while from the doorway, Kakei and Saiga watched. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**"Kudo-san**, you'll be able to go home tomorrow morning but I want you either to go right to bed or find a nice comfy chair and stay there. Don't try to do _anything_ strenuous." The doctor looked pointedly at Rikuo making both guys blush. 

"Yes, thank you doctor." Kazahaya smiled at the man, thankful for all his help. Apparently he had also been aware of the living shadow but he hadn't been down at the warehouse when the spell was cast because of work. He was also the same doctor who had treated him the last two times he'd been in the hospital. He was now a friend.

Rikuo cleared his throat once the doctor left. "Like I'd jump your bones the minute we got home!" Rikuo muttered but turned warm eyes to Kazahaya lying in bed. "Not that I don't want to but I want you to participate too." He grinned mischievously.

Since Kazahaya had woken up, Rikuo had stayed with him in the hospital not willing to leave his side for very long. Now that they were alone, Rikuo kicked off his shoes and joined Kazahaya in bed. For a while they just lay together enjoying being close.

"I'll give up looking for her, if you want me to." Rikuo spoke suddenly. "I've come way too close to losing you too many times and I do not want to go through anything like that again. If it means keeping you with me, loving me – I'll let Tsukiko go." Rikuo's once relaxed muscles were now tense. He'd been wanting to talk about this for a while and now seemed the time to clear the air before taking Kazahaya home.

Kazahaya lay tucked under Rikuo's arm with his head on Rikuo's shoulder. He didn't look up at him but the hand on Rikuo's chest curled into a fist. He didn't say anything for a long time, trying to work out in his mind what to say.

"But you wouldn't forget her would you? She'd always be right there, an unspoken wall between us. I don't think I could live like that." Kazahaya finally let his head fall back so he could see into Rikuo's face. "I don't want you to stop looking for Tsukiko. In fact I want you to find her and then tell her that you're in love with me." Kazahaya grinned.

Rikuo was a bit shocked. Never had he thought Kazahaya would willingly approve of him looking for Tsukiko not after everything – not after all the pain. Quiet laughter had him focusing on Kazahaya again.

"I'm kind of surprised to be saying it myself but you should find her. It's the only way for us to move forward and we can't do that if memories of her are always pulling you away from me." Kazahaya tried his best to sit up and it was a trial to do so but finally he was able to look Rikuo in the face. "Right now I know you love me, if you can continue to make me feel that love as you search for her, I'll be okay. You didn't let me know that before and it hurt. I was an after thought to you, if you thought about me at all. I need to know I'm loved by you Rikuo. I promise that I'll stand up for myself more and voice my thoughts instead of trying to run away but I need your love. Can you do that?"

Rikuo blinked several times as he stared at Kazahaya's face. "I was so damned stupid to hurt you. I think I was punishing myself for moving on without Tsukiko and in turn punished you for no reason. I'm sorry Kazahaya, I was a fool. And yes, I can and will love you as long as you want me and longer. I won't ever get so sidetracked that I loose your love again." Rikuo took Kazahaya's hand. "And thank you for understanding about my need to find her. It's not like I'll always be looking but we do come across clues sometimes and then I'll look but I'll come to you first and tell you everything. I won't even ask you to help. I know now that what I asked of you was too much and painful for you. That won't happen again."

"I want to help." When Rikuo's mouth opened Kazahaya explained. "If it will help find her, then I'll use my gift anyway I can. What kind of man would I be if I didn't help the man I love? If you can do all I asked, then there should be no problems, right?" Kazahaya stared into Rikuo's eyes and saw the shock, the hope and most of all the love he wanted.

Tenderly, Rikuo gathered Kazahaya close. "There will be no problems, I promise. You really are something special Kazahaya and I'm glad you're mine."

"Damn straight! And don't you forget it either!" Kazahaya's laugh was swallowed by Rikuo as they kissed.

Deeply involved in the kiss, Rikuo couldn't believe his good fortune in finding someone like Kazahaya. He would promise God and Kazahaya to always be there for him and to love him.

* * *

_**A week later...**_

Saiga had just finished cooking as he heard voices enter the apartment. "Just in time." He grinned and washed his hands then went to greet their friends. Saiga saw Yutaka first then behind him, the tiny Hikari and his buddy Seki bringing up the rear with a six pack of beer.

"Hey! Come on in!" Saiga laughed along with them as they saw his apron. It was the one Kazahaya had given him showing a yellow smiley face wearing shades. "Suits me don't you think?"

"It's you to a T." Hikari said as she stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. Looking around she noticed the boys were nowhere to be seen. "Where are Kazahaya and Rikuo?"

"They'll be down shortly. Kazahaya still hasn't regained his strength so he moves a bit slower these days." They had just brought him home yesterday and everyone was looking forward to things returning to normal. Tonight's dinner was a way to touch base and to fill in the blanks some of them had about certain things.

Beer was opened and appetizers were being tasted when they heard shuffling footsteps approach the door. Every eye looked up expectantly and shortly, Kazahaya supported by Rikuo, appeared.

"Hey you guys!" Kazahaya was out of breath but no one could mistake his excitement at seeing everyone.

"There he is, the man who saved us all!" Hikari stated and went to him. She hugged him tightly. "Thank you Kazahaya."

Kazahaya blushed at her praise. "Uh-huh, we all did it." When she stepped back, Yutaka was there to take her place.

"Kazahaya, none of it would have worked as well as it did without you. You're a special kid." Yutaka felt the boy trembling and escorted him to the sofa.

"Yeah, from what these guys tell me, you were the center of it all. Good job Kazahaya." Seki saluted him with a beer.

Seeing how embarrassed Kazahaya was, Rikuo sat next to him. "You want some of this?" He picked up a platter and held it before Kazahaya.

"Yeah, thanks." Kazahaya said gratefully.

They switched to small talk while Kazahaya regained his composure. "So _Its_ really gone? No signs of the shadow at all? The warehouse is really free of _It?_" Kazahaya knew what had happened but there was that slim doubt in the back of his mind.

"Well it's kind of hard to tell." Seki began, "When I found you guys lying on the floor, at first I thought you were dead. Took years off my life but when I realized you were just out cold, I called for buses to come get you all. As they wheeled you guys out, Osawa being the last one, the building collapsed."

Kazahaya blinked and his mouth dropped open. "Huh?"

Seki scratched his head, "Yeah, we were only a few feet away and it just _neatly_ collapsed in on itself. It went down with a quiet crash and there was hardly any dust or debris. The city cleaned up the mess and now it's an empty lot." Seki shrugged. "Go figure."

"We haven't been able to detect a thing Kazahaya." Yutaka said. "I'm told that most of the people stayed around and worked to cleanse the area. Later after the debris was removed, several of the priests went back with Holy Water to pray and bless the area and _It's _really gone. The only shadows there were ordinary ones. Whatever you did to _It _– _Its_ gone and not coming back."

"Yes, because of what you were able to do Kazahaya, you're a celebrity now in the magical community. I was told by one of my friends that when you were taken out on the gurney there was still an aura of power about you. It was white and bright like the light of the circle. It wasn't hard for them to figure out you were the one who'd been marked or that you're the one who had cast such a powerful circle. A great many of them wanted to meet you and know more about you but I managed to convince them that you were just an ordinary teen who'd stepped up to do the extraordinary. None of them know your name or where you live so it should be okay. I've got a few letters though from some of them because they wanted to thank you and wish you well. I'll leave it up to you if you wish to reply." Hikari pulled a stack of letters from her large bag and set them on the coffee table.

Kazahaya was bemused by the stack of letters but quickly shook that off and looked up at everyone with a happy smile. "It really worked." Kazahaya started laughing. "What I visualized – worked! It happened just the way I imagined it!" Kazahaya raised his head and shared his smile with the heavens because God had made it possible.

They watched the pleasure on his face and joined in laughing with him. Hikari was about to ask the question that had been burning in her mind since she regained consciousness but Saiga spoke first.

"Okay, Mr. Wonderful, let's continue this over dinner or do you want all my hard work to go to waste?" Saiga stood. "Go wash your hands then make your way over to the table." He ordered.

They did as they were told and were soon eating Saiga's scrumptious meal. It took a while before the talking began again because they were all too busy eating.

Hikari took a drink of wine and finally asked her question. "Kazahaya, what did you visualize, I mean besides the mini tornado?"

"It was a vortex or that's what I was thinking. They way _It_ swallowed – _Its_ victims made me think how _It_ would like being pulled into something." Kazahaya's voice was cold as he spoke of the entity. "Like you told me, I didn't think about what I wanted done to _It_ until the time came. First the vortex, then…"

"Wait, did you plan on saving those people?" Yutaka asked.

Kazahaya shook his head, "No that was God. That was all Him but I'm glad we were able to save them – well most of them. But, umm, after the vortex, I pictured _Black _– no; _It's _gone now and doesn't deserve a name. I pictured _It _in a place so full of light that no shadow could exist. That was the screaming we heard – that holy light burning _It _away until _It_ was gone completely."

Silence reigned around the table as they remembered that day and the awesome power of the Goddess, God and the four elemental spirits. So much was accomplished because They had been there to help them.

"I think that's why I ended up in the hospital. All that power flowing through my body was – overwhelming. Everything that I wanted to happen happened and I guess there was a price to pay but it was worth it. Right?" Kazahaya looked at Rikuo sitting beside him wanting him to understand why he'd ended up in the hospital.

Rikuo's eyes traveled over Kazahaya's face. He was still pale after being in the hospital for so long but he was healthy and alive. Rikuo couldn't hold a grudge against God because His enormous power had been channeled through the man he loved and it had worn him down. Rikuo nodded, "Right but no magic for a while, okay? Just be normal and see visions after touching stuff or people." Rikuo said in a sardonic tone making everyone laugh. Nobody sitting around the table but Seki could claim being normal.

They finished dinner and moved on to coffee and dessert. Kazahaya now asked his other question. "What about those people and – Osawa? How are they?"

Seki again spoke first. "Well, they're fine. Like you they had to spend some time in the hospital because of dehydration and starvation but they're okay. As for the time they spent inside that thing – every memory is gone. Amnesia. Some memories of being near the warehouse but nothing after that and I hope they never remember after listening to their screams." Seki shivered knowing he would never forget them.

Kazahaya was relieved that the victims had forgotten too but Seki hadn't finished answering his question. He looked in Rikuo's direction and asked, "And Osawa?"

Seki's mouth tilted up on one side. "Insane – stark raving mad and singing like a bird." He laughed at their expressions. He'd only recently found out himself so this was news for all of them.

"He'll have long periods of silence while he sweats and shivers and then he'll snap out of it and want to have a conversation about how best to kill someone. We've been taping him and we guess that in time we'll solve a lot of cases with all the info he's dishing up." Seki drank some coffee and shook his head wonderingly. "Osawa will be locked up for the rest of his natural life in a mental institute. You could almost feel sorry for the bastard. Almost."

Kazahaya slumped back in his seat. Osawa wouldn't be getting away with anything nor would he be coming after them. "We should call Shane. I don't know how we'll explain it to him but he should know."

"I'll call him tomorrow. Yeah, I think he'll feel better knowing exactly what's going to happen to Osawa. And no, there's no way I'll ever feel sorry for him." Rikuo stated looking at Seki.

"Yes it does seem that even though he was saved, that he's receiving a just punishment." Hikari added.

"Indeed." Kakei said. "Okay! Enough depressing topics! Yutaka, when are you going to marry this lovely woman?"

They joked around and kidded each other the rest of the evening. There were no problems to be solved or other worldly threats to take care of and even though Kazahaya was having a lot of fun, he ended up falling asleep on Kakei's shoulder.

"I'll take him up." Rikuo said standing. He looked to their guests. "Thanks for all your help, really. I wouldn't have gotten him back if you hadn't talked to me," He told Hikari. "And you guys," He addressed Seki and Yutaka. "Well things would have been chaotic without your help. He'll probably want to thank you himself when he feels better." Rikuo nodded at the sleeping teenager before turning to scoop him up in his arms.

Saiga and Kakei walked Rikuo to the door. "Call if you need some help."

"Yeah, we're here if you guys need something." Saiga added as he stood with his hands on Kakei's shoulders.

"Night, Kazahaya-kun." Kakei leaned in to kiss a warm cheek.

"I know and I will. Goodnight everybody." Rikuo said and took his burden up to their apartment.

"Check out the parents!" Seki said jokingly.

"Forget you man!" Saiga yelled and looked after his boys.

* * *

**Kazahaya** was taking a bath when Rikuo walked into the apartment. He felt a shiver of arousal as he imagined a naked Kazahaya. They'd yet to make love; Rikuo didn't want to rush Kazahaya. He'd only just started working half days in the store not yet up to working fulltime. Most of his time had been spent with Hinata. 

The two of them spent a lot of time in the park because, Hinata loved Kazahaya's tan and she wanted him to get back the color he'd lost. Running around with her had helped him get back in shape and more. She knew nothing of what had happened and with her, Kazahaya could just be a regular guy.

Rikuo was looking forward to the week off Kakei had promised the boys. They were all going to spend some time with the Izangis' but that wouldn't be until next month. Kakei wanted to be sure Kazahaya was back to 100 before facing Mrs. Izanagi. He wanted to show her that he and Saiga were taking good care of him. Rikuo heard Kazahaya moving around and again he could picture him bare so clearly, he grinned.

Kazahaya's tan covered every inch of his body except his privates. It was a funny contrast and he'd teased Kazahaya that they would have to get him tanned all over when they got back to the beach. Trying to ignore his lust, Rikuo went to the fridge looking to see what they had to eat but looked up when the bathroom door opened.

"Hey! Oh don't worry; I called in some take out. They were busy and said it should be here in an hour or so. That okay?" Kazahaya asked as he stood before Rikuo in nothing but a towel.

"Umm, yeah. That's fine." Rikuo pried his eyes away from the low towel and reached a hand up to massage his neck. "So what movies did you let Hinata pick out this time? Not another chick-flick please. Why not some action movies?" Rikuo turned to look at the DVDs Kazahaya had placed on the coffee table.

Kazahaya grinned as he noticed Rikuo's erection. He'd wanted to make love days ago but even he knew he didn't have the energy but now he was feeling much better. Since he'd come home, the two of them had slept in the same bed but they'd only taken comfort from each other. The love was undeniably there.They both acknowledged it now.

The promises they'd made back in the hospital had set them on a new path. If neither forgot to love, they would always be happy.

A mischievous smile grew on Kazahaya's face as he went to his bed and pulled back the covers. He removed the towel and looked over his shoulder. "Hey Rikuo? That delivery guy could be here any minute, we should make the most of our time. Wanna do it?"

He'd turned when Kazahaya had called his name. Rikuo's eyes zeroed in on Kazahaya's pale naked ass then traveled up to meet Kazahaya's gaze and laughed when Kazahaya wiggled first his eyebrows then his ass. He was so hooked. "So are you telling me you feel up to rolling around in the sheets with me?" Rikuo headed for the bed. Even if Kazahaya wasn't, there were things they could do to satisfy each other.

"If we take it easy, I'm sure I'll be fine." Kazahaya sat and moved onto the bed making room for Rikuo.

"What if the delivery guy shows up too soon?" Rikuo pulled off his shirt and started on his pants.

"Kakei and Saiga are downstairs; they can get it for us." Propped on one elbow Kazahaya loving stared at each inch of Rikuo's body as he bared it for him. "You certainly are hard – you may not make it." He laughed as Rikuo forced him onto his back.

"Well I'll have to get you just as hard won't I?" They kissed with passion but soon it turned gentle. There would be time enough for rough passionate sex, for now it would be slow and easy loving.

Kazahaya moaned with pleasure as Rikuo explored his body. He'd lost a bit of muscle tone because of his stay in the hospital but his body was still changed enough for Rikuo to find it absolutely fascinating. "Are you...trying to...kill me?" He asked with his hands deep in Rikuo's hair.

"Mmm, no way. But this is the first time I've gotten to touch you like this and I plan on enjoying myself." Rikuo looked up, a smile splitting his face. "I hope you got a nap today and had a big lunch because I'm nowhere near finished with you."

Saiga stood outside the door about to knock when he heard Kazahaya moan deeply. He shook his head grinning and took the food back downstairs with him. "Guess I should keep this warm for them." Things were definitely back on track.

* * *

**"Feeling** okay?" Saiga asked as they sat down to dinner a few days later.

"Yeah, not bad." Kazahaya answered as he filled his plate. Glancing over at Rikuo he grinned. "Not bad at all."

"Ha!" Rikuo said to the innuendo. "Better eat you'll need your energy."

"Okay, okay – no sex talk at the table!" Kakei said but he was happy to hear the boys were getting along so well. Life was back to normal, well as normal as they could be with the four of them and their special gifts. Painful thoughts and memories of the last months were slowly fading away and happier ones were replacing them.

Kazahaya was still silly but at the same time so much more mature in the way he talked and thought about things. Rikuo had opened up more and shared more of himself with all of them. Kakei had found himself spending some quality time with Hikari and Yutaka learning more magic. It wasn't something he'd pursued before but now he thought learning a bit more could come in handy someday. Saiga seemed to be the only one who hadn't changed much. He was still as dependable as ever on a job or hiding in the office asleep when he was supposed to be working. Every few days, he showed up with something new he'd made – a complete mother hen looking after _his_ chicks!

"I got an email from Shane today. Kakei said and got their attention. "He's well, just checking in and making sure Osawa was still locked away. I assured him that he was and told him of Saiga's visit to the institution." Kakei shivered for he'd seen in a vision of just how messed up Osawa was – not a pretty sight. "Also, I received a thank you card from Aisha's parents. Thanking me for taking care of their daughter since she was such a good customer and for the money she was owed due to a miscalculation of her bill." Kakei met Rikuo's eyes. "That was a nice thing to do for them Rikuo."

Rikuo lowered his eyes and one hand made a tight fist. "Nice would be having their daughter alive. I just sent them a bit of money to help them out. Aisha shouldn't have died. It was just a small way to help her family."

"You did something and that's the point. And now with Osawa talking about all the things he's done, they'll soon know who killed their daughter. Knowing that the person who killed the one you loved is paying for his crime will give them a measure of comfort." Saiga said. "I expect a lot of people are breathing easier now that Osawa is out of the picture."

Silence, except for the sounds of them eating as they remembered the trouble Osawa had personally brought them.

"It's still not over." Kakei told them and looked from Rikuo to Kazahaya. "There's still the man behind Osawa pulling all the strings and then there's Tsukiko. She still needs to be found."

"I know. We've got to be careful and get Tsukiko back as soon as possible. No matter what the situation, things will be better for her and Rikuo once she's found and they've cleared things up between them." Kazahaya told them.

Saiga sat back amazed. "You're okay with us searching for Tsukiko? Really, you won't mind?" Behind his shades, Saiga's eyes were wide as he looked at the teen.

"No he won't." Rikuo answered and took Kazahaya's hand. "We promised a few things to each other. As long as I don't hide my feelings, include him all I do and love him – then looking for Tsukiko is something we can do together." Rikuo felt his heart swell with love for Kazahaya as the teen looked at him with a soft smile.

"The same goes for you too!" Kazahaya said pulling his eyes away from Rikuo's. "Not that you guys were as bad as Rikuo but you had your moments." He shook a finger at them. "Talk to me, let me in and everything will be okay. Okay?"

"Well would you listen to the man? Grew up a lot, didn't you?" Saiga asked and leaned forward. "I think I speak for Kakei," Kakei nodded. "We felt awful for the things we did. We never meant to chase you away kid. We handled things – you, badly. As adults we should have known better."

"Yes, Kazahaya – we failed you and we're sorry for that. If making you a part of all we do will solve our problems then that 's what we'll do." Kakei added reaching out to brush Kazahaya's short hair. "But Kazahaya, no more running away if things get too hard, please. My heart can't take you disappearing again."

Kazahaya closed his eyes feeling blessed to have found these men and to know they cared so much for him. "No I won't run again." Kazahaya pushed back from the table. "I'll be right back." He smiled to reassure them. Kazahaya wanted them to be sure of him and knew this would help convince them.

"What's he doing?" Saiga asked.

"I dunno." Rikuo frowned also wondering why Kazahaya had left the table.

They heard quick footsteps and felt relief that he was nearly back to full strength. They waited and in moments Kazahaya reappeared. He was slightly out of breath but smiling.

In Kazahaya's hands he held a small wooden box. He walked to Kakei and placed the box on the table. "I still wanna keep the box – it's a nice box but you can have the charm inside. I won't need it anymore."

Kakei felt his eyes become moist. He caressed the top of the box with a trembling finger. "Of course. You bought it, it yours." Kakei stood quickly and pulled Kazahaya into his arms. "No you won't need it. You're home now Kazahaya. You're home."

Saiga couldn't believe that he'd forgotten about the charm but now seeing the kid give it up so easily, he felt a weight he hadn't known he'd been carrying lift from his shoulders. The kid would stay! He got up and went to them. "Hey, it's my turn!"

Rikuo watched as they hugged Kazahaya. He admitted to himself that he'd been too scared to ask Kazahaya to get rid of the charm. _What if he'd said no or wanted more time to think about it? _No, this was better. It had always been up to Kazahaya to decide if and when he wanted to dispose of the charm and he just did. Again, Rikuo felt that all encompassing love in his heart. "Hey, what's for dessert? I've got a sudden craving for chocolate!"

Kazahaya pulled back from Saiga's embrace to grin at Rikuo. "Yeah? Well if Saiga doesn't have any chocolate, I'll be sure to find you some." He stood beside Rikuo's chair and leaned down to kiss him.

Saiga wrapped his arms around Kakei's waist and together they watched the two young lovers. Their family was whole again and stronger than before. Kakei took comfort in knowing that no matter how many obstacles and trials came before them – they would face them together and triumph.

Kazahaya laughed as Rikuo pulled him into his lap and started tickling him. He called out for help and tried tickling Rikuo. Since it looked like fun, Saiga and Kakei joined in. They'd gotten a second chance, a new beginning. Outside, the sky grew dark as night took over the day but inside the light was bright and not just because of the lights; each man's soul shown as brightly as the sun. The darkness would always return and try to take over their lives but the light and the love they share would see them through it…

* * *

**Legal drugs or illegal drugs, nothing beats the high of being in love...****

* * *

**

_And it is done! My trilogy comes to an end. I hope many of you got something out of it - whether it was laughter, a thrill or a tear. I enjoyed every line and paragragh I had to write and the research I had to do. Oh just in case you were wondering - buses means ambulances! I have no plans for another LD fic but that does not mean I won't write one! So until my muse gets of his lazy butt - I bid you adieu!_


End file.
